


Otter Pond

by ElegantSoul



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: AU Swam Lake, Animal Transformation, Gender Swap Roles, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSoul/pseuds/ElegantSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Haven's take on "Swan Lake" with gender switch roles. Duke is cursed because he protected the secret of Rouge Pond. Perhaps Princess Jennifer and her friends can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Twist in the Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Swan Lake and Haven belong to the people who created them, not me.
> 
> I apologize in advance if the characters are too OOC that they become obnoxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Lake and Haven belong to the people who created them, not me.
> 
> I apologize in advance if the characters are too OOC that they become obnoxious

Otter Pond  


Prologue: The Twist in the Tail

In the kingdom of Haven, there is a body of water called Rouge Pond. Dwelling in Rouge Pond, is magical female spirit who goes by various of names, but recently she calls herself Charlotte. Many people have searched for Rouge Pond to gain the power of the magical spirit, but so far, no one has been able to locate it.

Then one day, a young prince named Duke found Rouge Pond.

_(Author’s Note: Yes, it is unusual to name a prince Duke, but the reason his parents gave him that name is because . . . . . . shut up)_

Duke came from the Crocker royal family line, who ruled the Silver Eyes Estate and its lands. Duke tried to tell his family about his discovery, but his father, Simon, didn’t believe him, and beat Duke badly. When Charlotte next saw Duke and noticed his injuries, she healed his wounds. She told Duke from now on only to tell people who he trust and will not abuse her power the location of Rouge Pond. In return, she’ll bless him with gifts. Duke agreed, and protected and maintained Rouge Pond. The first gift Charlotte bestowed upon Duke was the ability to communicate and understand animals, and Duke soon befriended many creatures.

Over the years, Duke kept his promise and Charlotte blessed him his prosperity and luck. Simon and his wife soon passed and all of his siblings moved away, leaving Duke with the Silver Eyes Estate.

Which brings us to today . . .

* * *

Duke was caught off guard when a large paw slapped him to the ground. He turned over and saw a Sasquatch Bear standing on his hind legs.

_(Author’s Note: The Sasquatch Bear is a native animal in the kingdom of Haven. It looks like a cross between a Grizzly Bear and a Kodiak Bear)_

Duke rolled his eyes as the bear went back on all fours.

“Don’t do that, Dwight. You almost broke my gift to Charlotte,” Duke complained as he dusted himself off and reached for his knapsack. The bear chuckled.

“Sorry; couldn’t help myself,” Dwight said.

Just as Duke was about to get up, a northern ribbon snake slithered up his body as coiled itself around his neck.

“What’sssss up?” the snake asked, his tongue tickling Duke’s each, causing him to smile. Duke carefully unwrap the snake from his neck and placed him on the ground.

“I’m good, Tommy, and before you ask, yes, I brought presents for everyone,” Duke said and quickly glanced at Dwight. “Except maybe I should give Dwight’s gift to you, since he decided to be rude.”

“Oh, come on,” Dwight griped, trying to look pitiful. Duke smile again as he stood up.

“I’ll think about it,” Duke said and headed to Rouge Pond. Dwight and Tommy followed him.

When Duke was about a foot away from Rouge Pond, he stopped, knelt down, and began unpacking his knapsack. A female wood duck swam up to shore and waddled over to Duke.

“Hello, Duke,” she politely greeted in a friendly tone. Duke looked at the duck and smiled.

“Hi, Claire,” Duke said and gently stroke the feathers on her head. He then got out a small container and opened it. “I brought your favorite seeds.”

Duke had to chuckle as Claire cheered and gobbled up the seeds after she thanked him. He then noticed Tommy sitting up.

“I got a surprise for you,” Duke said, getting out a small box and opened it on the ground, “salamanders.”

“All right; come to papa,” Tommy said as he hunted the salamanders escaping the box. Duke looked back to see Dwight still trying to look pitiful.

“I forgive you, Dwight,” Duke said and unwrap an uncooked turkey covered in jam. “Enjoy.”

Dwight expressed his gratitude before dragging the turkey off and eating it, while Duke chuckled. He then brought himself and his knapsack closer to Rouge Pond. Duke dipped his fingers into the water and watched the ripples spread. A tall thin fountain sprouted from the middle of the pond as Duke removed his fingers. The fountain slowly lowered back into the water, revealing a dark-haired woman, wearing a black dress. She smiled when she saw Duke.

“Hello, Duke,” Charlotte said. “You look good.”

“Thank you,” Duke answered, smiling back.

“I have a feeling you got me something today.”

“I did,” Duke said, taking out a glass jar filled with water, with some kind of life forms swimming inside. “I got sources who said the mosquito population is going to be bad this season, so I found some dragonfly larvae for Rouge Pond.”

“Duke, this is a wonderful gift,” Charlotte said, as he transferred the dragonfly larvae into the pond. “To express my thanks, I will bestow a blessing upon you.”

Duke replaced the jar and stood up, thinking over what Charlotte said.

“Actually, I can’t come up with anything right now,” Duke admitted. “Can I wait until another time?”

“Of course,” Charlotte said, “until we meet again.”

The fountain rose, covering Charlotte, and when the water sunk down back into the pond, Charlotte was gone. Duke said good-bye to his animal friends as he returned to his estate.

* * *

“I’m back,” Duke announced, as he entered the kitchen, and the servants looked at him.

“Sir, I know it’s not my place to say, but you’re late,” an older woman scolded.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Duke said in an apologetic tone, as he placed his knapsack down. “Dwight decided to have some fun.”

“The bear isn’t our issue,” another servant said, walking up to Duke. “Do you know how many times mother and I had to rearrange our schedule for you?”

“What if I offered next week off for you and Eleanor?” Duke cajoled. “Will you forgive me now, Julia?”

Julia signed.

“You’re an odd man to work for, Duke,” Julia said, making him smile. “You have a good heart, but you’re still odd.”

“All right, enough hassling, Julia,” Eleanor said. “It’s time for his cooking lesson.”

Duke remained smiling as he listened to Eleanor’s and Julia’s instructions.

Duke was different from the other nobles. He treated his servants like equals, not some lower form of life. He didn’t mind having them talk back or share their opinion. Duke even asked them to teach him basic life lessons, like cooking and cleaning, something that most Crockers would never dream of doing. He did inform the servants about his animal friends and Rouge Pond, but he never shared its location, and they respected his decision . . . well . . . Julia was a little annoyed, but she still respected him.

* * *

A few days later, Duke was busy in his office when one of his servants, Jess, entered.

“Excuse the interruption, sir,” she said. “But . . . Lord Wade is here.”

“What?!” Duke stood up hearing this and over to Jess.

Wade is Duke’s estranged half-brother. Years ago, they got into an argument on how to rule the family’s lands. Irritated with Duke’s ideas, Wade left to find his own land to govern.

“Yes, sir,” Jess responded. “. . . And he’s brought an army.”

Duke rolled his eyes; just like Wade to overreact.

“Look, just tell Wade to meet me in the middle, he’ll know what I mean, but that army stays outside,” Duke said. Jess nodded and left to relay the message.

Duke remained his office for a few minutes to get himself mentally prepared to talk to Wade. Soon he entered the room where he found Wade and a figure wearing a brown rode, with the hood up, hiding the face.

“Wade,” Duke just said, and looked at the hooded figure. “I said to leave your army outside.”

“Arla is not part of my army. She’s . . . an associate of mine,” Wade said. “We need to restore the Crocker’s might, Duke.”

“No, we don’t,” Duke quickly replied. Wade sighed in frustration.

“It is obvious you don’t care; dressing like a peasant, giving away our lands,” Wade said. “Our name used to strike fear into people’s hearts. We must live up to the Crocker motto.”

“Actually, our family motto is: ‘ _Omnia Vincit Amor,_ ’” Duke said with a tiny smile. “’Love Conquers All.’ I don’t see how you get fear and intimation from that.”

“I’ll get straight to the point,” Wade said. “We need you to summon the Spirit of Rouge Pond.”

Duke frowned. “I thought you didn’t believe me.”

“It was just an act to appease Father,” Wade said. “Arla knows how to find it, but she said the Spirit will only respond to the one she trusts and cares for, which turns out to you, Duke.”

“Look, Wade, I feel sorry for you,” Duke said, trying to hold in his laughter. “I thought you were smart enough not to get swindled by—“

“Just think, Duke,” Wade said. “With the power of the Spirit at our command, we could conquer nations, have riches, be kings!”

“Not into that,” Duke replied with a carefree tone.

Wade shoved Duke against a wall and pointed his sword close to Duke’s neck.

“Wait,” Arla said, lowering Wade’s sword. “You cannot kill him. The Spirit will know if he is murdered, and will not bond to his murderer. If he must die, his own body must fail him, by natural . . . or unnatural means.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Wade asked, still holding on to Duke.

“Something more . . . creative,” Arla said, and motioned Wade to step aside, who complied and removed his hand from Duke. She looked at Duke straight in his eyes. “Wade tells me you’re quite the ladies’ man.”

Before Duke could react, Arla raised a hand and made a fist. Duke fell to his knees, screaming, as he felt the pain of some force squeezing his heart. Arla unclenched her hand slowly, and the pain in Duke’s chest soon faded. He looked up at her.

“What . . .?” he gasped out.

“Just a curse,” Arla casually said. “The next woman who breaks your heart, your heart will break apart . . . _for real_.”

Duke stood up, stupefied, as Wade grinned, pleased.

“Call it . . . motivation to summon the Spirit of Rouge Pond for us,” Arla said and went over to Wade. “Let us wait outside and give him time to think.”

“Stop!” Duke yelled, as Wade and Arla walked away. “Get rid of it!”

The two paused, and Arla turned around. “You do not have the authority to command me, Duke.”

“Hey!” Duke shouted, as Wade and Arla began leaving again. He raced over and tried to get Arla. “Remove this curse!”

When Duke grabbed Arla’s cloak, he pulled down the hood, hard, ripping the fabric. Duke stopped, because what he sensed in his hand felt like something else besides fabric. What he held in his hand felt like . . . _flesh?_

He looked down to see in his hand a torn piece of cloth and a thin layer of skin, the size of a napkin.

Disgusted and appalled, Duke dropped the . . . things in his hand and looked at Arla, now without her hood up. Arla turned around to face him, furious. Arla had pale blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and her skin . . . was sown together, like a patchwork quilt. A good-sized section of the inside of her cheek was exposed where Duke ripped off her skin. Wade looked . . . somewhat shocked, as if he knew what Arla really looked like. Arla screamed.

“You have no . . . right!” she screamed, glaring at Duke. “You need to learn your place!”

Arla waved her hand, and once again, Duke fell to the ground, screaming, as his insides crawled with pain.

“What are you doing to him?” Wade asked, not out of concerned for his brother; he didn’t want Duke to be _unable_ to summon the spirit.

“Aren’t you curious how Duke is going to charm the ladies, if he no longer looks . . . human?” Arla said, and Wade grinned, liking the idea.

Duke knew he had to escape and get to Charlotte to lift both curses before Arla finished her spell. Lucky for Duke, while Wade was gone, he made some revisions to Silver Eyes Estate, creating many secret compartments and hidden passageways, in case of an emergency; one of those passageways was located in this room.

Duke rolled around on the floor, acting like he was in more pain than he was really was experiencing. He moved himself under a tapestry and opened the hidden door behind it. Thankfully, the pain from Arla’s second curse lessened, the further away he was from her, but he could still feel his insides changing. Duke found the strength to get up on his feet and ran to Rouge Pond, knowing full well Wade and Arla will figure out he’d escaped, find the passageway, and follow him

* * *

Duke ignored the concerned questions from his animal friends as the pain inside him intensified, while ran towards Rouge Pond. He couldn’t take the pain anymore when he reached the pond, and collapsed but his hand fell into water. Charlotte soon appeared.

“Duke, what—“ Charlotte rushed over to Duke and touched him; the pain dulled. Duke looked up to see Charlotte’s worried face.

“I slowed down the speed of the curse,” Charlotte said, helping him to sit up a little. “Duke, tell me what happened.”

Duke quickly explained the events. Charlotte’s eyes widen as she heard the details, never looking away from Duke, except for one moment where she looked over his shoulder, then concentrated on him again.

“Duke, I can sense Arla and Wade approaching,” Charlotte said, placing her hands on his shoulders, as his animal friends surrounded him. “You know they must not find me, which is why I will hide myself deep within Rouge Pond. I do not have the time to remove your curses, Duke, but I can make . . . alterations.”

Before Duke could ask, Charlotte removed her hands and kissed Duke on his forehead. Duke felt the pain return, but less severe. His arms felt unusual and he looked down to see fur, the same dark brown color as his hair, growing all over his body. His fingers shorten, changing his hands into paws. He could feel his mustache and goatee rearrange to become whiskers. Duke looked cross-eyed as he watched his nose and mouth form into a small broad muzzle. He felt an odd sensation at the base of his spine and looked behind him to see he was growing a long dark brown taper tail. Duke tried to talk to Charlotte, but she was growing further and further away from him. He then realized what was happening; he was . . . _shrinking_. He found out he was right he saw his clothes cover him.

Soon he felt the changes were over, and freed himself from his now gigantic clothes, finding he was only able to walk on four feet now. He went over to the water’s edge and saw to his horror and wonder he was no longer human.

He was now an otter! Duke was changed into river otter! He looked up at Charlotte, his eyes filled with question.

“Arla’s curse was mean to change you into some lowly aquatic creature, but I redid the spell into a form more . . . suitable to your persona,” Charlotte said in a sympathetic tone, as she knelt down besides Duke and gently petted him. Being petted was something new to Duke, and . . . he kind of liked it. “The curses Arla placed on you are powerful, Duke. So powerful, that even if Arla was killed, the curses will remain.”

Duke couldn’t stop himself from whimpering.

“I made adjustments to both curses,” Charlotte said. “From sun-up to sun-down, you will remain an otter, but from sun-down to sun-up, you will change back into a human. I also made a modification to the first curse so you’ll be able to lift both of them.”  
Duke looked hopeful hearing this.

“You must find someone who will love you and live with you, accepting the curses and who you are,” Charlotte explained. “However, if that person falls in love with someone else before you two live together, and declares it, that will . . .”  
Duke nodded, understanding what Charlotte meant: it would break his heart, and because of Arla’s curses, it would surely end his life now. This was a lot to process, and he didn’t know what to say, so he rested his head in her hand as a gesture to show his appreciation and gratitude. Charlotte sadly smiled.

“Oh, just one more thing,” Charlotte said, and stopped petting him. She moved her hand in a circle, and wisps of mist swirled around Duke’s body, before fading away. Duke gave Charlotte a curious look.  
“I made it possible for clothes to materialize on you when you change into a human; I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Charlotte said with a teasing smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Duke smiled back, understanding her joke. They then heard the sounds of people crashing through the forest.

“I must go now,” Charlotte said and looked at the otter. “I wish I had more time to help you. I will return when Arla’s magic is gone. Duke, I believe that you will find someone will find someone who will help lift the curses. I have faith in you.”

Charlotte kissed Duke on the top of his head, and then sank underneath the waters. A minute later, Wade and Arla appeared. Duke’s animal friends protectively encircled him.

“We know you’re here, Duke,” Wade said, trying not to look frighten by the Sasquatch Bear. “Show yourself, or I’ll give Arla permission to make a bearskin rug, a snake skin belt, and roasted duck.”

Duke told his animals friends to stand down in a soft tone, as he walked forward. Arla and Wade looked perplexed when they saw the otter.

“An otter?” Arla said, confused. “I was going for a newt, perhaps even a minnow.”

“I thought you were going to change him into a frog,” Wade admitted. Arla gave Wade an incredulous look.

“Oh, please; changing princes into frogs is like so 500 years ago,” Arla said in a bored tone. She then inspected Duke. “Only the Spirit of Rouge Pond has the power to override my curses and I can see where she made revisions.”

Arla went over the changes Charlotte made, while Duke’s animal friends kept an eye on the humans.

“How are we going to summon the Sprit now?” Wade asked.

“You need to look at the big picture, Wade, and see all our options,” Arla said. “Do think Duke is capable to continue his business as an animal? Let’s wait and see how patient and tolerant he is living and surviving as an otter.”

“I get to rule Silver Eyes Estate now,” Wade realized; Arla grinned.

“No!” Duke yelled, but it came out as an explosive snort. Duke’s eyes widen in horror. _“I . . . can’t communicate with humans as an otter . . . Charlotte didn’t have enough time to fix that part of the curse.”_

“Let us know when you finally come to your senses and are willing to cooperate,” Wade said and turned around. “We’ll be waiting at my estate.”

“Enjoy your life as an otter,” Arla said and they both walked away.

Dwight growled, watching the humans leave. He really wanted to tear them apart, but he did hear Charlotte describing the curses, and he knew slaying them would only make Duke’s life more miserable. Instead, he turned around and joined Tommy and Claire watching Duke, who walked over to the water’s edge and studied his reflection. Dwight carefully walked closer to Duke.

“Duke . . .” Dwight began.

“I need . . . to be alone now, okay?” Duke said and slipped into the pond.

Dwight was about to go after him, but Clair held out a wing, stopping the bear.

“Give him some time and space,” Claire advised, and Dwight listened to her.

Duke surfaced when he got to another side of the pond and walked out onto the grass. He then collapsed and did something he hadn’t done in years, he cried. Soon, he felt something touch him and looked up to see his animal friends. Dwight laid down in front of the otter. Duke moved to rest his head on Dwight’s huge front paws and cried more. Dwight gently touched Duke with his nose, as Claire and Tommy rested their heads on Duke’s sides.

“Just let it out, Duke,” Claire said in a reassuring tone, as she and the others continued to comfort Duke. “Just let it all out.”


	2. Ch. 1: Time Passes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you

Ch.1: Time Passes By

Claire finished grooming herself and noticed the otter curled up napping on the grass. She sighed as she watched Duke. It has been 6 months since Duke was cursed, and he was beginning to lose hope of ever removing them.

Duke adapted to his new life as an otter rather well. He enjoyed his improved swimming and diving abilities, plus his new enhanced senses. He quickly learned how to hunt for himself and was fine eating raw meat. With help from his animal friends, he found a hollow log to make his home during the day near Rouge Pond.

Most of his problems came at night when he changed back to his human self. He now realized the comforts and protection of having a home during cold nights or when biting insects decided to use him as a food source. Duke knew he needed to obtain a house, but that of course takes money. Money he no longer could access.

Duke had extra money hidden away in the secret compartments at Silver Eyes Estate, which again, he no longer had access to since Wade, Arla, and their army moved in. So Duke and his animal friends each took turn watching Silver Eyes Estate to find a window of opportunity where Wade and Arla were gone.

Fortunately, the day came, and Duke went to approach the servants. He coaxed most of them outside as an otter, and let them witness the transformation when the sun set. Even though Julia almost fainted when she saw him change, the servants were happy to see he was all right, and informed Duke what happened.

Wade said that Duke abandoned them and his duties, to live and enjoy himself in some foreign land. None of the servants believed Wade, but they acted obediently to Wade and Arla, until they learned the truth. Duke explained the curses and told them to keep up the act. The servants also told Duke that Wade thought of killing some of them or worse to force Duke to summon the Spirit of Rouge Pond, but Arla stopped him, saying that replacing servants is too much trouble. Wade was trying to take back the lands Duke gave away. Duke told the servants that he'll try to visit them as much as possible, and asked them to keep him updated; they agreed.

Once Duke got his hidden money, he hired workers, who didn't mind an anonymous employer and just wanted to get paid, to build him a good-sized cabin a reasonable distance from Rouge Pond and close to a body of moving water. When the cabin was completed, Duke went to nearby town to furnish it, and soon that cabin became his second home (Well, third home, if you count his otter holt).

During the first few months of the curses, Duke visited his favorite tavern, The Grey Gull, searching for someone to help him undo them. That's when he realized a major problem. Duke was used to 'one night stands,' not 'committed relationships.' He knew a deeper kind of love is needed to lift both curses. So he had decline polite offers from women than risk being accidently killed by a broken heart. Duke felt his curses were a problem that he could not fix easily, and his animal friends could see it affect him.

"How isssss he today?" Tommy asked, breaking Claire from her thoughts. Claire turned around to see the snake.

"So far, he's stuck to his regular routine," Claire said and looked at Duke again, who was waking up.

"Dwight hasssss an idea to help him," Tommy said, as Duke yawned and stretched.

Claire then noticed Dwight approaching Duke. Curious, she headed closer to the mammals and Tommy followed her.

"Hi, Duke," Dwight said, trying to sound upbeat. Duke turned around to see him.

"Hey," Duke greeted.

"Listen, the salmon are going to swim through Neck River to get to their spawning waters at the end of the month," Dwight said. "I'm going there for some fishing, and I thought you would like to come along."

Duke sighed. "I don't feel like it, Dwight."

"Come on! I'll protect you from the other bears," Dwight said.

"No, but thanks," Duke said.

"I'll even teach you how to catch salmon swimming upstream," Dwight offered, trying to sound cheerful.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, Dwight, and it's not going to work," Duke finally snapped, but saw Dwight's hurt expression. "I do appreciate the gesture . . . but maybe another time."

"Duke—" Dwight said, now trying the direct approach, but Claire stepped in.

"Hey, Dwight, I need your help," Claire said. "There're . . . yellow jackets building a hive next to my nest. I thought you could remove them."

"What? Why—oh . . . Oh!" Dwight understood when he saw Claire wink at him. "Yes, yes, I'll get right on that. We don't want yellow jackets invading your nest. We'll talk later, Duke."

"Yeah," Duke replied. He looked to see the sun about to set. "I'm going into town for food and supplies; I don't know when I'll be back."

His animal friends nodded and Dwight and Tommy followed Claire to her nest. They stopped underneath her tree where she had her nest cavity.

"What's going on, Claire? We all agreed that Duke has to get back to breaking the curses," Dwight said and Tommy nodded in agreement.

"He needsssss to get out of that funk and get hisssss groove back," Tommy said.

"Let's face it, he's given up," Dwight said.

"I don't think so," Claire said. Dwight and Tommy gave her curious looks.

"Explain," Tommy said.

"Didn't you notice what Duke bought 3 months ago?" Claire asked. Dwight and Tommy gave her blank looks. Claire rolled her eyes. "He bought human grooming equipment."

"Human grooming equipment?" Dwight asked, slightly confused.

"You know, like a brush, comb, a pair of scissors, a shaving kit . . ." Claire said.

"Wait . . ." Tommy said. "How do you know what'sssss that ssssstuff isssss called?"

"I asked Duke," Claire said, sounding slightly proud.

"What's you point?" Dwight asked.

"If Duke really has given up, he wouldn't care what he looks like when he's human," Claire said. "Think about it, he maintains hair, cuts it close to his neck, he keeps his facial hair nice . . . ."

"What doesssss that mean?" Tommy asked.

"As I said before, if Duke really has given up, he wouldn't care what he looks like to humans," Claire said.

"Then what'sssss hisssss problem?" Tommy said.

"I think Duke is stuck in what humans call 'in a rut,'" Claire said.

"Then let's tell him to get out of it," Dwight said.

"I don't think that's going to work," Claire said. "The more we push Duke, the more recalcitrant he'll act, and then we'll not get anywhere."

"What do you suggest instead?" Dwight asked.

"We'll take matters in our own hands," Claire said.

Dwight and Tommy gave her incredulous looks.

"I mean . . . wings . . . paws . . . tails . . . ugh! Human sayings are so confusing!" Claire said, flustered.

"What isssss your idea?" Tommy asked.

"We'll find someone to help Duke lift the curses ourselves," Claire explained. Dwight's and Tommy's eyes widen a bit hearing this.

"Can we do that?" Dwight asked.

"We haven't tried it before," Claire said.

"Even if we do find ssssssomeone for Duke, how will we get them to Rouge Pond?" Tommy asked.

"We'll figure out that issue later," Claire said. "First, let's start by finding someone. Are you with me?"

"I want to help Duke protect Rouge Pond and Charlotte," Dwight said. "I'm in."

"I want to get rid of thossss-e nassss-ty neighborsssss," Tommy said. "Let'sssss do thissss."

"Great!" Claire said.

"So . . . where do we start?" Dwight asked.

"First we need to list the qualities we think are important and the qualities Duke likes in a woman," Claire said. "That way, it will narrow down our search."

"Okay, well, it's obvious she has to be an animal lover," Dwight stated. "Plus she has to be brave to help us stand up against Wade and Arla."

"That'ssss another quality," Tommy said. "Helpful."

"Good, good, this is good," Claire said, "anything else?"

"I think it would be good if she's smart, so she can comprehend the nature of the curses," Dwight said, "willing to work, understanding, humble, and tolerant of the strangeness of magic."

"Kind, gentle, and has a caring heart," Tommy said and looked at Claire. "Do you have any ideassss?"

"I think she has to be clever, have a positive attitude, and be open-minded," Claire said. "Oh, and she likes to have fun! We don't want to pick someone boring for Duke, do we?"

Dwight and Tommy agreed.

"I think that's it, unless someone has something to add?" Claire asked, and Dwight and Tommy shook their heads. "I think we now know what to look for."

"One quessss-tion," Tommy said. "Where do we ssssstart our sssssearch?"

The three animal friends looked at each other.

"Uhhh. . . . . . "


	3. Ch. 2: More than an Ordinary Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after Duke's animal friends planned to help him.

Ch.2: More than an Ordinary Princess

In the True Heart region of the Haven Kingdom, Princess Jennifer opened a window and breathed in the fresh air. Jennifer came from the royal Mason family line who ruled the True Heart Castle and its lands. However, because her parents died when she was a young child, she was not officially the ruler of True Heart. Luckily, the noble Teague brothers, Vince and Dave, became her legal guardians; therefore, they became the rulers of the land. The only way Jennifer could officially become the ruler was to marry before both brothers passed away. If she wasn't married by then, another leader could buy off the land.

_(Author's Note: All feminists should forward their hate mail to the man who intuited this law: Sir Bryon Howard)_

Right now, Jennifer made herself comfortable on the soft cushion which graced the windowsill. She opened a book and placed her notebook next to her.

True Heart Lands were friends to two other regions: Spiral Guard and Aether Lands. Spiral Guard was ruled by King Garland Wuornos and his son, Prince Nathan. The Aether Lands were ruled by Sir Bryon Howard and Princess Audrey Parker. Audrey's father passed away and her mother mysteriously vanished when she was young, and Sir Howard became her legal guardian and the ruler of Aether Lands. Like Jennifer, she was bound by the same law, and could not officially become the ruler of Aether Lands until she was married. Lucky for her, she encountered Nathan, who saved her when her cart was about to fall off a cliff.

_(Author's Note: By the way, the cart was just a rental)_

Nathan helped his father rule Spiral Guard, and was beloved by his people, being kind and just. However, despite his handsome looks and pleasant personality, there was something tragic about Nathan. When he was eight, an evil wizard name William cursed him (just because William felt like it) so he could not physically feel anything. Garland tried to hunt William down, but he could not be found. Nathan learned to live with his curse, thinking there was nothing he could do about it.

Then he met Audrey, and it turned out he was able to feel her touch because she was immune to magic. It was one of the major reasons, including her courage and her ability to connect with people, why Nathan fell in love with her. Audrey fell in love with Nathan's gentleness, his loyalty, and protective nature. The two bonded very quickly and they were planning to get married later this year.

Every few months, the leaders of these three regions meet. On this occasion, they were all gathering at True Heart Castle. Jennifer wanted to help with the planning, so one of her assignments was to be in charge of entertaining Audrey and Nathan.

This is why she was in the library, trying to come up with ideas. Jennifer wanted to do something new, but right now she was stuck, and the distractions weren't helping . . .

"Knock, knock, may we enter?"

Jennifer looked up to see Dave and Vince, peeking in with the door partly opened.

"Sure," Jennifer said, smiling, and the Teague brothers came in the room.

"Have you found any ideas?" Vince asked.

"Not really," Jennifer admitted, looking a little guilty.

"Jennifer, the meeting is in three days," Vince said. "We trusted you with this responsibility."

"I know, but I want to do something creative," Jennifer said and sighed in frustration. "It's just hard to think with the explosions . . ."

The Teague brothers looked at each other.

"Explosions?" they asked.

They soon heard a loud blast and Vince and Dave headed to the source while Jennifer followed them.

They stopped next to the medic room where smoke was coming out. Standing in-between the servants, helping them wave off the smoke, was the head physician, Gloria Verrano. Vince and Dave looked at Jennifer, stunned and confused, but turned their attention back to the smoke when they heard coughing, and saw Gloria's assistant, Rudy Lucassi, emerging from the room.

"I told you to not add the formaldehyde!" Gloria scolded.

"Are you all right?" Dave asked them.

"I am, but I think his ego is damaged beyond repair," Gloria said, indicating Rudy, who looked shamefaced.

"What happened?" Vince asked.

"Rudy here wanted to make an instant cure for headaches," Gloria explained. "However, he wanted to experiment by himself, and refused to listen to me."

"Uh, sorry?" Rudy embarrassingly said.

"This is coming out of your pay check, you know that?" Gloria said.

"We'll discuss that later, right now . . ." Vince began giving instructions on how to take care of the smoke and repair the damage. Gloria saw Jennifer and walked up to her.

"How are you doing, Princess?" Gloria asked.

"Okay, but I'm still stuck," Jennifer said.

"Hopefully you can think better without him trying to blow up the castle," Gloria said, causing Jennifer to giggle a little. Dave and Vince soon joined them.

"It's going to take a while to clean up this mess," Vince said. "Jennifer, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a ride through the forest could help inspire me," Jennifer said with a tiny smile.

"Jennifer, it's almost dark," Dave said. "We don't—"

"Knock it off, will you?" Gloria said. "She's not stupid; she's knows how to stay safe and avoid trouble."

Vince sighed. "Fine; you may take a ride. Right, Dave?"

"Right," Dave grumbled. "But be home before dark!"

"I will. Thank you," Jennifer said, hugging the men.

Dave ordered Jennifer's favorite horse, a chestnut mare named Autumn to be saddled. Jennifer changed her clothes and gathered the items she wanted to take with her into her satchel.

"By the way," Dave said, as he, Vince, and Gloria, walked with her to the stables. "Did you read the information we gave you about that prince?"

"Yes," Jennifer said.

"And . . . ?" Dave asked, sounding hopeful.

"I don't think it would work out," Jennifer said. Vince and Dave looked surprised and disappointed.

"Why not?" Vince asked. "Prince Chris Brody is liked by all his people!"

"That's the problem!" Jennifer said, looking at the brothers. "He's Overblessed!"

"Overblessed?" Dave and Vince said.

"You know, like when a fairy godmother blesses a child to grow up good looking and someone everyone adores," Jennifer said, handing the brothers a book, and showing them a particular page. "If a fairy godmother is too blasé or not fully concentrating, the blessing becomes bizarre."

"I've read about them," Gloria said, as the Teague brothers looked over the book. "There was one case where a fairy godmother blessed a princess to be truthful. So as she grew up, she kept blabbing out brutal truths. An alliance fell apart because she exposed what her father thought of another king's wife. I heard a fairy godmother can be canned and stripped of her magic if she Overbless a person."

"So you think Chris is Overblessed?" Dave asked. Jennifer nodded and took out a different notebook, indicating her research.

"He was visited by fairy godmothers when he was an infant and each one of their blessings was documented. One of the godmothers blessed him with charming good looks; this was his Overblessing. Just think about it: when people see Chris, they fawn all over him, forgetting their duties and just want to stare at him and obey his word."

The Teague brothers reluctantly agreed.

"That would explain a lot," Vince said and Dave nodded before they looked at Jennifer again, who was putting her stuff back.

"I would like to have meaningful conversations with my husband without averting my eyes," Jennifer said.

"We understand, Jennifer," Dave said.

"Thanks."

"You know we only pushing marriage because we want you to be the rightful ruler," Vince said. "We didn't ask to be the rulers of True Heart, but that's the way things turned out. Besides, we think you'll be a better queen than either of us."

"Plus, when you're queen, you can get rid of that law," Dave added.

"I agree on both parts," Gloria commented. The Teague brothers glared at Gloria, who just gave them a teasing smile. Jennifer softly chuckled.

"I know, and thank you," Jennifer said and hugged the brothers and Gloria.

She saw the stable boy, Liam, waiting with Autumn. Once she transferred her items to the saddlebag, she thanked Liam and mounted her horse. As she rode off, she saw Liam playing with his dog, Cookie, making her smile.

While she was riding, she saw a couple enjoying each other's company. She unconsciously sighed seeing them.

_"It must be . . . great finding someone to love,"_ Jennifer thought as she rode. _"Just some women are more fortunate than others . . . like me . . . but maybe it is just me, maybe I'm too picky . . . no, that can't be it . . . it's like the right man has been hidden from me."_

Jennifer found herself thinking more about men than coming up with an activity as she entered the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, sometimes I accidentally wrote 'fairy gothmother,' than 'fairy godmother.' I have a strange feeling someone is going take that idea and run with it. Please do.


	4. Ch.3: Giving Love a Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Sorry about messing up the chapter order and look like an idiot! Boy, that's embarrassing!

Ch.3: Giving Love a Helping Hand

"Come on, hurry up," Claire encouraged the bear and snake who followed her through the woods.

"Thisssss isssss getting pointlesssss," Tommy complained.

"Did you think finding someone for Duke would be easy?" Dwight asked.

"Do not make assssss-umptionsssss about me, bear," Tommy snapped. "It isssss not my fault you mammalsssss have to be ssssso complex."

"What was that?" Dwight growled.

"Stop this," Claire said, as they as stopped. "Tommy, if you had enough, leave. Dwight and I can find someone without you."

"Who'ssssss going to sssssave you when sssssomeone isssss trying to chop of your head?" Tommy snickered. "If it wassss-n't for me, Helena would have cooked you."

Dwight tried to hide his chuckle. Helena and her twin sister, Beatrice, were potential candidates to help Duke, but they found out Helena was only acting nice so she can get close to them to prepare them for a meal, and Beatrice was too meek to ask her sister to stop.

"Well, I wasn't the one who choose Evi," Claire said, defensively, making Dwight stop chuckling.

Evi was another potential candidate for Duke who didn't work out when she trapped Dwight and planned to sell him. Luckily, Tommy and Claire freed him before the buyers came.

"There hasssss to be a better way to find sssssomeone for Duke," Tommy said, frustrated, not noticing Dwight sniffing the air.

"Maybe there is," Dwight said, getting the others' attention. "I smell a horse and a human . . . female. I think we should investigate."

Curious, Tommy and Claire followed Dwight, until he stopped behind a large bush, making sure he stayed downwind so he wouldn't scare off the horse. Claire had to stand on Dwight's head to get a better view through the leaves, as Tommy slithered between Dwight's paws to get a closer look.

They saw a human woman dismounting from a horse and she scanned the area. Once she made sure the horse was okay, she took out some items from her saddlebag. She then sat down on a stump and began jotting down notes. She took a small break to pick some berries for a snack after she washed them in a nearby river. She brought her horse over to have a drink.

"She picked the right berries to eat," Dwight commented as the woman walked back to the stump with the horse and began to eat. "She seems to fit a lot of our criteria. What do you think, Claire?"

"One more test," Claire said and flew off of Dwight's head and landed somewhere else. She then waddled over to the woman, whistling innocently, getting her attention.

"Oh, a wood duck," the woman said, and tossed some of the berries onto the ground. "Have some."

Claire stopped to gobble up the berries, then waddled to the river. When she was out of the woman's line of sight, she flew back to Dwight and Tommy.

"I think we have a winner," Claire said, making the other animals smile.

"Ssssso what'sssss our plan?" Tommy asked.

"The sun is about to set. I'll get Duke ready. You get her to Rouge Pond," Claire said and flew off. Dwight groaned.

"I hate doing this," Dwight moaned. "I hate being the bad guy."

"It'sssss a dirty job, but sssssomeone hasssss to do it," Tommy said. "Let'sssss go."

* * *

 

Jennifer heard Autumn panicking before she saw the Sasquatch Bear charging out of the bushes, roaring. She slowly got up. She knew it was a Sasquatch Bear, but she was too scared right now to remember what to do when you encountered an angry one. The bear stood on his hind legs and roared again, scaring off Autumn. Hearing Autumn leave made Jennifer turn around, then she faced the Sasquatch Bear, who stood down and . . . looked kind of guilty? The Sasquatch Bear looked ferocious again and headed towards Jennifer, whose first instinct was to run.

She was about to turn right, when a snake whipped out, snapping at her feet, causing her to head in the other way. As she ran, she became aware of somethings: weren't Sasquatch Bears supposed to be faster than humans? Was the bear being slow on purpose? In fact, the snake popped up every time she wanted to run somewhere else. Were the bear and the snake herding her in a peculiar direction?

* * *

 

"So why am I rolling in lavender?" Duke asked, twisting his back into the flowers.

"To make you smell better . . . and it's a new form of therapy," Claire quickly added. Duke stopped, flipped onto his feet, and walked up to Claire.

"You have something planned for me, don't you?" Duke said.

Claire tried to look innocent, but before she could defend herself, they heard the sound of a human running towards them.

Jennifer looked frazzled when she came out of the forest. She paused, turned around in a circle, and saw the bear was no longer chasing her. She then plopped to the ground, panting.

Duke stared at Jennifer, back at Claire, then looked at Jennifer again. Now he knew Claire's plan. He'd lecture his animal friends later, but he had to admit, there was something different about this woman that caught his interest, and made him curious to know more about her. Duke shook himself and walked up to her.

Jennifer heard a whistling-chirp sound and saw a river otter heading towards her. She never encountered so many wild animals in one day. The otter circled her once, examining her. He then stopped in front of her hand, making a purring-like sound. He touched her hand with his nose. Jennifer had to smile, feeling the otter's soft nose. She slowly moved her hand and carefully petted the otter, who didn't run away. In fact, he looked like he was _enjoying_ being petted.

"What a day," Jennifer had to say, while stroking the otter. She then noticed the sun starting to sink over the horizon. She stopped petting the otter and got up. "I hope I can find my way—"

The otter then started screaming, bouncing around her, as if he wanted to get her attention, and it worked, as Jennifer watched the otter, curious and confused.

Before Jennifer could say anything, the otter stopped a couple of feet in front of her, and stood up on his hind feet, as the sun finally set. Suddenly, water, leaves, flower petals, and tiny dots of light swirled around the otter and followed him as the otter grew taller. The fur receded under the skin, the tail retracted, the webbing shrank as the digits grew into fingers. The otter's head reformed into a human's head as the muzzle melted into the face to form a human nose and mouth. Clothing materialized on him. The water, leaves, flower petals, and the tiny dots of light faded when the transformation was complete, and standing before Jennifer was a human man.

Jennifer's eyes widen and she felt her jaw drop a little. She then recovered and did what educated woman would have done it this situation. She went over to the man and began to poke him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making sure you're not an illusion," she answered and continued to poke him. He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and moved her hand away.

"Look, um . . ." he began, as he let go of her hand.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Mason," she replied. This time _his_ eyes widen.

"Mason? As in the Masons who rule over True Heart Lands?" he asked.

"Well, I don't actually rule them, because . . . wait, why am I telling an illusion this?"

"Because, I'm not an illusion," he replied and gently held her hand. "I'm real."

"I've read that some magic-users can make really powerful illusions that could fool all 5 senses," Jennifer said as she slipped her hand out of his.

"Is there any way I can prove that I'm real?"

"My friend Audrey is immune to magic," Jennifer said. "She can tell if you're real or an illusion, but she is not arriving . . ." she paused and anxiously looked back. "I promised Vince and Dave I'll be home before dark! I have to get back! But that Sasquatch Bear—"

"Trust me, he's not a threat," he said, chuckling, making Jennifer look at him. "But you're right. It is dangerous traveling through the forest at night. You can stay here until it's daylight."

"Why would I want to stay with an illusion?" Jennifer asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Could you please stop calling me an illusion? I'm real, I have a name, it's Duke Crocker!" Duke said, getting frustrated. Jennifer looked even more surprised.

"Crocker? You don't look like a Crocker," she said and Duke had to smile.

"What makes you say that?" Duke asked, smiling.

"I thought Crockers were bloodthirsty warlords," Jennifer said and Duke laughed.

"Trust me, I'm way different," Duke said with a huge smile. "You know, that invitation is still opened."

"What invitation?"

"To stay here until daylight."

"Well . . ." Jennifer really didn't have any other option. "Do you have a way to communicate with True Heart Castle?"

"In a matter of fact, I think I do," Duke said and offered his hand. "Well?"

"Okay, but before I go, I need you to answer something."

"Yes?"

"Why do you overwhelming smell of lavender?"

* * *

 

When Jennifer was done with her letter explaining what happened to the best of her ability to Vince and Dave, Duke placed a cup of tea onto the desk, causing her to look up at him, as he sat down next to her with his own cup in his hands.

"Thanks," she said, unconsciously smiling and took a sip of tea. She then heard a thump on the other side of the room. "What was that?"

"Your postman," Duke said, getting up, putting down his tea, and motioned for Jennifer to follow him which she did, carrying her letter.

Standing in the opened window was a barn owl. Duke was leaning against the adjacent wall, smiling.

"Jennifer, meet Bowie, Bowie, Jennifer. Bowie knows the True Heart region best and where the castle is. I asked him to deliver your letter," Duke said.

"Oh, why, thank you, Bowie," Jennifer said and began to raise her hand, but paused and looked at Duke. "May I?"

Duke nodded and Jennifer stroked Bowie's chest feathers.

"You're very handsome, Bowie," Jennifer said. Bowie looked pleased and made a purring-like sound. Duke rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him; he's vain enough," Duke said. Bowie glared at Duke and hissed at him. "What? You know it's the truth! Hey! Don't you use that language around a lady!"

Jennifer stopped petting Bowie and stared at Duke and the owl, switching her gaze between the two. Duke noticed this.

"I forgot to tell you that I could understand and communicate with animals," Duke said and Jennifer slowly nodded back.

Duke took Jennifer's folded up letter and handed it to Bowie, who carefully held it with his talons. Bowie then turned around and flew off. Jennifer then remembered something.

"Oh, no! Autumn! I completely forgot about her!" Jennifer exclaimed and looked at Duke. "I have to find her!"

"Don't worry; I asked a rabbit to look for your horse," Duke said and Jennifer looked confused. "It made sense that you rode here."

"By the way, where is 'here?'" Jennifer asked. Duke sighed; there was no way to get around this one.

"Rouge Pond." Jennifer's eyes grew so wide that almost covered her face.

"Rouge Pond . . .? It's . . . real? How did . . ." Jennifer stopped, collected herself, and went up to him. " _You_ have a lot of explaining to do."

Duke had to chuckle. Jennifer had . . . _spunk_. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Duke went to answer it.

"I will, after they apologize for tricking you," Duke said, opening the door. A bear, a snake, and a duck walked inside.

Jennifer began backing up.

"Hold on," Duke said, closing the door, and making her pause. "Jennifer, meet Dwight, Tommy, and Claire, my best friends, or ex-best friends, since they decided to trick you."

"Why would they want to trick me?" Jennifer asked. Duke sighed again.

"I'll explain that as well, but I think they want to know if you forgive them," Duke said.

Dwight slowly walked up to Jennifer and laid down, looking at her with big sad eyes, making the intimating Sasquatch Bear look . . . very _cute._

"Well . . . you weren't really trying to hurt me . . . okay . . . I forgive you all," Jennifer said. The three animals looked happy and relieved as Dwight stood up. They then looked at Duke.

"I'm still thinking about it," Duke said and walked into another room. Dwight groaned, causing Jennifer to giggle. She then followed Duke with the animals right behind her.

The room Duke was in was actually a decent-looking kitchen, complete with a magical 'frige' and 'freeze' boxes that preserved food. Duke took out some vegetables and noticed Jennifer's curious expression.

"I used to have dinner around this time, so I thought you might wanted something to eat," Duke said and got out some cooking utensils.

"Well . . ." she was hungry, but she really wanted to hear Duke's explanations. Then she had an idea. "May I help?"

Duke paused. "What?"

"I took a few cooking classes; it was part of my etiquette lessons," Jennifer said. She also thought Duke might explain himself sooner if dinner was finished.

Duke handed her some vegetables. "You know how to clean and chop them, right?"

Jennifer nodded and helped Duke. As they prepared dinner together, Duke explained his past and his history with Rouge Pond. When the food was ready, Duke gave Dwight, Claire, and Tommy bowls of broth to show he wasn't mad at them.

During dinner, Duke told Jennifer about his curses, and the situation with Wade and Arla. Jennifer was so engrossed listening to him that she almost forgot to eat. It was only her rumbling stomach that reminded her that she needed food.

Jennifer just sat there, still processing everything Duke told her. She was brought back to reality when Duke placed a bowl of freshly cut fruit in front of her for dessert.

"Do you believe me?" Duke asked as he sat across from her, with his own bowl of fruit.

"Well . . . part of me still believes this all could be one big illusion," Jennifer said and Duke let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Why do you still believe that?" Duke asked with a smile.

"I know it's rude . . . but Vince and Dave . . . they encountered many people who had the power to make complex illusions . . . so as I grew up, they warned me about them," Jennifer admitted.

"Is there any way to prove to you that I'm real?" Duke asked.

Jennifer already had an idea and she just hoped it worked.

"There might be a way," Jennifer said. "Remember I told you about Audrey? If Audrey sees you, then I know you're real . . . and that's where I need your help . . ."

* * *

 

"So you want to bring your friends, Audrey and Nathan, here, to prove to you I'm real?" Duke asked incredulously. They were now sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Yes . . . I know what you promised Charlotte, but I know Audrey and Nathan since we were children. They will never gossip about Rouge Pond," Jennifer said. "I won't ever tell Vince and Dave about Rouge Pond! I swear! Do you need a blood oath or something?"

Duke had to laugh.

"Let me get you to understand, Jennifer," Duke said, facing her straight on. "If Audrey and Nathan do tell others about Rouge Pond, people will try to claim Charlotte and I can't let that happen. Plus, if they break their promise—"

"It could break your heart?" Jennifer questioned. "How could . . . well, they did get their information from me . . . so technically I could break your heart . . . oh." Jennifer saw Duke's solemn expression. "But that's not going to happen, Duke! I swear! If that's happens . . . I'll bury you myself and give you an honorable funeral! I'll even take over protecting Rouge Pond! I'll—"

"Why are you so intent of having them come here?" Duke asked.

"Because I want you to be real!" Jennifer accidentally confessed. She then realized what she said out loud. Duke had to laugh seeing her expression.

"Yes," he said, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Yes, they can come," Duke said. "I'll show you how to get to Rouge Pond tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you, Duke!" Jennifer exclaimed and hugged him. Duke realized how much he missed a human's embrace like this after 6 months of isolation. Jennifer then noticed Duke's surprised face and stopped. "Um . . . sorry."

"It's okay," Duke said. "I better do the dishes."

"I'll help," Jennifer said, getting up along with Duke, who gave her a curious look. "Uh . . . Dave made me clean dishes for a whole month when I was little after I found his collection of 'dirty drawings,' and asked him about them."

Duke laughed again, and he and Jennifer did the dishes together. Afterwards, Duke asked Jennifer about herself and they spend most of the night talking, until Jennifer yawned and blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, I've never stayed up this late before," Jennifer said.

"It's fine. You can sleep in my bed," Duke said, indicating another room. Jennifer's eyes grew a little big.

"Uh . . . where are you going to sleep?" Jennifer asked.

"Here," Duke said, indicating the sofa they were sitting on, but he noticed Jennifer's worried expression. "What?"

"Let's say you are real," Jennifer began. "What's stopping you from . . ."

"Ah, now I get it," Duke said, nodding and chuckled. "I take it my word of honor as a prince is not enough?"

Jennifer sadly nodded in agreement. Before Duke could say anything else, Dwight entered the room, softly roaring, and Duke paid attention to what Dwight had to say.

"That could work, Dwight. Let's see if Jennifer likes the idea," Duke said and looked at her. "Dwight says he'll sleep next to you . . . on the floor, of course . . . if that makes you feel safer."

Dwight demonstrated by lying down next to the bed. He was massive enough that someone Duke's size couldn't get through, but someone Jennifer's size could.

"Yes, that would work," Jennifer said, as she stood up and walked to the bedroom. She patted Dwight's head as she passed him. Dwight smiled as Jennifer made herself comfortable in bed. "Thank you, Dwight."

"You good?" Duke asked, quickly sticking his head in.

"Yes," Jennifer replied.

"Good night," Duke said, and blew out the candle.

"Night."

* * *

 

Jennifer woke up feeling thirsty. There was enough light from the moon and the dying light from the fireplace so she can make her way to the kitchen without tripping over Dwight. She passed Duke, sleeping on the sofa on her way to the kitchen. Once again, she unconsciously smiled when she saw him. Once she had her water, she walked back to bed. However, she stopped when she heard whimpering sounds coming from Duke. She turned and saw him thrashing in his sleep as he whimpered and mumbled. Jennifer knew what was happening to him, and raced to his side.

"Duke! Duke! Wake up!" she said, gently shaking his shoulders. "You're having a bad dream! Please, wake up!"

Duke sat up, now fully awake, and almost jerked away from Jennifer, while he looked around nervously. He then noticed Jennifer.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Duke asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "I was already up. Duke, what—"

She was interrupted by a concerned growl and turned to see Dwight standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Dwight; Jennifer's got it," Duke said. Dwight nodded and went back into the bedroom.

"I'll head back to bed—" Jennifer said and started to move, but Duke stopped her.

"It's going to be dawn soon. I should show you the way back before the sun rises," Duke said as he got up. "I asked Dwight where he found you and that's where we're going to meet Babs and Autumn."

Jennifer concluded Babs must be the rabbit Duke asked to look for her horse. She then realized something.

"Wait; how do you know it's going to be dawn soon?" Jennifer asked. "You didn't even look at a clock."

"When your body transforms because of the sun's rotation, you somehow get the ability to know when the sun rises and sets," Duke said.

Jennifer's response was her mouth forming an 'o' shape. She then gathered her stuff and said good-bye to Duke's animal friends as he got a lantern.

* * *

 

"So once we pass this tree, it will lead us . . . here," Duke said, guiding Jennifer to the clearing where she saw Autumn calmly grazing next to a rabbit.

Jennifer happily ran to Autumn and hugged her, while Duke thanked Babs. Babs hopped off as Jennifer placed her items back into the saddlebag. She then looked Duke, who gave her the lantern.

"I can't really carry it back," Duke said and Jennifer understood what he meant.

"I'll bring it back when I return," Jennifer said.

"So, I'll see you in two days?" Duke asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes," Jennifer said, nodding.

"I look forward to it," Duke said, smiling.

Jennifer hoped it was dark enough so Duke couldn't see her blush.

The sun began to rise. Just as the sun's rays touched Duke, water, leaves, flower petals, and tiny dots of light, swirled around him, as he shrank. He grew fur and a tail, as webbing spread between his fingers as his hands changed into paws. His clothes vanished as whiskers sprouted and his mouth and nose formed into a muzzle. When the water, leaves, flower petals, and tiny dots of lights faded away, in front of Jennifer was an otter standing on his hind legs.

Duke dropped down to all fours, made a happy chirping sound, and ran to the nearby river. Jennifer watched as Duke dove in, and a few seconds later, he surfaced, turned around, and waved to her. Jennifer waved back and watched Duke swim home. She then blew out the candle, placed the lantern into the saddlebag, mounted Autumn, and rode back home.

* * *

 

As Jennifer dismounted, she saw Vince and Dave run up to her as soon as her feet touched the ground. They quickly embraced her as Liam took care of Autumn.

"Jennifer, are you okay? What happened?" Vince asked when they were done hugging her.

"We did receive your letter, but it was vague," Dave said.

"Boy, it was a commotion when the owl arrived," Vince said. "It flew around Rudy, who thought it was a bat, trying to make a nest in his hair."

"Bats don't do that," Dave corrected.

"Well, I know they avoid you," Vince said, eyeing Dave's balding head.

"Don't start with me, Vince!" Dave snapped back. "I know you get this way when you get anxious!"

"I do not—"

"Guys," Jennifer politely interrupted, stopping the bickering men. "I will explain, but first I need to send a message to Audrey and Nathan. I know what we're going to do."

"That's wonderful, Jennifer! What is it?" Vince asked as he and Dave smiled.

"We're going camping and having a picnic!" Jennifer said as she dashed inside, smiling at the Teague brothers' baffled expressions.


	5. Ch.4: A Night Out In the Woods

Ch.4: A Night Out In the Woods

Vince and Dave haven't seen Jennifer this excited waiting for guests to arrive since she was a young girl, wanting to have tea parties with Audrey and Nathan (Nathan only attended so he could play the dashing hero who rescues them from kidnappers crashing the tea party). They knew something was up, but they had to wait until Jennifer was willing to share that information or they had some time to quiz on what's on her mind.

Jennifer fidgeted as she adjusted her dress and jewelry. Today was the day she found out if Duke was real or an illusion. Even though she was taught to be logical before making a decision, her heart was screaming that Duke had to be real. All she could do is remain calm, like everything was fine, until she had her answer.

The guests soon arrived as a servant announced them. First were Sir Bryon Howard and Princess Audrey Parker. Sir Howard always tended to be formal in social situations, so Jennifer just curtsied for him. However, when Audrey stepped forward, they smiled and hugged as they greeted each other.

"How have you been?" Jennifer asked when they broke apart.

"I've been busy, but I'll tell you later," Audrey said as they noticed Sir Howard glaring at them to hurry up.

Next were King Garland Wuornos and Prince Nathan. Even though Garland was a stickler for protocol, he let all that pass when it came to Jennifer. Jennifer seemed to penetrate Garland's hard shell. So it didn't come as a surprise the first thing he did when he saw Jennifer was to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Still can't believe no one has put a ring on your finger," Garland said after the kiss. "What am I saying? No man is worthy of you."

Jennifer softly laughed and Nathan repeated his father's actions, except he kissed her on the opposite cheek.

"Looking forward to this camping trip," Nathan said. "But you didn't say where we're camping."

"It's a surprise," Jennifer quickly said.

Nathan then saw Audrey, making him smile, as they went to each other and kissed when they were together.

After the introductions were done, it was time for meetings, planning, and scheduling for future talks, which seemed to take _forever_ to Jennifer. Finally, everything was done, and Jennifer tried not to run too fast to not trip over herself to get to her room to change clothes.

After she got on her clothes that were suitable for camping, Jennifer headed outside, where she waited with the horses for her friends. They soon arrived, wearing their own outdoor attire, and they brought their own horses. Nathan had a blue roan bronco which he had tamed and named Blue. Audrey had a dark bay Riding Pony named Lucy.

"Wow, Jennifer, I don't think we're going to need this much food," Audrey said, seeing the amount that was packed. She turned to a servant. "Please take—"

"No, no, it's fine," Jennifer quickly injected, causing Audrey to give her an odd look. "Um . . . it's a surprise."

She then remembered Duke's lantern and placed it in her saddlebag and Nathan noticed this.

"Didn't you already pack a lantern?" Nathan asked.

"Um . . . yes . . . but this is for the surprise," Jennifer feebly said, chiding herself how stupid she sounded now.

"Jennifer, if you say 'surprise' one more time, I'm staying behind," Nathan said with a teasing smile.

"Nonsense," Garland said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder, even though Garland knew Nathan couldn't feel it. "Someone needs to defend the women."

"Trust me, I'm capable of doing that," Audrey said, placing her hand on her own sword, then mounted her pony.

Audrey was privileged enough to be given self-defense lessons and was skilled as any male fighter. Jennifer also took some self-defense lessons, but was still an amateur compared to Audrey.

Once everyone was mounted, and the stuff on the pack mules was secured, they said their good-byes to their friends and families, and rode off.

* * *

 

"Here we are!" Jennifer announced when they entered the grassy area near the pond. Audrey and Nathan stopped their horses and Jennifer had to stop Autumn when she saw the scene as well.

Placed beautifully around in a flat grassy area were candles and there were lanterns hanging from trees. A snake and a duck were finishing places the last ones as the humans dismounted. Jennifer scanned the area.

"Duke!" she called out when she spotted him, waving at the otter carrying a candle in his mouth.

Duke dropped the candle he held and bounded to Jennifer. He joyfully bounced around her, making happy whistling and chirping noises, as she smiled and laughed.

"Jennifer," Nathan said, getting hers and the otter's attention. "What is—"

Nathan was interrupted when they saw a Sasquatch Bear heading towards them . . . carrying wildflowers in his mouth? Nathan and Audrey instinctively reached for their swords.

"Wait!" Jennifer exclaimed, standing in-between them and the bear. "Dwight's a friend! So are Duke, Claire, and Tommy!"

Nathan and Audrey removed their hands from their swords and watched in curiosity and confusion. Jennifer turned around and faced Dwight.

"Sorry, Dwight," Jennifer said. Dwight calmly shook his head, and Jennifer looked at the wildflowers. "I'll take those."

Dwight shook his head again and walked around Jennifer. He went over to Claire and Tommy and dropped the wildflowers next to them. They soon began spreading the wildflowers, decorating the area.

"That's so nice, Dwight," Jennifer said. Dwight shook his head and looked at Duke. Jennifer walked over to Duke.

"You mean this was your idea, Duke?" Jennifer asked and the otter nodded. "Why, this is sweet, Duke! Thank you!"

The otter smiled and Nathan and Audrey were getting impatient.

"Okay, Jennifer, start explaining, now," Nathan said.

"Can you wait . . . 5 seconds?" Jennifer asked, after checking the setting sun and Duke stood on his hind legs.

"Why do you want us to—" Nathan got his question answered when the sun set and Duke transformed. Audrey's and Nathan's faces were the perfect picture of astonishment.

"Jennifer, what's—" Audrey began.

"Wait, you can see him?" Jennifer asked, and both Audrey and Nathan slowly nodded. Jennifer's face brightened up with joy. She hugged Duke with all her might, once again, surprising him. "You're not an illusion, Duke! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Yes, I'm happy I'm not an illusion as well," Duke said, returning the hug. _"I'm also happy you now truly believe me."_

Nathan clearing his throat got their attention, and they broke apart. Nathan then did an excellent impression of his father, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right," Jennifer said, and brought Duke closer to her friends. "Audrey, Nathan, this is Duke Crocker. Duke, this is Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos."

"Madam," Duke politely greeted, bowing and kissed her hand.

"Hey! Why didn't you do that when we met?" Jennifer asked, a little offended and . . . she hated to admit this, jealous.

"I was too busy being prodded, remember?" Duke said with a teasing smile.

"Oh . . . yeah . . . sorry," Jennifer said, embarrassed.

"It's fine; I'm willing to make up for lost time," Duke said, and bowed while he kissed her hand, making Jennifer smile.

"Excuse me . . ." Nathan said, getting their attention.

"What? Do you want me to kiss your hand as well?" Duke innocently asked.

"You're a Crocker," Nathan said.

"Yeah . . . and I don't hold grudges, even against a Wuornos," Duke said, and the men began eyeing each other. Jennifer scooted closer to Audrey.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"The Crockers and Wuornoses battled each other 81 years ago, remember?" Audrey kindly reminded.

"Oh . . ." Jennifer didn't really pay much attention during history class when the teacher talked about battles; in her opinion, they were always petty and stupid. She then brought her attention back to Duke and Nathan, glaring at each other.

"I heard about you, Duke," Nathan said. "How you woo the women. Tell me, is it true you bedded 7 women at once?"

"That's an exaggeration and I've changed!" Duke said, defensively, and jabbed his finger in Nathan's chest. He then thought over what he said, "Besides the whole . . . changing into an otter magic."

"Crockers don't change," Nathan said with a stubborn smile. Jennifer rolled her eyes. Not now . . .

She looked at Audrey who gave her a smile and a wink; they knew what to do.

"Say, Duke, I think we should light the candles now; I can help," Jennifer said. "We should also get your lantern."

Duke looked at Jennifer and smiled.

"Sure, Jennifer. I'll even show you where the horses can stay," Duke said and coughed. "Sorry; I must have a piece of wax stuck in my mouth."

Jennifer softly laughed and picked up the candle Duke dropped. She smiled she saw the otter teeth impressions.

"Come on, Nathan," Audrey said, grabbing his hand, while he continued to watch Duke and Jennifer interact. "Let's unpack."

* * *

 

Luckily for Jennifer and Audrey, everyone had plenty to talk about to prevent the men from bickering. Audrey and Nathan also found out that the reason Jennifer packed extra food was Dwight, Claire, and Tommy. She got Tommy some frogs, acorns for Claire, and for Dwight, a honey ham.

"So you have two curses," Nathan reviewed as Jennifer served cake for dessert. "You change into an otter when its day, and if a woman breaks your heart, you'll die?"

Duke nodded. "I don't really mind being an otter, except for the not being able to control the change part."

"And this is Rouge Pond?" Audrey asked in-between bites. "And you can understand animals?"

"Yes."

"And they can understand you?" Audrey asked.

Duke nodded again. "Like Dwight should understand that begging for food doesn't work when you're over 2 feet tall."

Nathan turned to his side to see Dwight looking at his cake longingly. Audrey chuckled.

"Don't worry, Dwight. I think there'll be enough cake leftover for you," Audrey said, as Claire took this opportunity to gobble up crumbs, while Tommy enjoyed the warmth from the candlelight.

"So you can't kill Arla because the curses will still remain?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah; it's one of those," Jennifer added after she swallowed a bite of cake, as Duke nodded.

"So your curse is that you can't physically feel anything?" Duke asked and Nathan nodded.

"Huh. So you're saying that if I punched you right now . . ." Duke began.

"It'd be the last thing you ever do, but yeah, I couldn't feel it," Nathan finished with a thin smile.

"Audrey? Are you okay?" Jennifer asked, seeing the pensive look on Audrey's face, bringing her back.

"Sorry. It's just the name 'Arla.' I know I heard that name before, but I don't remember where," Audrey said.'

"When you do, let me know. Anything I can use to defeat Arla and Wade and remove these curses, I'll take," Duke said.

"Don't worry, Duke. We'll all help," Jennifer said, putting a comforting hand on his, making Duke look at her. Jennifer then looked at her friends. "Right?"

Audrey immediately nodded in agreement, and a second later, Nathan nodded.

"Oh, you promise not to tell anyone about Rouge Pond?" Jennifer remembered.

"I don't like to keep secrets from my Father, but yes, I promise," Nathan said.

"You can trust me," Audrey said.

"Thank you," Duke said, truly appreciating having humans he can trust again.

"Duke, could you wake us up before sunrise? I want to say good-bye to you as a human. I don't mean to sound rude, I mean you're cute as an otter, but—" Jennifer attempted to sound polite.

"It's okay. I understand," Duke said, smiling. "I'll get you up."

"Thanks, Duke," Jennifer said, smiling back.

"Would you like to take a walk around Rouge Pond before you sleep?" Duke asked, as he stood up, and offered a hand to Jennifer.

"Sure," she answered as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"We'll—" Nathan started to say, as he placed down his unfinished cake and began to stand.

"Clean up," Audrey quickly injected, causing Nathan to look at her.

Jennifer and Duke smiled as they walked off.

"But—but—but . . . she . . . he . . ." Nathan tried to say when they were gone.

"Do not try to finish that sentence, Nathan Wuornos, or you're sleeping _alone_ in the tent," Audrey warned.

Nathan was so stunned that he didn't realize Dwight ate his piece of cake.

* * *

 

Jennifer awoke to something tickling her face and it was a little shocking to wake up to see Tommy. The snake slithered to the opening of her tent a bit, before he stopped and looked back, signaling her to follow him with his flickering tail. Jennifer quickly got dressed and exited her tent to see Duke leaning against a tree. The morning mist gave the scenery a more mythic feeling as Jennifer walked up to Duke.

"Duke, what's going on?" Jennifer asked, curious and a little concerned.

"I wanted to talk with you in private, without interference from your Big Brother," Duke said. Jennifer laughed at Duke's appropriate nickname for Nathan. "I asked Claire to wake them up. So . . . walk with me?"

Jennifer nodded and they held hands as they walked. After some time, Duke stopped, turned around to face her, and held both her hands.

"Why is it so important that I'm real?" Duke asked, looking in her eyes.

"Well," Jennifer began, as she wiggled her fingers in Duke's hands. "Staying with you that night we met . . . I really enjoyed being with you . . . and I didn't want it to be a lie."

Duke nodded, understanding, even though Jennifer went about it her own style, and found himself smiling, remembering that night.

"I . . . enjoyed having you around as well," Duke said, causing Jennifer's eyes to light up.

"So, um, where do we go from here?" Jennifer asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"I would like to see you as much as possible."

"I would like that as well," Duke said, smiling. "So will you?"

"Will I what?" Jennifer asked.

"Visit me every night you can," Duke said and thought something over. "Or I can visit you. I think there's a river close to the castle; I better check my charts."

"Anyway, yes," Jennifer said, nodding and smiling. "I will visit you."

This time Duke hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear with a grateful tone. After the hug, Jennifer thought of something.

"Wait; what if something comes up and I need to get in touch with you?" Jennifer asked. "I mean, I don't know how to contact Bowie."

Duke and Jennifer thought over how to solve this problem.

"I know! Remember the stump in the clearing? I'll write you a note and put it under a stone next to it," Jennifer said and Duke smiled and nodded. "And you can have your animal friends deliver your letters!"

"But what if I have to write a letter and it's daylight?" Duke asked and Jennifer's face fell a little, but Duke smiled. "Maybe I can take up finger-painting again."

This made Jennifer smile. Duke felt the sun was about to rise and he knew what he wanted to say to her next.

"Jennifer, thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me feel truly human again in a long time."

Before Jennifer could respond, the sun began to rise, parting the mist. Duke let go of Jennifer's hand and began backing away, but she held tightly to his other hand.

"Whaaawwwss . . ." Duke tried to say, but his vocal chords soon changed, denying him a change to finish his sentence.

Jennifer held onto Duke's hand as long as she could as he changed. She felt fur growing on his hand, the webbing spreading between his digits, his fingers shortening, and even his fingernails becoming little claws. Jennifer knew she couldn't hold onto him any longer as she saw his body shrinking, pulling his now paw with him. When the change was complete, Duke remained standing on his hind legs, giving Jennifer a curious look. Jennifer knelt down.

"I just wanted to show you, that from now on, I'll be by your side," Jennifer said.

Duke was really touched and did the only thing he could in this situation. He placed his front paws on her knees, and leaned in, and licked her check.

Jennifer laughed as Duke's whiskers tickled her skin. Soon Audrey and Nathan were calling for her, as they went to her, letting her know that breakfast was ready. Duke dropped down to all fours and dove into Rouge Pond, hunting for his own breakfast.

After breakfast, everything was soon packed up, and the humans headed home. Jennifer paused to look back at Rouge Pond one more time to see an otter happily leaping in and out of the water.


	6. Ch.5: Let the Child Inside You Play

Ch.5: Let the Child Inside You Play

Claire was surprised when she was covered with water from a splash. She turned in the pond to see Duke surfacing, laughing in the sunshine. He then swam to shore and climbed out to slide on the muddy slope again. Claire smiled as she shook herself and watched Duke slide into the water once more. This time, she paddled up to him when he surfaced.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time," Claire said, getting Duke's attention.

"Well, you know it's because of you, Dwight, and Tommy," Duke said as he swam, and Claire paddled alongside with him. "And you can look as smug as long as you want."

Claire did. They all saw a change in Duke after he met Jennifer. Duke became more energetic and playful, mostly when he was an otter. His animal friends felt this change would lead to a happier future for Duke.

"Where are Dwight and Tommy?" Duke asked as he turned over and floated on his back, scanning the land.

"Dwight's out hunting and Tommy's basking," Claire said. Duke nodded and flipped over. He then spun in the water. Claire found herself laughing, watching Duke.

"Are you going to see Jennifer again?" Claire asked as she circled Duke.

"We're meeting tonight. She would like us to go on a double date with Audrey and Nathan while they're visiting. Not that's it's any of your business," Duke said, swimming up to Claire who tried to look innocent.

"Duke, I'm just looking out for you," Claire said, "unless you don't want to share anymore with me."

Duke then dove underwater. Claire was about to look for him, when he surfaced behind her and playfully nipped her tail feathers, causing her to squawk in surprise. Duke laughed as Claire turned around. He then swam away, diving in and out of the water. Claire smiled as she watched him.

 _"I think we're on the right path to breaking his curses,"_ Claire thought as she observed Duke playing.

* * *

 

One of the things Duke enjoyed about Jennifer was she made him rediscover the joy of playing childhood games again. Tonight they were skipping stones by lantern light. Since Duke was only human during the night, they had to listen to the splashes to count how far the stone went if the lights weren't bright enough, which somehow made the game more interesting. Duke softly laughed as he watched Jennifer threw her stone.

"Nine splashes! I'm leading!" Jennifer cheered and went back to sit next to Duke; they both laughed.

"You cheat," Duke teased. Jennifer made a face.

"I do not!" she exclaimed. "How do you cheat skipping stones?"

"I'll think of something," Duke said, and they both laugh again. When they were done laughing, Jennifer leaned against Duke. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Jennifer replied and looked at Duke. "What did you like to do as a child that you wish you could do again as an adult?"

"What?" Duke asked, curious, looking at her.

"You understood me," Jennifer said, sitting up straighter. "Here, I'll go first: playing with my stuffed animals."

Duke stayed quiet for a moment as he thought.

"Jumping on my bed," Duke said, smiling.

"Dress-up tea parties with my friends."

"Sledding."

"Collecting wildflowers."

"Blowing bubbles."

"Enjoying puppet shows."

"Playing pretend pirates."

"Catching and releasing Aurorae Fireflies."

"Kid activities on holidays," Duke said, then thought over what Jennifer said. "'Aurorae Fireflies?'"

"They're a species of magical fireflies that were around when I was young," Jennifer explained. "They glowed all the colors of the rainbow, hence the name. I used to catch them and watch them change color, then release them before I go to bed. It was beautiful; it was like stars floating close to humans. Then . . ."

"Then what?" Duke cautiously asked.

"Reverend Driscoll said that Aurorae Fireflies were the souls of demons trying to corrupt the minds of children. He preached to the adults to not let their children out at night when the Aurorae Fireflies were around," Jennifer said, getting sad. "He even built another church on the land where the Aurorae Fireflies liked to gather . . . and I haven't seen any since."

Jennifer leaned her head against Duke's arm and he patted her shoulder comfortably, but his mind was thinking of something else.

* * *

 

_The Next Night_

"How much farther, Duke?" Jennifer asked. She was blindfolded and Duke was leading her.

"We're almost there," Duke said, as he held her hand. After a while, he stopped and let go of her hand. "Okay, you can take off the blindfold now."

Jennifer removed the blindfold and couldn't believe her eyes. There, flying all over the field, were Aurorae Fireflies! She stared at Duke.

"Duke, how—" she began.

"I came across this field trying to find a path to town during the first few months I was here," Duke said. "I didn't know what they were, until you described them. I think they relocated here after Driscoll destroyed their home."

Jennifer knew she should thank Duke, but she was too amazed to speak. She looked at Duke, who smiled at her; her face expressed her gratitude. She took a few steps forward and turned around in a circle. Soon Duke walked up to her and she smiled at him.

"Let's get a couple of jars and catch some!" Jennifer said, excitedly. "Then we'll release them over Rouge Pond!"

"Wait, what?" Duke incredulously asked.

"Unless you're afraid I'll catch more than you," Jennifer teased. Duke laughed.

"Okay, now it's on!" Duke said and raced back to his cabin.

"Hey! You're cheating now!" Jennifer exclaimed and ran after him.

* * *

 

Duke and Jennifer carefully unscrewed the lids to their jars. The number of fireflies either of them caught was unimportant now. They opened their jars and watched the Aurorae Fireflies fly out and over Rouge Pond. They flew around the humans as they placed their empty jars on the ground, circled around Claire, floated near Tommy, and one particular firefly decided to land on Dwight's nose, making him look cross-eyed, wondering what to do with the insect, causing Jennifer and Duke to laugh. They watched the Aurorae Fireflies fly around Rouge Pond, changing color, and somehow watching their reflection in the water at the same time made this even more magical.

Jennifer took a few steps away from Duke as she watched the Aurorae Fireflies fly about. They floated close to Jennifer and swirled around her, as if somehow they remembered her. Jennifer spun around as the fireflies danced around her, making her laugh. Duke smiled and walked up to her when she was done.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him.

"Thank you," he whispered, _"for bringing sunshine into my life again."_


	7. Ch.6: Comedy Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah and Hoopla! The story has reviews! Thank you very much! Just to let you know, the reason I've upped the rating is because of the, uh, 'mature' humor in this chapter (heh-heh). Thanks to SilverMidnight52 and magickmaven for their help on this chapter.

Ch.6: Comedy Tonight

The aroma of coffee woke Jennifer up as she raised her head from the table. She must have fallen asleep looking through the books in the library. Jennifer wondered if any of the books Vince and Dave had collected in their travels could help Duke. Maybe not to break the curses (that would be a miracle), she was hoping to 'weaken' them, like having Duke human during the day.

She reached for the coffee, but the cup was given to her. Then she saw Vince and Dave.

"Thank you . . ." she said, a little embarrassed. The Teague brothers gave her a stern look.

"Jennifer, we know something is going on," Dave said in a singsong voice.

"Sleeping in late, taking long naps, your trips out that last all night," Vince listed.

Jennifer mentally winced. She really had hoped that her visits to Rouge Pond were random enough that the Teague brothers wouldn't notice.

"Jennifer, we love you and you know that we have to ask because we want to protect you," Vince said. "Please, tell us. Don't force us to follow you."

Jennifer thought; maybe she could tell part of the truth.

"I really want to tell you everything, I really do," Jennifer said. "But there're curses involved—"

"Ah, say no more," Dave said. "That explains everything."

Vince frowned at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Jennifer can't explain because it involves curses," Dave said.

"But what if something happens to her because of them, Dave?" Vince said. "She could come home as a cat!"

"I like cats."

"I'm thinking of the best case scenario!"

"Then what you suggest we do?"

Dave and Vince stood there thinking for a moment.

"I've got it!" Vince said and looked at Jennifer. "Would it be okay if we guessed what happened?"

"Um, yeah, that would work," Jennifer said.

"Great idea, Vince!" Dave said. "We'll start simple at first: keep it with 'yes' or 'no' questions."

Vince nodded in agreement and the brothers thought of questions.

"Are you helping someone who is cursed?" Vince asked.

"Yes."

"And you're helping him or her?" Dave asked.

"Yes."

"Which is it? Him or her?" Vince asked.

"That's not a 'yes' or 'no' question, Vince!" Dave scolded.

"Well, it's an important question, Dave!" Vince retorted.

"It's fine; I'll answer," Jennifer said with a tiny smile. "Him."

"Oo-h!" The Teague brothers were defiantly intrigued.

"Do you like him?" Dave asked.

"Dave!" Jennifer exclaimed, but decided to answer the question. "I . . . think so."

"Would we like him?" Vince asked.

"Maybe?" she responded.

"Is his family famous?" Vince asked.

"More like infamous," Jennifer said and saw the brothers' eyebrows shot up. "But he's totally different! He's sweet!"

The brothers thought over what Jennifer said and looked at each other.

"Has he ever hurt you?" Vince asked.

"No!" Jennifer exclaimed. "When I first saw him, I thought he was an illusion."

The Teague brothers looked proud.

"Is he the one who owns the owl that delivered your message?" Dave asked.

"Well . . . Bowie's a wild animal, but without him, I couldn't get my message to you," Jennifer said. The brothers looked at each other again.

"Last question," Dave said. "You will let us know if you need help?"

"Oh, yes," Jennifer said.

"Well, Vince, I'm satisfied with her answers. How about you?" Dave said, looking at his brother.

"I'm good as well, Dave," Vince said and looked at Jennifer. "Thank you for your answers, Jennifer."

With that, the Teague brothers left the library. Jennifer let out a sigh of relief and drank her coffee.

* * *

 

"Did you have any favorite servants growing up?" Jennifer asked Duke, as they relaxed under a big tree.

"Most of them didn't stay long because of my parents' . . . attitudes," Duke said. "Eleanor and her daughter, Julia have been the only ones who stayed. I guess they'd tolerated my parents' behavior or they liked me."

"Probably both," Jennifer commented.

"Maybe," Duke said and smiled. "Julia had a crush on me when we were little."

"Really?" Jennifer said, pretending to be offended.

"She grew out of it; she had enough of my . . . shenanigans," Duke said, defending himself. Jennifer chuckled. "But I really miss Gloria."

"Gloria?" There was no way . . . well, maybe . . . there was one way to find out. "What was Gloria's position in your household?"

"She was our family physician," Duke said. "She quit because my Mom wanted her to make narcotics, and she refused. But no matter how much trouble I was in, Gloria had my back."

Duke smiled. "There was this one time when I was 14, my parents were on vacation, and Gloria had all these failed potions she wanted to throw away, but I had a better idea."

"Which was?" Jennifer asked.

"I sold them as sex enhancing drugs," Duke said, making Jennifer laugh. "When Gloria found out, she didn't scold me; she supplied me with more of her failed potions. Don't worry; they didn't make anyone sick, but what they really did . . . now that was funny."

"Such as?"

"One made a man make horse sounds, another one made him believe he was a beautiful woman. There was one that made a guy smell of cookies and another made a man's head all red and swollen," Duke said, causing Jennifer to laugh even harder. "Oh, when I say 'head' I mean the one attached to the neck."

"Did you get in trouble?" Jennifer asked and Duke shook his head.

"That would mean the men had to explain why they were buying sex enhancing drugs," Duke said as his smile grew. "I split the profits with Gloria."

Jennifer then remembered her question she almost forgot to ask because of Duke's story.

"By the way, what was her full name?"

"Gloria Verrano."

Jennifer's mind was already planning.

* * *

 

_ Some Nights Later _

"So why am I standing here in the middle of the night when I could be sleeping?" Gloria asked as she stood beside Jennifer, who was looking into the forest which connected to the back gardens, holding her lantern high.

Tonight the Teague brothers were taking Sir Howard and Garland to a famous opera which was notorious long. Jennifer decided to take this opportunity to invite Duke over, but to also reunite him with an old friend.

"Please tell me you haven't lost your mind," Gloria said, while Jennifer was concentrating on looking for Duke.

Soon they heard the sound of someone walking through the forest, coming their direction, and a second later, Duke appeared. Jennifer smiled and ran up to him. After they hugged, Jennifer led him to Gloria and made sure they saw each other perfectly in the lantern light. Duke and Gloria studied each other.

"Gloria?" Duke asked.

"Duke . . .? Duke Crocker? Is that you?" Gloria asked.

Duke smiled and nodded, and hugged the older woman. When they were done, Gloria punched Duke in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Duke asked, rubbing where Gloria punched him.

"For leaving your idiotic brother in charge!" Gloria said.

"That wasn't my idea," Duke said, looking kind of sad and Gloria noticed.

"Do we need alcohol for your explanation?" Gloria asked.

"Probably."

"Follow me," Gloria said, leading Duke and Jennifer to the castle.

* * *

 

After Gloria heard Duke's story, she poured him another shot glass of whiskey.

"Wow, kid; that's rough," Gloria said as she poured herself a shot. When she put the bottle down, they both took a swig of Jameson.

"You still buy good liquor," Duke said, smacking his lips.

"You still have good taste," Gloria said, making Duke smile. She turned to look at Jennifer sleeping on her bed. "She has a good heart, but you already knew that; she even accepted you being a Crocker."

Duke nodded in agreement.

"So, you like her?" Gloria asked bluntly.

"I . . . do like being with her . . ." Duke began, making Gloria smile.

"Ah, you don't have to tell me everything," Gloria said. "Just treat her good, or the Teague brothers will have to wait in line to rip you apart."

Duke softly chuckled and he and Gloria talked some more. After a while, Jennifer woke up, and they all decided to leave the castle.

"Try not to get yourself anymore cursed, okay?" Gloria said as she and Duke hugged each other good-bye. She then looked at Jennifer. "And you keep an eye on him."

Jennifer and Duke nodded and left Gloria. They were halfway out of the castle, when Duke stopped her.

"This is your castle, right?" Duke asked. "How about a quick tour?"

"Duke, I don't want any of the servants to see you," Jennifer said. "I know they'll inform Vince and Dave."

"We don't need to see all of the castle."

"Duke, no."

"You know I haven't stayed in my home in months; I miss it. Please?" Duke pleaded.

Jennifer sighed; somehow Duke could pull off looking like a sad otter as a human that could melt anyone's heart.

"Fine, but when I say it's time to go, we leave, okay?" Jennifer said and Duke nodded and grinned.

"Thank you," Duke said, still grinning as he followed Jennifer.

Jennifer knew most of the servants' schedules so they could not be caught. She had to admit it was fun showing Duke around, and he was really appreciative that he was able to look around. Right now, they were looking through the art gallery.

"Who's this couple?" Duke asked, looking at a large portrait of a royal couple.

"My parents," Jennifer said in a mournful tone. Duke noticed Jennifer's sad expression.

"You truly loved them," Duke said and Jennifer just nodded back in response. Duke held Jennifer close to comfort her. "At least now I know where you get your beauty."

Jennifer stared at Duke. Did he really say _that_?

"What?" Duke asked, seeing her expression.

Before Jennifer could answer, they heard footsteps and saw the dim glow of a lantern light. Jennifer motioned for Duke to hide in one of the antechambers, and he did. When she felt Duke was safe, she walked towards the footsteps and found herself facing Stan, one of the most reliable guards.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Jennifer quickly said. Stan just nodded back.

"Maybe it's good you're up; it's going to be noisy when they all come back," Stan said, and Jennifer noticed his choice of words.

"'They?'" she asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard; the Teague brothers are coming back home with their friends. Something happened—I don't remembered what—but they had to cancel the final act of the opera. So they're coming back," Stan explained. Jennifer's eyes widen.

"Oh, um, thanks, Stan," Jennifer said. "You may return to your rounds."

Stan nodded and walked out. Jennifer quickly walked back, looking for Duke.

"Duke? Duke?" Jennifer whispered, trying to remember what room he went in. She gasped in surprise when someone caught her arm, and she was relieved to see it was Duke.

"I heard everything; I guess I should go now," Duke said and Jennifer nodded.

* * *

 

"Perhaps we should try the side door to . . . no, that wouldn't work . . . maybe the servants' door back . . . too many people right now . . . the guards' corridor is out of the question . . ." Jennifer reviewed, trying to think of a way to sneak Duke out.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry," Duke said, making her look at him. "I don't want to get you in any trouble; I just wanted to be in a familiar place again . . . and spend more time with you."

Jennifer quickly smiled, but they heard footsteps coming their direction and voices.

"That's Vince and Dave! They're back!" Jennifer exclaimed and headed for the nearest door, which was locked. Duke wished he had something to pick the lock and he was about to look for something, when Jennifer took out a ring of keys and opened the door. Once Duke was inside, she closed the door, and greeted the men.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Dave asked. "Did we wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep," Jennifer said. "So, um, why did the opera ended early?"

"Dave and Vince got us backstage to meet the cast," Garland said. "Just as we were about to return to our seats, Sir Howard wished the actors 'break a leg'. Next thing we hear is that one of them tripped over a prop and broke a leg."

"Oh, that's horrible," Jennifer said, and she meant it. "I hope you'll see the ending soon."

The men thanked Jennifer and went on their way. Jennifer let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile_

Duke noticed the candles as he entered the room and glanced around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. He heard the soft giggling and moaning of pleasure. He shook his head and smirked when he realized _who_ was doing _what_ in the large bed – thankfully under the sheets. Well, mostly under the sheets. Audrey was leaning over Nathan, who was brushing his fingers over Audrey's skin.

"Wow, couldn't you two put a sock on the door? A tie? Some kind of sign? Nice skills, by the way, Nathan," Duke finally had to said.

"Oh my God," Audrey gasped as she moved off of Nathan, and gathered the blankets around herself.

Nathan sat up and glared at Duke. "I didn't know I needed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Wait, what are you doing here? No. Actually, how did you get in here?"

That's when Jennifer came in, looking down at her keys.

"Okay, Duke, they're gone now; all we have to do is—OH MY—" Jennifer's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw Audrey and Nathan.

"I am so sorry!" Jennifer apologized. "I just needed a room to hide Duke."

"Why do you need a room to hide Duke?" Audrey asked.

"Right; you don't know. Vince, Dave and the others are back early from the opera," Jennifer said.

Nathan and Audrey looked freaked out and they instantly got out of bed, searching for their clothes. Duke and Jennifer looked at each other confused, before looking at Nathan and Audrey again.

"What's your problem?" Duke finally asked.

"Sir Howard doesn't want us sleeping together until we are married," Audrey explained, flustered, as she put on her bra. Nathan was hopping around the room, trying put on his pants in a hurry, as he swore. He then noticed Duke and Jennifer were still staring at them.

"Got anything better to do? Go, go, go!" Nathan shooed them out.

Nathan slammed the door closed once Duke and Jennifer were outside the room. The two looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

 

"Should we be here?" Duke asked as they went up a level.

"There'll be a lot of activity on the previous floor because they returned early, so on this floor we'll run into less people," Jennifer said. "Once we're at the other side, we'll head back down, and go to the laundry room. No one will be there at this time of night, and there's a door leading to the river."

Duke agreed; he liked Jennifer's plan.

"All we need to do is to avoid any—" they heard footsteps heading their direction. "—guards."

Duke and Jennifer looked at each other. She took out her ring of keys and unlocked the nearest door. Duke quickly went inside, and after Jennifer made sure the door was closed, she went up to the guard.

"Hi, Rebecca," Jennifer greeted. "Strange night, huh?"

_"Wait,"_ Jennifer thought as Rebecca talked. _"Did I put Duke in my room?"_

* * *

 

Duke looked around the room Jennifer picked. He could tell it was Jennifer's room because he recognized her shoes lying next to her bed. Was it by accident that Jennifer put him in here or was it because . . . it was more likely she was in a hurry and just placed him in the nearest room.

Duke studied her room. It was neither overly feminine nor plain; it was nicely decorated. She had a four-post bed with lace curtains, paintings of beautiful scenes with fantastic beasts, a good sized bookshelf filled with books, a vanity with a three-sided mirror, a closet, chest of drawers, tall windows leading to a balcony, and he could see flowers growing in pots on the balcony ledge.

He then noticed a table with rows of what looked like jewelry boxes, beautifully decorated with gemstones. One of the boxes, with an engraving of a lighthouse on the lid, caught his attention. His curiosity overcame his good judgement and he opened it.

The box was actually a music box which played an enchanting, yet bittersweet tune, when it was opened. Duke saw inside the music box was a key, about 4 inches or 101 cm long, made of some unfamiliar metal, with beautiful designs etched on it, along with the Mason family's coat-of-arms on the top. The key was attached to a thin metal chain.

"Sorry it took so long. She—" Jennifer stopped when she heard the familiar melody and then saw Duke looking at her music box.

She rushed over, and to her relief, saw the key was still there. She shut the lid and held the music box close to her. Jennifer glared at Duke.

"You shouldn't touch other people's belongings!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"I was bored. What did you want me to do? Go through your underwear?" Duke asked.

Jennifer blinked and then broke out laughing; Duke soon joined her.

"I'm sorry I overacted; just this is really precious to me," Jennifer explained, looking at the music box.

"If I may so bold to ask, why is it so important to you?" Duke asked, interested.

Jennifer opened the music box and looked inside. "This is the Mason enchanted heirloom. It's been passed down through the generations. My parents gave this to me before they died."

"What kind of magic?" Duke asked, curious.

"It only works in times of dire situations. When someone is in grave danger, the key will allow a member of the Mason family to travel to that person," Jennifer said, smiling, but it soon faded. "There is a way to activate the magic, but my parents passed away before they were able to tell me, and to my knowledge, it's not written down."

Jennifer closed the music box and placed it back. She then looked at Duke.

"Does your family have any special heirlooms?" Jennifer asked and Duke shrugged.

"I don't know. Most of the Crockers' heirlooms are missing, stolen, broken, or sold to pay off debts," Duke said, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. "All I have is my grandfather's journal and the Crockers' heirloom knife, which is back at my cabin. Wade doesn't even know of its existence."

"Oh," was the only thing Jennifer could say. "Let's get you out."

Duke nodded and followed Jennifer out of her room.

* * *

 

"Jennifer, I really think we should hurry," Duke said as they walked through the slightly darken laundry room.

"I know, but I want to be careful as well," Jennifer said.

"I'm not worried about getting caught, it's—" Duke started to say.

"Who's there?" a voice asked as a figure walked towards them.

"Hide!" Jennifer exclaimed, pushing Duke into a large laundry hamper. She then walked up to whoever spoke.

"What are you doing here, Jennifer?" Garland asked.

"You know, couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk," Jennifer said, trying to sound casual. "What are you doing in the laundry room?"

"Trying to find a place to smoke in peace," Garland said, taking out a cigarette. "Boy won't shut up about how it affects my health. I know this area is a fire hazard. You know of any place better?"

"Well, you know it's not really good for your health," Jennifer said in a teasing-scolding voice.

"Just help me out, and next time you can take my cigarettes away from me," Garland said.

"Oh . . . okay . . . just this once," Jennifer said, playing along. "The courtyard is safe."

"Thanks, Princess," Garland said and kissed her cheek before he left.

Jennifer made sure Garland was really gone, before she bent down looking for Duke.

"The coast is clear, Duke," Jennifer said, trying to see Duke in the linen. Duke soon surfaced.

"Jennifer, I _really_ need to leave," Duke said, trying to climb out.

"I'm trying," Jennifer said, trying to pull him out.

"Listen to me, it's . . . no . . ." Duke said in a resigned tone.

Jennifer realized Duke was becoming lighter and it became easier to get him out and she saw why. Duke was shrinking and growing fur and a tail. Soon Jennifer was holding an otter in her arms.

"You were trying to tell me the sun was rising, weren't you?" Jennifer said. Duke could only nod his head in response.

Jennifer thought over her situation. Okay, bad news: otters are not very agile on land; good news: Duke was now small enough to hide. Jennifer readjusted Duke and made sure he was comfortable, before she walked on. They were now coming to the area of the room where servants picked up clean laundry. She was almost there . . .

"Miss. Mason, is that you?" Sir Howard's voice asked.

Jennifer quickly looked around and hid Duke in a wicker laundry basket, covering him with the sheets.

"Ah, it is you, Miss. Mason," Sir Howard said, coming up to her, as she stood up. Sir Howard looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"I . . . uh . . . thought I could help the servants by organizing the laundry," Jennifer quickly said.

"I see," Sir Howard said in an uninterested tone. They moved aside as the servants entered the room. "Have you seen King Garland?"

"Try the courtyard," Jennifer said.

"I will; thank you, Miss. Mason," Sir Howard said and bowed his head to her before he left.

Jennifer turned around to get Duke out of the laundry basket . . .

. . . only to find the laundry basket gone.

She held in her scream.

* * *

 

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Audrey asked, seeing her run up to her and Nathan, looking like she was about to cry.

"Duke . . ." Jennifer said, trying not to break down in tears.

"What happened? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Nathan questioned. Jennifer shook her head and took in deep breaths before explaining what happened with Duke.

"Don't worry, Jennifer, we'll help you look," Audrey said. "Right, Nathan?"

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. Duke may not be his favorite person, but he could put aside his mistrust to help Jennifer.

"All we have to do is to find him before—" A female scream interrupted Audrey. "—anyone else does."

Everyone ran to the room where the scream originated to see the new maid, Hadley Chambers, terrified, and a wicket basket overturned with sheets dumped on the floor.

"What happened, Hadley?" Dave kindly asked.

"Gi-Gi-Gi-Giant rat," Hadley said, hysterical. "I was just putting away the clean sheets, when I saw it in the basket—"

"That's impossible. Giant rats don't live this far north," Garland said.

_Author's Note: He's right_

"This could be an invasive species," Sir Howard suggested. "Are you sure it was a giant rat, Miss. Chambers?"

"It was this big!" Hadley said, indicating the length with her hands. "Lots of whiskers . . . furry . . . long tail . . ."

"He's not a giant rat! He's a river otter!" Jennifer suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at her. "I mean . . . your description sounds more like a river otter . . . a male river otter."

"Even so, it must be eliminated," Sir Howard said, causing Jennifer's eyes to widen, and he noticed. "A river otter coming inside a castle is unusual behavior. Therefore, it must be diseased and destroyed before it inflects any human."

"No, wait!" Jennifer pleaded. "Couldn't we . . . capture the otter, try to cure him, then set him free somewhere else?"

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment, Miss. Mason," Sir Howard said. "This has to be done for the good of the kingdom."

Sir Howard then left and the Teague brothers followed him. Garland looked at Nathan before he joined them.

"Aren't you going to join us for the hunt, son?" Garland asked.

"I'll be right there . . . I'll escort Jennifer to her room for her safety," Nathan said.

"Good plan," Garland said, nodding, and then left. The three looked at each other.

"We need to find Duke, fast!" Audrey said.

"From what I hear, hiding is one of his specialties," Nathan said. "It's going to be impossible finding him."

"If we only knew his pattern of behavior," Audrey said.

Jennifer then got a bright idea. There might be someone who could help . . .

* * *

 

Gloria grumbled as she got out of bed to answer whoever was knocking on her door. However, her anger disappeared when she saw Jennifer's very worried face on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Gloria asked in a concern voice.

Jennifer explained the events that happened after she and Duke left Gloria.

"And now Sir Howard and the others are hunting Duke, thinking he's a diseased animal," Jennifer said, feeling the tears welled up in her eyes. "They're going to kill him, Gloria! Nathan said Duke is great at hiding, but we need to find him before Sir Howard does! You were with Duke as he grew up. Do you have any idea where he would hide? Please, Gloria! I don't—"

Gloria raised her hand. "I was already on your side the moment I saw your face."

Jennifer smiled, feeling a little better. Gloria thought over the facts.

"By now Duke is aware people are looking for him, but I know he's not going to leave without knowing you're okay," Gloria reviewed and pondered. She then smiled. "Of course . . . it's that simple! I know where he is."

"Where?" Jennifer asked.

"Hiding in plain sight," Gloria said, smirking.

* * *

 

"This looks like a good spot," Gloria said as she and Jennifer stopped in front of one of natural pools in the back gardens. Jennifer scanned the water.

"Duke? Duke? Are you here?" Jennifer called out.

She was filled with relief as an otter head popped out of the water. When Duke saw the women, he submerged and swam to them. Once Duke was close enough, Jennifer picked up the otter and hugged him; she didn't even mind her clothes getting wet.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Duke," Jennifer said as she hugged him and he gave her a nose kiss.

Gloria was about to leave when Jennifer pulled her into the hug.

"I don't know how to thank you, Gloria," Jennifer said.

"That two week vacation I asked for next month should be enough," Gloria said, making Jennifer briefly laugh. "Okay, happy time is over; let's get Duke out of here before things really get out of control."

* * *

 

"You did what?!" Sir Howard demanded.

"You heard me! I had enough hearing you stomp around the castle, so I cooked up a musk similar to a female otter's scent to lure the otter outside," Gloria said. "Oh, and by the way, it didn't look sick."

"Let's be sure," Garland said. "Show us where you let the otter out."

"This way, gentlemen," Gloria said, leading the men away.

Audrey checked the coast was clear and signaled the others to follow her. First was Nathan, carrying a tall woven basket on his back, then came Jennifer.

When they were outside, Nathan felt the basket moving.

"Not yet, Duke," Nathan whispered, and Duke pulled his head back in.

They stopped when they were a good distance away from the castle and in the forest. Nathan placed the basket down and removed the top; Jennifer helped Duke out.

"I'm sorry this happened, Duke," Jennifer said. Duke shook his head.

"I think Duke is trying to say you shouldn't blame yourself, and he is responsible," Nathan said and Duke nodded his head. "Which he is."

Duke stuck out his tongue at Nathan hearing his comment, causing the women to laugh.

"I think I should wait till things calm down until we see each over again," Jennifer said and Duke nodded in agreement. "Thanks; I'll keep you updated."

Duke nodded again and headed to the river. Nathan, Audrey, and Jennifer then returned to the castle.

"What a crazy night," Audrey commented and looked at Jennifer. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," Jennifer said.

She agreed it was a crazy night, but there was one good thing that came out of it which was what Duke said in the art gallery.

_"At least now I know where you get your beauty."_

Those words brought a smile to Jennifer's face.


	8. Ch. 7: A Song for Someone

Ch. 7: A Song for Someone

A week passed until Jennifer contacted Duke and informed him she had time to visit him. Duke was overjoyed, but when they finally got together, she seemed rather pensive. Jennifer didn't know how to tell Duke that during that week Nathan was informing her on what he knew, and had found out about Duke. It made her question if he was suitable for her, but she also didn't want to be heartbroken and to literally break his heart. So she stayed quiet as she pondered what to do with the information, and how to approach Duke about it.

Duke seemed to sense something was up, but something told him to wait to ask her. So instead, he invited her for a walk; and she accepted. They stopped on top of a small hill that overlooked Rouge Pond, and sat down. The view was beautiful, especially seeing the stars' reflection in the water of the pond. After a while, Duke moved his hand on top of Jennifer's hand, causing her to look at him when she felt his touch.

"Duke," she started. _"Better get this over with."_ "What Nathan said when you met him, was that true?"

"He said a lot of things about me," Duke said, smiling trying to make light of the conversation.

"About how you bedded—"

"Oh, that," Duke said and let out a breath of air. "Well, if you must know—"

Duke looked around a couple of times, like someone was spying on them, before he leaned over and whispered in Jennifer's ear. She giggled when he was done.

"Does that answer your question?" Duke asked.

"Yes, thank you," Jennifer said, smiling. "And . . . thank you for being honest with me."

"I've never like talking about my past because . . . you know, it's the past," Duke said.

"But I need to know you, Duke," Jennifer said, making him look at her. "I want to help you break your curses . . ."

Duke's eyes widen a bit as Jennifer continued talking.

". . . I mean, I don't need to know every detail of your life, like when you lost your first tooth, or what were you afraid of as a kid . . ."

"Bananas," Duke said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"I'm secretly afraid of bananas," Duke whispered. Jennifer made a face.

"That's not true!"

"It is," Duke calmly replied.

Jennifer playfully slapped Duke's arm.

"You hit me," Duke said. "Well, if you can hit me, then I can do this."

Duke began tickling Jennifer, who burst out laughing. She retaliated by tickling Duke back, making him laugh as well. After a few minutes, they stopped and caught their breath, as they laid on the grass.

"You want to head back now?" Duke asked. Jennifer nodded and he helped to her feet. They walked back to Rouge Pond, holding hands.

"Duke," Jennifer said, as they walked across the stepping stones along a creek. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Duke looked back at her. "Why are you asking me difficult questions after a week apart?"

"I had a lot of time to think," Jennifer said. "Well?"

Duke stayed silent as they entered a grove of trees.

"I think you're beautiful inside and out," Duke said, and he moved a low-hanging branch out of the way for Jennifer, "in fact, your beauty inside makes you more beautiful on the outside."

Jennifer just stared at him in astonishment, and Duke noticed. He was paying more attention to Jennifer that he didn't realize that he let go of the branch too soon and it covered his head.

Jennifer and Duke laughed as he escaped the branch, and found his hair covered with leaves. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair to remove the leaves.

"Let me help," Jennifer said and brushed the leaves out of Duke's hair.

As she did this, she realized how . . . attracted she was to Duke's fine features. How his bangs framed his face, how his short hair curled up at the ends, how deep his brown eyes were, and how his smile seemed to make her warm inside.

"Did you get all of them?" Duke asked, bringing her back to reality.

Jennifer realized she was just combing her fingers through Duke's hair now.

"Yes . . . they're all gone," Jennifer said, as she removed her hand, blushing.

Duke smiled and they continued walking.

"May I ask you questions now?" Duke asked.

"What?"

"You asked me personal questions, so I think it's fair that I should ask you a couple," Duke said, smirking.

"Well . . ."

"I'll give you a prize if you answer them," Duke said, grinning.

"I guess . . . okay," Jennifer said.

"Thank you," Duke said and stopped to face her. "After everything you have heard about my family and my history, are you afraid I might hurt you?"

_This_ was unexpected. Jennifer carefully thought over the question.

"I believe you are the type of man who would push me away to protect me," Jennifer said. "But only for that reason."

Duke found himself smiling hearing her answer. "You're right. Now, answer this one, you'll get your prize. Would you stay with me even though it might put you in danger?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because . . ." Jennifer held Duke's hands tightly. "After everything you've been through, you deserve to have someone with you."

Duke was deeply touched.

"So . . . do I get my prize now?" Jennifer asked with a sight tease.

"Oh . . . yes," Duke finally answered.

He reached up to a flowering tree and picked a dark pink blossom. Duke then placed the flower in Jennifer's hair and she smiled. He had to smile as well, seeing how the flower looked in her short dark brown hair.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

They soon reached Rouge Pond, and Jennifer stopped, causing Duke to look back at her.

"Duke," Jennifer said when he was close to her. "If you really want my honest opinion about you: you're the least selfish man I've ever met."

They just stood there, looking at each other, but soon Duke moved his hands and cupped Jennifer's face. He then kissed her and she returned his kiss.

Jennifer rapidly blinked when they were done. "You kissed me."

"You kissed me back," Duke said, smiling.

"True," Jennifer said and she put her hands around his neck and kissed Duke.

They were smiling at each other when they stopped, and they kissed again, as they wrapped their arms around each other. This kiss spoke the words humans usually say, but for them, it was unnecessary.

_"I love you."_


	9. Ch. 8: Big Brother is Watching You . . . Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if Nathan and Jennifer act too out of character. Hopefully the chapter will explain their actions. If not, please let me know, and I'll clear it up.

Ch. 8: Big Brother is Watching You . . . Again

Nathan looked at Audrey and smiled as they rode their horses through the forest. This is the happiest he'd been on this visit. Sir Howard and King Garland had to return to their respected regions to handle internal personal business.

This means that Nathan had 5 days to spend alone with Audrey. However, he knew Sir Howard would pay people to spy on them. So Nathan told the staff that he and Audrey would be doing 'wildness training' to prevent prying eyes. This was great: just he and Audrey together, no one to bother them, no interruptions, and no stress.

"You know, I think Jennifer's rubbing off on you," Audrey said, getting Nathan's attention.

"In what way?" Nathan asked, smiling at her.

"You haven't told me where we're camping," Audrey said.

"We're going to turn over here," Nathan said, directing Blue. After he waved some bugs away from his face, he noticed Audrey wasn't with him. He stopped Blue, and looked back. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan, if we go this direction, it will take us to Rouge Pond," Audrey said.

"Didn't you like it there?"

"I did, but Duke—"

"Duke does not own Rouge Pond; he protects and maintains it," Nathan said as he rode back to Audrey and stopped next to Lucy. He then leaned in close to her. "Plus, no one else knows how to get there."

Audrey's eyes widen, understanding Nathan's words. "Where—"

"I think we lost them when we entered the forest," Nathan said. Audrey sighed as the sun set.

"It would be harder to track us in the dark, unless we stay here talking," Audrey said. "Plus if anyone could relate to have privacy, it's Duke."

Nathan nodded and they both trotted their horses off to Rouge Pond.

* * *

 

"I think that's enough," Audrey said as Nathan lit another lantern to give them enough light to see when they reached Rouge Pond.

"How about I start a fire and cook us dinner, while you begin to unpack?" Nathan suggested.

"Ooh, you read my mind; I like it," Audrey said, smiling.

Audrey and Nathan kissed before he left to collect firewood. He was about to return, when Nathan heard something that made him stop.

"Are you sure about this, Duke?" Jennifer's voice asked.

"You did ask me, and I said it was possible," Duke's voice responded. "Now, are you going to get on or just stand there?"

"There you are, Nathan," Audrey said, walking up to him. "Where did you pack—"

Nathan quickly put down the firewood and motioned for Audrey to be quiet, as he continued to listen.

"I don't know if I can fit," Jennifer's voice said.

"Just spread your legs and hop on," Duke's voice said.

Nathan drew his sword and ran to the voices; Audrey followed him.

"Okay," Jennifer's voice said.

"Good; now, up we go," Duke's voice said.

"Oh, my!"

"Just hold on tight; wrap your legs around if you're afraid you're going to fall off."

"Got it."

"We'll start off slow."

"Right."

"How are you doing?"

"This is really fun! Can we go faster?"

"Yeah!"

"Ah-ha!" Nathan exclaimed, with his sword ready when he reached them and saw . . .

. . . Jennifer on Dwight's back while Duke was watching them. When Audrey reached them, Dwight stopped and joined Duke and Jennifer staring in confusion at the new arrivals.

"Audrey? Nathan?" Jennifer asked, puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Duke asked.

"Never mind me. What are you doing here, riding a bear?" Nathan asked, after he sheathed his sword and walked up to Jennifer. Dwight laid down so Jennifer could dismount.

"I like to visit Duke, remember?" Jennifer said, somewhat annoyed. "I wondered what it would be like riding a bear, and Duke asked Dwight if that was if that was okay, and Dwight was happy to help."

"And you allowed her?" Nathan asked, turning to face Duke.

"I was watching," Duke said. "You still haven't explained why you are here."

"Audrey and I are going to spend some time together," Nathan said, glaring at Duke. "We're not doing anything to hurt Rouge Pond."

"Which is why we should get back to unpack," Audrey said, trying to get Nathan away.

"Oh, me too," Jennifer remembered, making Nathan look at her.

"You're staying here? Where?" Nathan questioned her.

"Hey, back off," Duke said, stepping in front of Nathan. "Just because you have a sword, doesn't give you the right to push people around."

"It does when it involves a low-life royal brat like you," Nathan said, glaring at Duke.

"Oh, you think you're tough? You may have a sword, but I have a bear," Duke shot back.

Dwight's eyes widen in disbelief and made some growling-grumbling sounds, which caught Duke's attention.

"What do you mean 'don't get me involve?' I thought you had my back, Dwight," Duke asked. Dwight continued to talk as he turned around and walked off. "Come on! This is not a 'petty human squabble!' Dwight!"

Duke followed Dwight, pleading with him to return. Nathan walked up to Jennifer.

"Do Vince and Dave know you're here?" Nathan asked.

"Kind of . . .?" Jennifer reluctantly said. "They know I'm helping someone who is cursed, and I told them that I wanted to spend a few days with him for support."

"You call _this_ support?" Nathan exclaimed, gesticulating around the woods.

Before either Audrey or Jennifer could talk, Duke returned.

"Well, Dwight's not coming back, but he is willing to be ridden," Duke said and looked at Jennifer. "He must really like you."

Jennifer smiled. "Let's return to your cabin."

"Sure," Duke said, offering an arm and Jennifer took it.

"Wait! His cabin?" Nathan asked, disgusted.

"Yes, Nathan. I am staying at Duke's cabin," Jennifer said. "It's what people do when they're a couple."

Audrey proudly smiled, while Nathan looked like his brain just got fried.

"You and . . . _him_?" Nathan slowly got out.

"That's the definition of a couple," Duke said with a wide grin.

"Jennifer, you can't be serious," Nathan said.

Jennifer looked hurt, while Duke looked like he was about to hit Nathan. Audrey had enough.

"Now I see the real reason you wanted to stay at Rouge Pond," Audrey said, crossing her arms across her chest. "You wanted to flirt with Duke."

Nathan whipped his head back to stare at Audrey in disbelief, giving Duke and Jennifer a chance to escape, laughing together.

* * *

 

"A swing?" Duke asked Jennifer.

They were back in his cabin, sitting in front of the fireplace, in their nightwear, wrapped in blankets, drinking hot chocolate, cuddling together.

"Yes, it would be fun," Jennifer said, smiling. "The tree in the back to the left would be perfect! You could push me . . ."

"But it seems unfair having you push me when it's my turn," Duke said, but then he smiled. "Maybe I can make a swing big enough for two . . ."

"I like that," Jennifer said, still smiling, and leaned her head against Duke's shoulder, "sounds romantic."

Duke's smile grew and kissed Jennifer on her forehead. He then gently lifted her chin to kiss her lips . . .

"Hey, Duke, are you in here?" Nathan called out from the doorway, breaking them apart. They heard footsteps and then Nathan saw them.

"Oh, hi; listen, we're low on blankets, so I was wondering if we could borrow some of yours?" Nathan asked in an overly friendly tone.

"Sure, go right ahead," Duke said, deadpan. Duke made a mental note to install locks on his doors. "Do you need any help finding them?"

"No, don't get up. I can find them myself," Nathan said and walked around the cabin. "Nice place you have here. Do you mind if I look around? We also need some towels, plus . . ."

"We're not going to—" Duke began, looking at Jennifer, as Nathan continued to talk.

"Nope," Jennifer said, resigned to a ruined romantic night.

Three minutes later, Audrey came to retrieve Nathan, and had a long serious talk with him when they returned to camp.

* * *

 

_The Next Day_

Nathan actually felt better today. Audrey's talk made sense to him and he did feel more relaxed not having to worry about Duke and Jennifer. Dwight even demonstrated that he was neutral by showing Nathan a great place to hunt pheasants. Right now, Nathan was returning to camp with a good number of pheasants he had shot as the sun began to set. He was starting to clean them, when he overheard Audrey and Jennifer.

"Thanks for helping me with the laundry, Audrey," Jennifer said.

"Not a problem," Audrey said. "By the way, I wanted to tell you last night: congratulations!"

"Aw, thanks!"

"You do look happy with him," Audrey said.

"It's great being with Duke, especially when we sleep together." That was enough for Nathan to stop and search for Duke. Unfortunately, he left before he could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Wow, the sex is that good?" Audrey asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, not like that," Jennifer said and laughed. "One time he made advances and I was ready, but I told him to stop."

"Really? Why?" Audrey asked.

"I explained to Duke what could happen if I got pregnant," Jennifer said. "I mean, what would happen if I got pregnant, while Duke is still cursed? Would the curses affect our children? Would they be otters with human minds, anthropomorphic otters, or could they switch between forms? Duke completely understood and stopped."

Audrey blinked as she took in what Jennifer said seriously. "Wow, I never really thought about how complicated it might be for you two to have a family if Duke was still cursed. Still, I'm glad Duke acted like a gentleman and is respectful." She then paused. "But didn't you say—"

"Oh! I meant sleeping together literally," Jennifer said and the women laughed at their misunderstanding. "It's just so . . . comfortable lying close to him, snuggling together."

Audrey was about to say something when they heard a ruckus, and they went to see the cause.

* * *

 

"What's your problem?" Duke asked, dodging Nathan's sword.

"You took advantage of Jennifer!" Nathan said, trying to hit Duke.

"I never did that!" Duke defensively said.

"Liar!" Nathan said, raising his sword.

"Nathan, stop!" Audrey ordered, as she and Jennifer stood in-between the men.

"Audrey, get out of the way," Nathan said. "You heard Jennifer—"

"I meant literally!" Jennifer exclaimed, exasperated.

Nathan slowly lowered his sword and sheathed it, looking somewhat embarrassed. He then turned around and walked away. Audrey gave Duke an apologetic look before she went after Nathan.

"Are you all right?" Jennifer asked as Duke let out a breath of air.

"Physically, yes," Duke said. "Mentally . . . I'm not sure. I didn't know Nathan was _that_ protective."

"Me neither," Jennifer said and noticed a nice spot of flowers. "Let's go over there and relax for a while."

Duke agreed and they sat down on the grass.

"Jennifer, do know a way to have Nathan . . . tolerate me?" Duke asked. Jennifer softly chuckled, and then she got an idea.

"What if you fix dinner for them?" Jennifer suggested. Duke made a face.

"I don't think the solution that's simple," Duke said.

"Hear me out: We'll invite Nathan and Audrey to your cabin for dinner. If you're the one making the peace offering, Nathan would have to realize that you're better than the other Crockers, and maybe he'll back off," Jennifer explained. Duke thought it over.

"That could actually work," Duke said. "I could take Dwight up on his offer to go salmon fishing tomorrow."

"I think Nathan and Audrey are going for a hike, then they have an appointment with a farrier tomorrow. I'll tell them to stop by your cabin when they return from their hike, and let them know about the dinner double date," Jennifer said, getting happy. Duke looked at her and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you I love that you're a genius?" Duke asked, grinning.

"Not yet," Jennifer said with a teasing smile.

"Well, you are," Duke said and leaned to kiss her, but paused. "Do you think he's watching?"

"No."

"Good." Duke then completed his kiss.

* * *

 

_ The Next Day _

Duke got out of the water, dragging the large salmon with him. Jennifer bent and took the fish from Duke, and placed it in the pail next to the one he caught earlier.

"They look great; let's go back," Jennifer said.

Duke nodded and followed Jennifer back to his cabin, trying to dry himself on the way. He felt tired; he usually hunted for himself, never for others before, so maybe that's why he felt worn out. Duke still felt wet when he entered his cabin and stopped to sneeze.

He was about to look for a place to dry himself when he felt himself being picked up and covered with towels. Duke turned to see Jennifer drying him in her arms.

"I hope you're not getting sick. Do you feel ill?" Jennifer asked, concerned, as she dried him. Duke shook his head and yawned. Jennifer smiled and walked to the bedroom.

"You must be tired, since you were hunting for so many people. Let's take a nap before Nathan and Audrey arrive," Jennifer said, placing Duke and the towels on the bed.

Duke agreed and rubbed himself into the towels to finish drying himself. Jennifer laughed watching him as she sat on the bed.

Jennifer made herself comfortable as Duke, now dry, found a nice place to cuddle next to her. Jennifer gently stroked Duke as he fell asleep.

_"I don't want to feel sad,"_ Jennifer thought as she petted Duke, and found herself drifting off. _"I have to keep telling myself that I will find a way to break Duke's curses, and one day, Duke and I will enjoy the sun together . . ."_

* * *

 

"Jennifer? Duke? Are you here?" Nathan asked as he entered the cabin. Audrey was waiting outside with the horses.

Nathan looked in the rooms and his eyes widen in horror when he saw the scene in the bedroom.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Nathan yelled, waking up Jennifer and Duke.

"What's wrong with you, Nathan?" Jennifer asked, standing up.

"He had his hands on your breasts!" Nathan said, pointing accusingly at Duke. "I told you, Jennifer! He's nothing but a pervert!"

"Paws," Jennifer corrected.

"What?"

"He had his paws on my—"

"Whatever! He's still a pervert!"

"Look, Nathan, if you would calm down—" Jennifer started, trying to tell him her idea.

"He's going to use you, Jennifer, then toss you aside," Nathan said. "He's a Crocker! He'll never be faithful to you!"

"Don't talk like I'm not in the room," Duke said, but all the humans heard was a hissing bark which made them look at him.

"At least when you're like this I don't have to hear your voice," Nathan said, before looking at Jennifer. Duke was definitely insulted. "Audrey and I are going to be late to the farrier. When we come back, we'll continue this talk."

Nathan marched out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Jennifer sat down on the bed, feeling defeated. She sniffed, trying to hold in her tears. Duke placed a comforting paw on her lap, but she was too upset to even notice. Duke had enough and jumped off the bed.

_"Okay, you leave me no choice. Normally, I'm a gentlemen, but you've gone too far, Nathan,"_ Duke thought as he ran outside and into Audrey's and Nathan's tent. _"Now it's time for revenge."_

* * *

 

Nathan didn't go into detail why he came out of Duke's cabin in a bad mood to Audrey, but he could tell Audrey was getting annoyed with his feud with Duke. It wasn't his fault that the Crockers were liars, cheats, and fiends. He was just looking out for Jennifer, who was too sweet, innocence, and trusting, to fall in love with a _Crocker._

"Nathan," Audrey said, as they dismounted from their horses, when they returned to camp. "Did we leave the tent flap open?"

Before Nathan could answer, something caught his eye.

"No, no, no, no," he mumbled as he spirited to a large mud puddle next to Rouge Pond. He saw to his horror he was right. There, lying in the mud, were most of his clothes.

Nathan snapped.

"I'll skin him alive!" Nathan screamed, as Audrey saw the mess.

"We don't know for certain that he did it," Audrey said, trying to give Duke the benefit of the doubt, but Nathan saw something.

"Does that answer your question?" Nathan said, and Audrey turned around to see an otter walking out of their tent, carrying Nathan's underwear in his mouth.

"Duke!" Nathan yelled and chased after Duke, who ran away, playfully evading Nathan's attempts to catch him.

"Audrey, have you seen Duke? I can't find him—" Audrey directed Jennifer to Nathan chasing Duke. The women looked at each other, then back at the men, and burst out laughing.

Duke was so focus at eluding Nathan that he didn't realize the sun was setting, and soon found himself running on his hands and knees . . . with Nathan's underwear in his _human_ mouth. The women laughed even harder. Duke stopped, causing Nathan to trip over him. Audrey was having trouble standing up straight, while Jennifer was holding her sides, because they were laughing so hard. Duke stood up, slowly removing the underwear from his mouth. Nathan got back on his feet and turned to face Duke.

"Return my underwear!" Nathan demanded.

"Take it; it tastes awful," Duke said, handing Nathan his underwear, trying to spit out the taste from his mouth.

"You have gone too far!" Nathan said, enraged, when his underwear was back in his hands.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made Jennifer cry!" Duke said.

The women soon stopped laughing.

"Why was she crying?"

"Because we wanted to invite you to dinner, but you were too busy criticizing her!"

"I wasn't criticizing her, I was criticizing you!"

Nathan and Duke began arguing in earnest. This time, Jennifer had enough, and walked over to the two men.

"Shut up!" Jennifer yelled, getting their attention. She glared at Nathan. "You're . . . you're so selfish!"

"Excuse me?" Nathan said in complete disbelief.

"You're selfish! You only think about yourself!" Jennifer yelled, exasperated. "You want everything your way, not caring about other people's feelings! You want people to pity you because you can't feel! Duke has _2 curses!_ You're so lucky you can be with Audrey all the time! How do you think I feel? I can only be with Duke 6 hours or less! Get over yourself!"

Duke smiled, but that faded when Jennifer glared at him.

"And you should be more mature!" Jennifer yelled. She then stomped off into the forest, fighting off tears.

Audrey gave the men a look mixed with disappointment, anger, and disgust, before she followed Jennifer, taking a lantern with her, leaving Duke and Nathan silent for a change.

* * *

 

Audrey found Jennifer sitting on a log, crying. She sat next to Jennifer and placed her arm around her, causing Jennifer to look at Audrey.

"Why do men have to be so callous?" Jennifer said, sobbing.

"Eh, men are stupid," Audrey said, causing Jennifer to briefly laugh through her tears. "When I left them, it looked like you gave them a lot to think about. We'll give them an hour to think and see if they improve. If not, we'll leave them, and get ourselves a room and a meal at the closet inn."

Jennifer nodded. "B-B-But I feel bad . . . leaving Duke . . . alone."

Audrey looked at Jennifer. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Jennifer nodded again, but Audrey looked confused. "Wait, shouldn't that break Duke's curses?"

Jennifer sadly shook her head. "We need to live together as well, and staying with him a few days doesn't count."

Audrey nodded back, understanding and sympathetic.

"I want to tell Vince and Dave about Duke, and I know they won't speak about Rouge Pond; they're very good keeping secrets," Jennifer said and smiled despite herself, as her tears lessened. "But I don't know how to explain it to them, especially with . . ."

Audrey nodded again, understanding what Jennifer meant. Recently, they heard Wade has been more aggressive with his attacks to reclaim lands the Crocker family once own, and she knew Duke would be interrogated about his brother if Sir Howard and King Garland saw him.

Jennifer soon stopped crying, when suddenly, they heard sounds of marching armored soldiers. The women slowly got up as unfamiliar armored men marched into their sight, and saw them.

* * *

 

Nathan placed his arms on his knees as he watched the ripples spread from the pebble he threw in the pond. This is not what he wanted: to be alone. Even Duke left to do . . . whatever . . . but he looked equally hurt as well. He did the right thing . . . right? To protect the ones he loved; that what the King taught him . . . However, Jennifer's words still echoed through his mind and he knew she was right too. When he looked back on his actions and his words, he realized he was acting selfish, and not as a protector. He felt awful for what he said and did.

The sound of someone sitting down next to Nathan made him look to see Duke, mirroring his position.

"Hey," Duke greeted.

"Hey," Nathan responded.

"I just want to let you know . . . that I washed and cleaned the clothes that I dragged through the mud," Duke said.

Nathan let out a bark of a laugh, then let out a sigh as he looked out at the pond. "I messed up, didn't I?"

" _We_ screwed up big time," Duke said, making Nathan look at him. "Hey, I'm not taking credit for what you did."

Nathan briefly laughed. "I guess you're not that bad."

"I can see why Audrey loves you," Duke said.

"I still think you're a deviant," Nathan said with a thin smile.

"And I still think you're uptight," Duke said, smiling.

The men laughed.

"So . . . what do we do now?" Nathan asked.

"Well, we could kiss and make up," Duke suggested.

"Not happening," Nathan said, and they smiled and laughed again.

"Or I could ask around and see if anyone saw Audrey and Jennifer," Duke said.

"Better," Nathan said and they stood up.

* * *

 

"No," Dwight said, shaking his head.

"I'm serious, Dwight! We want to find Audrey and Jennifer! You can track their scent!" Duke said.

Duke had called his animal friends to ask them if any of them knew where Audrey and Jennifer were. Some, like Claire, were willing to help, but others, like Dwight, decided to respect the women's privacy, or like Tommy, who didn't like to be awakened at night.

"Do I look like a canine to you?" Dwight said, as Nathan watched Duke's conversation in confusion and wonder.

"We just want to tell them we're sorry!" Duke said.

"Then you can wait to tell them when they come back," Dwight said.

"That's enough, Dwight. They realize what they did was stupid, and I think they suffered long enough," Claire said, and looked at Duke. "I'll help you look."

"Thanks, Claire," Duke said.

Duke was about to inform Nathan when they heard female screaming. They recognized the voices as Audrey's and Jennifer's. They looked in the direction the screams originated from. Duke ran his hand through his hair and swore. Nathan noticed.

"What's there?" Nathan asked.

" _That_ area is controlled by Wade," Duke said. "His new army patrols it frequently. Audrey and Jennifer must have run into them."

"We have to—" Nathan them realized Duke was unarmed, while he only had his sword. However Duke was thinking ahead.

"Go on; Claire will lead you," Duke said. "Dwight, Tommy, you're with me; I need to pick up a few things at my cabin."

Nathan just nodded and the men ran in opposite directions. Nathan was glad there was a full moon out so he could see Claire's flying form nicely. He drew his sword when he saw men wearing black glistening armor, weapons ready, trying to surround Audrey and Jennifer. Audrey already had her sword out, standing protectively in front of Jennifer. Nathan attacked the nearest solider and Audrey did the same thing.

Not being able to physically feel anything was not helpful during a swordfight; especially when he saw blood dripping from his shoulder where a solider cut him. Soon, a Sasquatch Bear ran into the fray, angrily roaring, and on his back was Duke. Duke threw something at the solider attacking Nathan, which made it stumbled away. Dwight stopped when he was close enough to Nathan and Duke quickly dismounted, collecting the items that missed their target. Nathan's eyes widen when he saw what they were, while Dwight fought the soldiers.

" _Shuriken?!_ You have _shuriken?!_ " Nathan exclaimed as Duke picked up the last one. He looked at Nathan.

"I'll hook you up," Duke casually said and went back to the fight. He grabbed a soldier's arm and Tommy slid out from underneath his jacket and attempted to bite the soldier's fingers.

Audrey was busy trying to make sure Jennifer stayed safe while preserving her own life as well. She then saw an opening and swung, beheading her opponent.

That's when things got really strange. There was no blood; there was nothing inside the helmet, the body just dropped to the ground. It then began disintegrating into black oil-like bubbles that floated off. The humans were shocked, but that didn't last long when their survival was at stake.

Jennifer felt useless as she watched the others battle. Even Claire was helping, flying in the faces of the soldiers. Dwight was extremely useful, using all his natural weapons against their enemy. As she watched Duke throw a hatchet into a soldier's face, she remembered when an old friend of the Teague brothers came to visit when she was little. He was a retired spy/assassin. He told her that anything could be used as a weapon. She looked around on the grass, trying to find a rock, but found a thick branch instead; that would have to do. She picked it up and swung the branch at the nearest soldier . . . and it broke apart on impact. The soldier turned to face her, but it fell to the ground, disintegrating into black oily bubbles, revealing Duke, holding his knife. His face was covered with cuts, scratches, and bruises. Their eyes met.

"Dwight, protect Jennifer!" Duke yelled. "Get her out of here!"

Before Jennifer could say anything, Dwight barraged through the soldiers and somehow scooped Jennifer onto his back. Jennifer held on tightly onto Dwight's fur as he ran. When he stopped, Jennifer saw he brought her to Duke's cabin. Jennifer slowly dismounted, feeling like collapsing and crying any second.

_"No! I want to help!"_ Jennifer thought, shaking her head. _"I will help!"_

Jennifer ran inside the cabin and started a fire in the fireplace. She then lit as many candles and lanterns she could find. She gathered all the medical supplies in one room along with bowls of water. Jennifer ran into Audrey's and Nathan's tent to grab extra medical supplies and was grateful that they brought Gloria's new recovery ointment which sped up the healing process. When she could think of nothing else she could do, she collapsed on the sofa, breathing hard. Dwight came closer to her and rested his head on the sofa. Jennifer saw Dwight and noticed his wounds.

"I hope this works," she said as she got out the ointment and spread it on Dwight's wounds.

Dwight stood still as Jennifer applied the ointment. The only thing he did was grunt when the ointment stung a little. He then heard Jennifer put the ointment down and turned to see her crying. He gently growled out of concern and she looked at him.

"I'm so scared, Dwight," Jennifer said and hugged him. Dwight let her cry into his fur and rested his head on her shoulder.

Jennifer didn't know how much time had passed when she saw Claire fly through an opened window, her feathers were ruffled. As Claire began to preen herself, Jennifer got up and saw her friends returning. She ran outside to see if anyone needed any help.

Nathan was using Audrey as a crutch, while Audrey held an arm close to her body and Tommy was wrapped around her neck. Jennifer could see the deep injury on Nathan's foot. She quickly told them where to go before they walked passed her. Jennifer then saw Duke, feeling both happy and worried at the same time, when she saw the cuts, gashes, and bruises he had around his head, face, arms, and body. She ran up to him and hugged Duke, who returned the hug.

"I'm glad we're all alive," Jennifer said.

"So am I," Duke softly said and kissed her on the top of her head.

"He's a moron," Nathan said after Jennifer and Duke hugged. Jennifer looked at Nathan. "He kept getting in my way, taking blows."

Jennifer just looked at Duke and then helped him back inside.

* * *

 

It was mostly quiet as everyone tended to the wounded. Audrey's injuries were less severe and treated quickly, so she assisted Jennifer tending to the men, even though she had one arm in a sling. As Audrey was helping Nathan take off his shirt to examine the wound on his shoulder, Jennifer finally spoke.

"Who were they?" Jennifer asked, as she cleaned the cuts on Duke's arms.

"My brother's new army," Duke said, "didn't know . . . they weren't human."

"They're magical constructs," Audrey said, making everyone look at her. "If a magic-user gets their hands on a supernatural material, knows the right spells and enchantments, they can create artificial lifeforms. Magical constructs obey their creator and they have no independent thoughts . . . at least to my knowledge."

"That's probably how Arla charmed Wade by giving him an obedient army," Duke said, "because no sane being works for him willing."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Plus now I don't feel bad killing them since technically they weren't living humans," Duke joked, but winced a little as Jennifer treated to the wounds on his head.

"Jennifer . . . I'm sorry I ruined your double date dinner plans," Nathan said, making her pause and look at him. "Would it be okay if we try again on a later date?"

"Yes . . . but you know . . . after everyone's healed," Jennifer said.

"I would love too," Nathan said, smiling, and Audrey nodded in agreement.

"I have some leftover stew we can eat tonight, since I can't prepare the salmon," Duke said then looked at Dwight. "And no, you can't have them. I'll put them in the 'freeze' box so they won't spoil."

"I'll do that," Audrey said, getting up as Dwight pouted. "I'll warm up the stew as well."

"So," Jennifer said to the men when Audrey was out of the room. "Does this mean you two will get along?"

"Mostly," Nathan said with a thin smile.

"It won't stop us from being obnoxious to each other," Duke said with a wide grin, and Nathan laughed.

"I'll accept that," Jennifer said and looked at Duke. "I want to check the injuries on your chest."

Duke nodded and removed his shirt.

_Author's Note: There will now be a slight intermission so the female readers (and 10% of the male readers) can enjoy imagining Duke and Nathan without their shirts._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Back to the story._

When Jennifer was done cleaning the wounds, she applied Gloria's healing ointment on them.

"You know, you can also kiss them to make them better," Duke said with a teasing smirk.

"I don't want to do that after I applied Gloria's ointment," Jennifer said, smiling back. "But I will do it later."

"Looking forward to it," Duke said, grinning more.

Duke and Jennifer then kissed. Nathan rolled his eyes, shook head, and softly laughed.

* * *

 

After dinner, Jennifer lost sight of Duke and found him in the bathroom.

"Duke, what are you doing?" Jennifer exclaimed, seeing him loosening his bandages. "You won't heal without them."

"They're going to be useless when I turn into an otter at dawn," Duke said in a serious tone and Jennifer understood what he meant.

"Maybe they'll shrink to fit you?" Jennifer said, trying sound optimistic. Duke let out a humorless laugh.

"Not with my luck," Duke said.

"How about we'll do this instead," Jennifer suggested. "You leave the bandages alone and wake me up before dawn. If the bandages won't stay when you change, I'll reapply them."

Duke agreed and Jennifer helped him tighten the bandages he already loosened.

When everyone was ready for sleep, Duke generously offered his bed for Audrey and Nathan, while he took the sofa, and Jennifer said she'll sleep on a big, soft chair. Once the sleeping arrangements were dealt out, everyone went to bed.

* * *

 

Jennifer awoke to Duke's voice and someone gently shaking her arm. She opened her eyes to see Duke.

"It's time," Duke said and adjusted himself on the sofa.

Jennifer sat next to Duke and sunlight came through the windows. When the sunlight hit Duke, he grew fur as his clothes vanished. He then shrank . . . the bandages fell off him.

"No," Jennifer said, upset and disappointed.

She didn't realize she was loud enough that it woke up Audrey and Nathan, until she saw them in the room.

"Jennifer, what . . ." Audrey asked as she and Nathan walked closer to her, and saw an injured otter covered in old bandages, laying on the sofa. They realized what happened.

"I'll help you," Audrey said, getting new bandages.

"I'll make us some coffee," Nathan said, limping to the kitchen.

Jennifer thanked them and began tended to Duke. She really hoped she was helping and not making things worse, as she reapplied Gloria's ointment to his injures. It did make her sad when Duke instinctively made a shrill whistling sound in discomfort. Duke did notice that sound upset Jennifer, so he gave off an appreciative chirp to thank her, which made her smile.

When Jennifer was nearly done, Audrey left to help Nathan carry in the coffee. When they came back, they saw Jennifer sitting on the sofa, cradling Duke in her arms like a baby.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Jennifer said, slightly sad. Duke made a soft chuckling sound to comfort her.

"You're doing fine," Audrey said in a reassuring tone.

"How about you take him to bed and make a nest of pillows and blankets so he can comfortably rest?" Nathan suggested.

Jennifer thanked them and carefully carried Duke to the bedroom.

Later on in the day, Nathan checked on them, and saw Duke curled up next to Jennifer, both fast asleep. Nathan's reaction to this was to smile and cover them with a quilt.


	10. Ch.9: Recovery and Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thank you!

Ch.9: Recovery and Therapy

Audrey's and Nathan's explanation to Sir Howard and King Garland was they encountered outlaws during their 'wilderness training' to explain their injuries, and the story seemed to work, however Sir Howard was giving them suspicious looks. Audrey and Nathan told the Teague brothers that Jennifer had to tend to the cursed person because he got hurt, and the brothers didn't question them.

Audrey and Nathan took turns delivering supplies to Jennifer while she took care of Duke. Today, Nathan was the one doing the deliveries. He slowly dismounted from Blue and limped over to Duke's cabin. Over the past few days, his limp has improved and wasn't that pronounced. He knocked on the door and Jennifer answered it; he saw her clothes were wet.

"Hi, Nathan," Jennifer cheerfully greeted, and then yawned, covering her hand with her mouth, looking embarrassed.

"Hi," Nathan said, taking note that recently Jennifer was getting paler and there were dark circles under her eyes. He indicated her wet clothes. "Uh . . ."

"Oh, I'm giving Duke a bath and he likes to play," Jennifer said with an embarrassed smile. "Come on in!"

Nathan entered the cabin and followed Jennifer after she shut the door. He was lead into the bathroom. There was a laundry wash tub on the floor, filled with water, and slowly swimming around was Duke. Duke stopped to look up at Nathan and chirped to greet him. Nathan nodded back.

"I brought more of Gloria's healing ointment," Nathan said, taking it out. "When she heard what happened, she started making more ointment."

Jennifer thanked Nathan. Shen then knelt down and began scrubbing Duke; Nathan watched them.

"Wouldn't it be easier to bathe him in the regular tub?" Nathan asked.

"Duke wanted to as well, saying he needed the swimming exercise so he won't become a fat otter," Jennifer said, causing Nathan to chuckle softly. "But his swimming strength hasn't fully returned, and . . . I want him to take it easy so he can heal quickly."

Nathan nodded and Duke splashed around the tub when Jennifer let him go. Duke then made a wave that landed next to Nathan. Jennifer frowned.

"Don't try to get Nathan wet!" she playfully scolded. "I'm going to be the one who has to clean up the mess!"

Duke apologetically chuckled. Jennifer then took him out and began to dry him. Nathan wanted to talk to Jennifer about her health, but she seemed preoccupied. He then came up with a plan.

"How about I make you an early lunch?" Nathan offered. Jennifer paused and looked at him.

"That would be . . . great! Thank you!" Jennifer said and looked at Duke. "Do you want to eat?" Duke shook his head. "You let me know, okay?" Duke nodded and Jennifer went back to drying him. "Let me finish drying him and applying his bandages, then I'll be ready to eat."

Nathan nodded. "By then I'll have lunch ready."

Nathan left Jennifer and Duke to prepare lunch. He only had to wait a few seconds after he served the food when Jennifer came, and then they both sat down and began eating.

"You really saved me time doing his, Nathan," Jennifer said, in-between bites. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You can tell me why you look like you haven't slept in two days," Nathan said. Jennifer paused and put down her utensils. "What's wrong, Jennifer? You know I want to help."

"Just . . . just . . . don't get overprotective . . . okay?" Jennifer said and Nathan promised. "It's Duke . . . he's been having frequent nightmares when he's asleep as an otter or a human, and that wakes me up."

"What are they?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"I asked him once . . . and all he said was: 'Nothing.'" Jennifer said and yawned. "I didn't ask him again because I'm more focus on getting his body healed."

"How are you going to do that half-asleep?" Nathan said. Jennifer opened her mouth to say something, but Nathan had a feeling what she was going to say. "Jennifer, you know not sleeping is taxing on your health, and if Duke cares for you as much as you say he does, he should realize his nightmares are causing you both to suffer."

Jennifer closed her mouth, knowing Nathan was right.

"Okay, I'll try talking to him again," Jennifer reluctantly said. "I just don't want to annoy him so much that he pushes me away."

"If he's being too stubborn, let me know, and I'll knock sense into him," Nathan said, causing Jennifer to laugh. "Audrey's coming tomorrow. Is there anything you want her to bring?"

"Just some of my books," Jennifer said, taking out a folded up piece of paper. "Duke likes it when I read to him, and he enjoys reading to me as well."

"That's nice," Nathan said, taking the list. "It must feel good knowing you're expanding his mind since all he read before he met you were erotic novels."

Nathan laughed and shielded himself as Jennifer threw wadded up napkins at him.

* * *

 

Jennifer peeked into the room to see Duke reading a book with several candles which gave him enough light to see. She took in a deep breath and walked over to him. Duke noticed her, looking up from the book.

"Jennifer, hey," he greeted her, with a smile.

"Um, am I catching you at a bad time?" she asked. Duke shook his head.

"I just reached the end of the chapter," Duke said, placing the book down, once he made sure the bookmark was in the right place. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook dinner?"

Jennifer shook her head and sat down next to him.

"Duke," she carefully said. "Why are your nightmares so horrible?"

"It's not your problem," Duke said.

"It is," Jennifer said, persistent, "I think you should talk about them instead keeping them to yourself."

"I do," Duke said, surprising Jennifer. "I talk to Claire about them; she's very insightful."

"Um, no offence, Duke, but . . . talking to a human is different than talking to a duck," Jennifer said, making Duke smile and chuckle. "So . . . maybe you will talk to me?"

"I don't need to talk to you about what I dream," Duke said, getting aggravated. "It doesn't involve you."

Jennifer frowned a bit. "You're wrong, Duke, it does. You know your nightmares wake me up as well. How can I help you if you keep me out? You can keep secrets from me, Duke, but don't push me away because of this . . . and I don't want this to be the reason why we break up."

Nothing was said for a minute. Jennifer was about to get up, feeling that she lost, but then Duke spoke.

"I fail," he said, causing Jennifer to sit back down. "In my nightmares, I fail."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked, curious and confused.

"Before I met you, my nightmares were about Wade and Arla defeating me, and how they taken control of Charlotte," Duke explained. "I had various dreams on how I fail here, or Wade and Arla torturing me, as a human or as an otter."

"Did you have one of those nightmares when I met you?" Jennifer found herself asking. Duke nodded and reached out and gently squeezed Jennifer's hand.

"But now my nightmares are about how I fail you and Charlotte," Duke said. "I have seen you killed in so many ways in my dreams. A reoccurring theme is that Wade tortures your mind and body until you kill yourself."

"And you die of a broken heart?" Jennifer asked. Duke shook his head.

"I live," Duke said in a solemn tone. "I'm stuck as an otter and I have to live with my guilt that I couldn't save you."

Once more, there was silence.

"Duke," Jennifer said, holding Duke's hand with both of her hands. "I am not your responsibly."

"What?" Duke asked.

"No one ordered you to protect me," Jennifer said. "Don't you remember how many people care for me? Vince, Dave, Gloria, King Garland, Nathan, Audrey. Don't feel you are the only one responsible for my safety."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Duke said.

"Even if I do get hurt, I can't imagine blaming you," Jennifer said. "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

Duke was deeply moved by Jennifer's words and her trust in him.

"So how are you going to stop my nightmares?" Duke asked in a nice tone. "Unless you've been holding out on me and have psychic powers and could enter my mind while I sleep and destroy my nightmares."

Jennifer laughed. "I wish I had that power, but we could think of other ways."

"Like what?"

Jennifer thought it over. "We can start by from now on, you can tell me your nightmares after you have them, and maybe I can help."

"But what if I have a nightmare as an otter?" Duke asked. "I can't talk to you."

"Maybe . . . you can just lie on my lap and I'll scratch you?" Jennifer suggested.

"You know I really like that," Duke said with a teasing smile. "You better be careful; I may just fib so you'll do that."

Jennifer laughed, and then Duke sat up straighter.

"Wait," he said. "Why didn't I think of this before? I have books on relaxation and meditation. I should read them again."

"That's great! Where are they? I'll go get them right now," Jennifer excitingly said, but then Duke sighed, reluctantly.

"Back at Silver Eyes Estate," Duke said, "probably why I forgot about them."

Jennifer couldn't say anything because she was too disappointed to speak.

"I could . . . no, I wouldn't do that to you," Duke said.

"What? What is it?" Jennifer asked, but Duke refused to say. "Please, Duke, tell me."

"I could send a message to my servants there and ask them to take the books to a hidden spot in the forest and have you pick them up," Duke said and looked at Jennifer. "But I couldn't risk having you be caught by Wade's and Arla's soldiers."

"Didn't we already go through this?" Jennifer asked in a teasing-annoyed tone.

"I don't want anything awful happen to you," Duke said. Jennifer sighed.

"You may not realize this, but you're insulting me," Jennifer said, shocking Duke. "It's like you don't trust me to take care of myself."

Duke was stunned, but finally he spoke.

"Do you promise to be careful?" Duke asked.

"Of course!" Jennifer said with certainty.

"Would you be insulted if I ask some of my animal friends to go with you and keep an eye out?" Duke asked.

"No! In fact, I really like that idea!" Jennifer said, smiling.

"Then . . . let's give it a try," Duke said, sounding a little reserved.

"Thanks, Duke!" Jennifer said, hugging him and giving him a kiss. "I'll be right back; I'll go get a pen and paper so you can make a list of the books you want!"

Duke softly laughed as he watched Jennifer dash out of the room to get writing equipment.

* * *

 

During the following days, Duke practiced and read relaxation and mediation techniques from his recovered books, both as a human and as an otter. Sometimes Jennifer read him instructions as he practiced, and he had to tease her when she accidentally mispronounced words, but she didn't mind, because she was enjoying learning new information from Duke's books.

When he was in better shape, he began practicing yoga, once again as a human and as an otter. Even though as an otter, he fell over doing some yoga positions, which made Jennifer laugh when she watched him.

Jennifer never told him, but she liked watching Duke doing yoga when he was human because he looked very _sexy._

The result after all of this was that Duke had fewer nightmares, and he and Jennifer could comfortably sleep together uninterrupted.


	11. Ch. 10: Fun during Daytime

Ch. 10: Fun during Daytime

Jennifer knew she had to return home soon, to prevent people from becoming more suspicious. So, sadly, once Duke was completely healed, she had to leave. Duke didn't hear from her for days, and he hoped she wasn't being reprimanded because she was absent for such a long time.

Four days later, Duke was swimming in Rouge Pond, while his animal friends lounged around, enjoying the nice day. Jennifer walked into view, leading Autumn. Overjoyed, Duke swam up to Jennifer, while she made sure Autumn was safe. However, when he reached land, he noticed her sad expression and he made a concerned chuckling sound that got her attention.

"Hi, Duke," Jennifer said, trying to hide her sad tone. She went over to a log and sat down. Duke climbed onto the log and looked at her. "After I came home, Sir Howard lectured me, believing I ran away from my duties, even though Vince and Dave told him I was helping someone who is cursed. He said he could not trust the future alliance of Aether Lands and True Heart Lands with a ruler who acts irresponsibly. So to convince Sir Howard that I will be a responsible queen, I have to abide to a schedule he created. He said it would increase my sense of responsibility, which the Teague brothers failed to do. Vince and Dave couldn't protest because they said it would arouse suspicion with Sir Howard. Because of that schedule, I can't see you at night."

Duke was already protesting and he became more frustrated because Jennifer couldn't understand him. She reached out and stroked him, which calmed him down.

"The good news is that this will only last a week and Vince and Dave talked to Sir Howard into giving me 4 hours of free time during the day," Jennifer said and smiled a bit. "But knowing them, they probably blackmailed him."

Duke felt a little better; he could see Jennifer during the day, but that severely limited the activities he liked to do with her, like holding her, talking with her, and especially kissing her.

"Well, I guess we have to make the most of our time together," Jennifer said and sighed. "Just don't know what to do now."

Duke realized this restriction was also affecting Jennifer as well. Usually she could think of fun activities for them to do, but now she was so sad, she couldn't think creatively. He then thought of a way to cheer her up. Jennifer didn't realize it, but Duke jumped down, then gathered his animal friends and told them his plan. Soon Jennifer felt someone pulling on the cuff of her riding pants and saw Duke tugging on them.

"What is it, Duke?" Jennifer asked.

Duke let go and lead her to the edge of Rouge Pond. He put his front paws in the water and looked back at her. He repeated the action, but Jennifer was confused. Duke decided on a more direct approach. He ran back to Jennifer and bit into the cuff of her riding pants again, trying to pull Jennifer to the water.

"What? Wait, you want me to swim with you?" Jennifer asked. Duke let go and nodded. "I don't know, Duke . . . I didn't bring my swimming gear . . ."

Duke didn't want to listen to her excuses and tried to pull her to the water again. Jennifer couldn't help but laugh seeing an otter trying to drag her into the water.

"Duke, stop!" she protested through her laughter. "What are you trying to do? I can't swim now! How will I—AHYYHH!"

This is when Dwight came up from behind her and attempted to nudge Jennifer closer. However, he overdid it and accidently shoved her into the pond. Dwight looked guilty and embarrassed. Duke didn't say anything and went into the water, swimming around. Jennifer soon surfaced and Duke swam up to her. He swam to the sleeve of her jacket and began to tug it off. Before Jennifer had a chance to protest, she felt Claire trying to undo her shoes, while Tommy was helping Duke remove her clothes.

Seeing that she was outvoted and that they were trying to help her relax, she stripped down to her undergarments and swam with the animals. She first brought her clothes to land and Dwight did his best to either hang them up or lay them down to dry. Duke made a happy purring-grunt sound as he watched Jennifer swim. He dove underwater and swirled around her. He then tickled her stomach with his whiskers before he surfaced and saw Jennifer laughing.

Time passed and Jennifer swam close to Duke's cabin. She then got out and entered the cabin to clean up. Dwight came by later to give her the now dry clothes. After Duke was finishing drying himself, Jennifer, now cleaned and clothed, came out and bent down next to Duke.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Duke; I had fun," Jennifer said, smiling and patted his head, making him smile. She then playfully tapped him on the nose. "But one of these days I'm going to get back at you."

Duke looked surprised as Jennifer walked to Autumn.

* * *

 

For a week, Jennifer told Sir Howard that she went swimming in the morning for exercise and he seemed fine with that. Jennifer really did enjoy her morning swims with Duke and his animal friends. They even played games like tag or hide-and-go-seek in the water. Jennifer had a feeling that Duke let himself be caught on purpose sometimes, but she didn't mind; especially when she tickled him when she caught him.

Duke was happy that he and Jennifer could enjoy each other, even when he's an otter. He didn't forget Jennifer's words of revenge, but she hadn't acted upon it. Duke decided that Jennifer was just giving him a hard time.

* * *

 

The week was over, and Jennifer could finally visit Duke at night. When she saw Duke standing close to Rouge Pond, she ran into his opened arms, and they embraced and kissed each other.

"I missed this," Duke said, after the kiss.

"I missed hearing your voice," Jennifer said, causing Duke to smile.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Duke asked. "Anything you like."

"Whatever I want?" Jennifer asked.

"Whatever you want," Duke answered.

"Well," Jennifer said. "Let's start with this."

Jennifer then pushed Duke into the pond. A few seconds later, Duke surfaced, looking at Jennifer in confusion.

"I told you I'll get back at you, didn't I?" Jennifer said with a teasing smile, as Duke walked out of the pond.

"Yeah, you got me back good," Duke said and then scooped her up in his arms. "Now we're going to have some real fun."

Duke ran to the pond, with Jennifer in his arms and jumped into the water. Soon they surfaced, laughing together. They then kissed and began undressing each other until they reached their undergarments. Duke took in a deep breath and kissed Jennifer once more. He then took her beneath the surface to show her the magic within Rouge Pond.


	12. Ch. 11: Double Date at the Fair

Ch. 11: Double Date at the Fair

When Jennifer heard that the town's fair was going on, she thought it was the right event to try the double date again. She told Audrey, Nathan, and Duke about her idea, and the night she wanted the double date, the fair was having a fireworks display. No one could disagree with her, and Jennifer was absolutely thrilled.

Jennifer and Audrey decided to wear simple, yet pretty dresses, while Duke and Nathan wore plain outfits to blend into the crowds at the fair.

They started the night meeting at Duke's cabin a little after sundown, where Duke prepared the salmon for dinner. Everyone, including Nathan, had to praise Duke on his cooking skills.

After dinner, they headed to the fair. Even though it was now dark and most of the games and rides were closed, the fairgrounds were filled with lights and activities. Since the fireworks show wasn't going to start in an hour, they decided to explore and have fun at the fair. The first section they entered was the games area. The men offered to win prizes for their girlfriends, who thought the gesture was very cute and sweet of them. Nathan and Audrey went over to a darts booth game, while Jennifer and Duke headed for a booth were you had to knock down a stack of bottles with a ball to win a prize. When Duke and Jennifer reached the booth, they saw a young boy trying to knock down the bottles, but he had no luck.

"I heard some of these games are rigged," Jennifer said, seeing the disappointed expression on the boy's face as he slowly walked back to his parents. "I wish I could arrest people who scam others out of their money."

"Well, there is a better and more entertaining way," Duke said, making Jennifer look at him, and he smiled. "Beat them at their own game."

Jennifer smiled and Duke took out his money.

"Excuse me," Duke said, acting naïve. The sleazy looking man with the handlebar mustache and the muttonchops turned to face him. Meanwhile, Jennifer kindly asked the family to stay in a soft voice. "If I knock down both sets of bottles, do I get two prizes?"

"Well, it's going to cost you double, but sure you can," the man encouraged. "Go ahead! Give it your best shot, sonny-boy!"

Duke gave the man the money, while Jennifer stood next to him. Duke examined the booth and made his calculations. He threw the ball at a post, and it ricocheted off that post, onto another post, and then the ball smashed through both sets of bottles. Jennifer and the boy cheered, while the man's jaw dropped, looking shocked. He then glared at Duke, who gave the man a mischievous smile and a knowing look in his eyes.

"Now see here—" the man began.

"Perhaps you should let us choose our prizes," Duke said in a low voice. "Unless you want me to share how these games _really_ work. Hey, kid—"

"Today's your lucky day! This fine, young, gentleman won you a prize!" the carnie quickly said, as Duke and Jennifer smiled. "Pick your prize!"

The boy smiled as he picked out a large wolf stuffed animal, and he and his family thanked Duke and Jennifer before they left. Jennifer picked out a medium-sized otter, which made Duke grin.

"You were right," Jennifer said, wrapping her arm around Duke's arm as they walked over to Nathan and Audrey, who was holding the prize Nathan won for her: a cute pony-stuffie. "That was entertaining."

Next, the two couples decided to visit the animal area before it closed. This is where the contestants for Best Farm Animal housed their animals. Jennifer had to coo and pet the animals, while Nathan and Audrey congratulate the winners. Duke had friendly conversations with the animals and laughed hearing the gossip the farm animals shared with him, which caused bystanders to look at him quizzically. Then they headed in the craft building where they admired detailed embroidery pieces, beautiful handmade quilts, and lovely tapestries.

The two couples spotted an ice cream stand after they exited the craft building, and treated themselves to some sweets. The stand sold good quality ice cream and everyone enjoyed their own choice, and didn't minds sharing with the others. Jennifer didn't believe Duke that it was his otter instincts that made him lick the ice cream off her face, while Nathan fed Audrey his ice cream from his spoon. They ate their ice cream while listening to the wandering mistrals.

After the ice cream, the four quickly toured the horticultural area before it closed as well. There they saw the people who won in all the categories: biggest, most colorful, most tasty, and others. They even tried out the free fruit samples the farmers offered. They then looked at the beautiful, fragrant flowers which were on display.

Next they entered the art building. Here many paintings from different genre were displayed. The paintings varied in sizes, color themes, and materials. There were also statues as well. Like the paintings, the statues varied in the material from which they were created, like wood, glass, stone, metal, and marble. They came in assorted sizes. The biggest one was as large as a carriage, while the smallest statue could fit in the palm of your hand. Once again, the genre ranged from abstract to classical.

Soon the fireworks display was ready to start. After the two couples found a good place to sit and watch, Nathan and Duke laid out old blankets for all of them to sit on. Once they all sat down, Audrey leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder, while Jennifer sat on Duke's lap, and leaned her head against Duke's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

The fireworks display was spectacular. The fireworks exploded in a multitude of colors. Some were monochromatic, while others were multicolored, but every single one was amazing to watch. There were even fireworks that left a shower of glitter after they exploded. There were big singular fireworks and small ones that exploded together. Once the fireworks were over, Audrey kissed Nathan and Jennifer kissed Duke.

After the fair was closed, the four of them went back to Duke's cabin to talk and sleep for a bit. Before dawn, Nathan and Audrey headed home, but Jennifer wanted to stay with Duke a little bit longer. They took a walk along the side of Rouge Pond, holding hands.

"What's on your mind?" Jennifer asked, seeing the thoughtful look in Duke's eyes as they walked.

"I realized that was the most fun I had in a long time," Duke said.

"Really?" Jennifer asked, sounding a little surprised.

"I mean, I went out and partied before, but this time I really had fun and enjoyed everything," Duke said as they stopped and he looked at her, "especially since you were there with me, Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled and blushed a little. They then hugged and kissed each other. Duke felt the sun was about to rise, and gently and slowly pulled away, but Jennifer held on to him.

"Jennifer, the sun is about to come up," Duke said. "You have to let me go."

"No," Jennifer said as she held him tighter and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I don't want to let you go."

Duke's eyes widen is surprise and before he could say anything to Jennifer, the sun rose, and the changes started. Jennifer felt Duke's clothes fade away as he shrank. She looked up at his face to see fur sprouting and a muzzle forming. Webbing spread in-between his digits as his fingers shorted, turning his hands into paws. Whiskers grew from his face as his ears shrank and moved to the top of his head. A long taper tail grew from the base of his spine.

When the sun rose above the horizon, Jennifer was hugging a river otter, who had his arms wrapped around her neck. Jennifer reluctantly and slowly let him go and placed him on the ground. She sat there, looking at him for the longest time, while Duke watched her, wondering what Jennifer was thinking. Soon Jennifer leaned in close and kissed Duke on his nose.

"I love you, Duke," Jennifer said, after the kiss. "Which is why, starting now, I'm going to find a way for you to live at True Heart Castle."

Duke could only blink hearing this, but then he chuckled, trying to motion Jennifer to lean in closer. When she was close enough, he stood on his hind legs and licked her lips. She giggled after his 'kiss' and held his paws in her hands.

"We're going to break your curses, Duke," Jennifer said. "I feel we can do it."


	13. Ch. 12: The Ghost of the Colorado Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people still enjoy reading the story! Thank you to the reviewers!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to TRDowden1 for thanks for tolerating my weirdness! Thank you!

Ch. 12: The Ghost of the Colorado Kid

"Jennifer!"

Jennifer stopped in the hallway of True Heart Castle to see Audrey running up to her. Audrey stopped and took in a few breaths before she spoke.

"Jennifer, I finally figured out where I heard the name 'Arla!'" Audrey said. Jennifer's face beamed with hope. "I was looking through old letters from family members, and my cousin, James Cogan, mentioned a woman named Arla!"

"What did he say?" Jennifer asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"He met an enchantress named Arla, who made magical clothing; they were tough as armor, but soft as silk," Audrey said. "The way he depicted her matches Duke's description, but without the stitches. He was planning to marry her, but . . ."

"'But?'" Jennifer carefully asked, noticing how Audrey's voice faltered as she spoke.

"James was murdered a year and a half ago," Audrey said and Jennifer's eyes widen in horror. "His murder is still unsolved and Arla mysteriously vanished when his body was found."

Jennifer let out a sigh of disappointment. She was so close finding something to help Duke, but it turned out to be a dead end.

"There might be a way . . ." Audrey said, getting Jennifer's attention, but noticing the slight reserved tone in Audrey's voice. "There are stories that James's ghost haunts the spot where he was murdered, but Sir Howard forbade me to investigate to prove if the stories were true."

"Then what—"Jennifer's eyes grew large, figuring out what Audrey was saying. "Are you suggestion for me to hire a necromancer to summon James's ghost? Audrey, necromancy is illegal in many lands, including ours! I can't—"

"No, no, not that," Audrey said. She had to laugh at Jennifer's misinterpretation. "With the King's permission, Nathan started a reform program for minor criminal magic-users. Lucky for us, one of the recent criminal magic-users is a misguided necromancer."

Jennifer couldn't help but smile. "So, what's the plan?"

"Nathan knew James for years; they . . . were best friends . . ." Audrey took in a deep breath, trying to prevent the memories of James from distracting her. "I told him about the connection with Arla, and that's how I found out about the necromancer. Tomorrow night, we'll meet at the site James was murdered, a half an hour after midnight. Nathan will bring the necromancer . . ."

". . . and I'll bring Duke!" Jennifer finished and Audrey smiled and nodded. Jennifer smiled back and hugged Audrey. "Oh, Audrey, thank you! I'll let Duke know right away!"

Jennifer ran as fast as she could to find writing equipment.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the necromancer, Kyle Hopkins, weakly asked. "We could get caught."

Kyle had brown hair and eyes. His hair was short and looked plastered down all over his head. He had dark circles covering his eyes, and the start of facial hair on his chin. Right now, Nathan and Kyle stood on an old, but very sturdy, pier next to a row of rocks on the beach. The only sources of light were from Nathan's lantern and the candles for the ceremony.

"I told you I'll take responsibility if we do get caught, which we won't," Nathan said, trying to see his friends through the fog. "How about you prepare the ritual instead of worrying?"

Kyle nervously nodded back and began drawing mythic symbols on the boards of the pier with a piece of white chalk. Soon Audrey appeared, and after she placed down her lantern, she hugged Nathan, as Kyle continued to draw. When Kyle was done, Jennifer arrived, carrying her own lantern, with Duke.

"Did you bring an object that has deep value that connects you and the . . . deceased?" Kyle nervously asked.

Audrey nodded and handed him a locket.

"Thank you," Kyle said and placed it in the middle of the circle.

Kyle raised his hands and began chanting in an archaic langue. As he chanted, the fog moved by an unknown force into the center circle, swirling around, looking like a cocoon. The fog cocoon peeled opened and drifted away, revealing a semi-transparent man, a few years younger than Audrey, with brown hair and blue eyes, the same blue eyes as Audrey's. Kyle stopped chanting and lowered his arms. The ghost looked around and focused on Audrey.

"Audrey?" he asked.

"James," she replied with a sad smile.

"Can I go now?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Yes, sure," Nathan said. He picked up a bottle of bourbon and gave it to Kyle. "Take your payment with you."

"Thank you," Kyle said, taking the liquor. "The spell will only last 15 minutes."

Kyle unscrewed the top and began drinking as he walked away.

"Audrey," James said after he looked around again. "Why did you hire a necromancer to call me?"

Audrey quickly explained the situation and introduced Jennifer and Duke to James. Although James gave Duke a suspicious look when he heard he was a Crocker, his expression soften when he heard about his curses.

"James," Audrey said. "The woman you wrote about, could she be the same Arla who cursed Duke?"

James looked down before he looked at them and spoke. "Arla was the one who murdered me."

He took in a deep breath before he continued.

"As I told you, I met Arla hearing about her abilities, making comfortable, yet impenetrable clothing," James said. "I fell in love with her talents, skills, and beauty, and she loved me . . . but now I will never know if her love was real or not." James paused and sighed. "She was so happy when I asked her to marry me, and she moved her workshop into my castle. She continued her business selling enchanted clothing, even giving them to people who lived in war-torn areas of Haven. I thought I found the perfect woman to marry . . . till that day . . ." he paused again to collect himself. "I was getting suspicious why many of my female staff quit without notifying me first. I gave Arla a shirt I wanted enchanted, but I found a button that fell off. Arla had gone out, so I went to her workshop to leave the button. I was about to leave when I saw blood drops on the floor which led to a wall. I had to investigate, and found out that the wall was fake and led to Arla's real workshop."

"There were surgical instruments, tanks and jars filled with preservatives, and floating inside the tanks were complete human skin and some I recognized as my own servants." Duke instinctively held Jennifer close to him as if to protect her from the horrors James was describing. "Before I had the chance to search, Arla returned, beyond enraged. Her face was different; it looked like . . ." James turned to look at Duke. ". . . like how you described when you met her. She attacked me with her magic before I had the chance to speak. I was able to evade her attacks."

"You were always good at dodging magic," Audrey said and she and James shared a bittersweet smile.

"I felt I could escape; I almost made it to the door, when . . ." James said. ". . . I believe Arla teleported behind me and stabbed me repeating with a small surgical blade. I thought I was going to die then, but Arla was complaining that the U. F. C. I. S. will track her down if I die here."

_Author's Note: U. F. C. I. S. stands for Unknown Forces Criminal Investigation Service_

"She teleported me here, dragged me to the rocks, left me, I bleed out, and . . ." James didn't need to finish the sentence. Everyone knew what happened next.

"James," Duke said, causing the ghost to look at him. "Do you know anything, _anything_ we can use to defeat Arla?"

James thought over his murder. "After she teleported me here, she was saying 'They must not find out that a Skinwalker lives in Haven.'"

James looked around; no one was familiar with the term 'Skinwalker.' "I'm sorry; that's all I can remember that could be important."

"No, thank you, James," Audrey said. James smiled at her.

"We do have a few minutes left," James said.

"I don't want to leave on a sad note," Audrey said and tried to smile. "Would you like to hear our wedding plans?"

James smiled and nodded.

Audrey, Nathan, and James talked, until James knew his time was up. Audrey reached out to stroke James's cheek, but her hand went through his face. She choked, holding back her sobs.

"I miss you, James," Audrey said.

"I miss you," James said and looked at Nathan. "You too, Nathan; I would have been a good Best Man." Nathan smiled at James and he looked at Jennifer and Duke. "I wish I could have known you before."

Jennifer and Duke agreed and thanked James for his help. Audrey went up to James and 'mimed' hugged him, so her hands won't go through his incorporeal body. James hugged her back with the same gesture; he gave Nathan an approving look, and he joined the hug.

"I love you," the cousins whispered to each other.

The wind picked up and James seemed flow with the air current, like snowflakes on the wind. Soon, James blew away, until Audrey and Nathan were holding nothing. Audrey looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes, and collapsed her head on his shoulder, weeping. Nathan hugged her and held her close as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

Feeling intrusive, Duke took Jennifer's hand and they walked alongside the beach. They were silent as they listened to the waves crashed against the shore, and thought over what James said.

"If we knew what a Skinwalker was, we could figure out how to defeat Arla," Jennifer said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," was all Duke could say.

"There might be a way," Jennifer said as they stopped and Duke looked at her. "But you're not going to like it."

"Well, what is it?" Duke asked.

"Vince and Dave have a lot of books," Jennifer said. "They know how to find information, but . . ."

"You have to tell them about me and Rouge Pond," Duke concluded and she nodded back. Duke let go of Jennifer's hand and ran his hand through his hair as he looked out into the ocean. "Ironic, isn't it? Fortunately, all this time, I was able to keep Rouge Pond a secret, nothing's bad has happened. Now when Charlotte needs to be protected the most, I have to let others know about her existence."

Jennifer walked up to Duke and gently placed her hand on his arm; Duke still watched the ocean.

"Maybe if I trusted more people, I wouldn't be in this situation," Duke said.

"But 'what might have been' doesn't matter right now," Jennifer said, making Duke look at her. "What matters is 'now,' and 'now' we need Vince's and Dave's help to find out Arla's secret. Duke, will you trust Vince and Dave?"

Duke placed his own hand over Jennifer's before he spoke.

"I trust you," he said. "I trust you to be in charge of the Teague Brothers."


	14. Ch. 13: Dirty Little Secrets of Skinwalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Like an episode of "Haven" there will be Stephen King references.

Ch. 13: Dirty Little Secrets of Skinwalkers

Vince and Dave were extremely curious, yet confused as Jennifer lead them through the halls. Earlier tonight she told them that both she and the person who is cursed needed their help and they were finally going to meet him. It did raise their suspicion that she waited until Sir Howard and King Garland were gone for the night to finally ask them.

They stopped in front of Gloria's room, and noticed Audrey and Nathan waiting outside, making the Teague brothers even more curious. Jennifer nodded to them and Audrey opened the door. Out stepped Gloria leading . . . Duke Crocker!

The Teague brothers began stammering questions, but before either of them could form a complete sentence, Gloria stepped forth and covered their mouths with a finger.

"Okay, you two yahoos, this is the deal, so listen up," she said and the brothers nodded. "We're going to explain why we need your help, and after we have the information, you two can question Duke to your heart's desire. Understand?"

The Teague brothers nodded again.

"And _please_ don't tell Sir Howard or King Garland about Duke," Jennifer politely added, and the brothers agreed. Gloria slowly removed her fingers.

"You can trust us, Jennifer," Dave said. "We know secrets can be important. Like the location of the last herd of unicorns."

Vince looked stunned. "Dave!"

"What? Oh . . ."

"Unicorns are still around?" Audrey asked.

"Nice going," Vince sarcastically said as they followed Jennifer.

"Well, you would have done the same thing, Vince!" Dave shot back. "I didn't forget the time you almost blabbed the location of the Lost Treasure of the Gunslingers!"

* * *

 

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Dave said, getting out a book.

Right now, everyone was in the library, trying to find if one of the books in the Teague brothers' collection had any information about Skinwalkers. Jennifer looked up from her book when she heard Dave.

"What did you find?" Jennifer hopefully asked.

"Where Vince hid _The Idiot's Guide to Zombies_ ," Dave said, taking out the book. Jennifer looked disappointed and went back to reading. Dave marched up to Vince. "I _knew_ you didn't read it!"

"Who has time to read that garbage?" Vince indignantly said.

"'Garbage?!'"

"And you still haven't found where you misplaced _Exorcism Made Easy_!"

"Talk about garbage . . ." Dave muttered, but Vince heard him.

"It was 1st edition! Sighed by the author!" Vince stated and that got Dave's attention.

"Before or after that lady chopped off his foot?"

"Just before."

"Ooh! Then I should definitely find it . . ."

The Teague brothers forgot their argument when they heard Duke growling loudly and slamming a book closed in frustration. He was about to throw it against the wall . . .

"No!" the brothers protested, running up to Duke, rescuing the book, _A Theory of Origin of Vampires_ , from him. When the book was safe, Jennifer went up to him.

"Perhaps . . . you should take a break," Jennifer kindly offered to Duke and the Teague brothers quickly nodded in agreement.

Duke agreed and he and Jennifer found a place to relax. As he sat down, Duke ran his hand over his face and hair in frustration, and Jennifer noticed.

"Don't give up yet, Duke," Jennifer said, trying to sound hopeful. "Why, we're not even half way through the books in the library."

"It's not that," Duke said and looked at Jennifer. "The sun is going to rise soon, and I won't be much help as an otter."

"The rest of us can still search," Jennifer said and yawned, blinking her eyes.

"You're getting tired as well," Duke said, sounding a little concerned.

"I'll be fine."

"Hey, can't I worry about you once in a while?" Duke said, finding himself smiling. Jennifer smiled back and rested her head on Duke's shoulder, as he held her close.

"I've found it!" Nathan declared from on top of a ladder, holding an opened book.

As he carefully descended, the others gathered around the bottom of the ladder. Once he was on the floor, Nathan reopened the book, entitled _Failed Attempts at Immortality._

"There was a cult, comprised of powerful magic-users, who found a way to become immortal. However, because of their lack of compassion and hubris, the Gods cursed the cult just as they were about to achieve immortality. Because of the Gods' curse, the cult members' skin rejected them. To survive, they had to kill other people and graft on their skins. The cult members were now known as Skinwalkers," Nathan read out loud. "Some Skinwalkers became so talented replacing their skin that they could slip into another person's whole skin. Unscrupulous leaders hired these Skinwalkers as spies. Skinwalkers can usually pass as ordinary people, but when their skin starts to reject them and needs to be replaced, the stitches, which are usually concealed, appear. Skinwalkers always have a collection of extra skins to use, but they always need to kill to survive."

"Is there any more?" Jennifer asked. Nathan shook his head and closed the book.

""Great; we still need to find a way to defeat Arla," Duke commented. Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, brother; has being an otter shrunk your brain?" Gloria sarcastically asked, getting everyone's attention. "Arla needs skin to survive!"

"Wait," Duke said, now understanding Gloria's logic. "According to my servants, Arla definitely moved into Silver Eyes Estate; she must have the same setup as she did when she was at James's castle."

"So she must have a place to store extra skins," Audrey added.

"If we find where she stores the skins," Nathan said, "destroy them, and keep her away from other people long enough, she won't be able to survive; the remaining skin will reject her."

"Then she'll die a natural death—well, natural for a Skinwalker . . . but she wouldn't be killed!" Jennifer said and looked at Duke with a happy expression. "That has to break your cruses, Duke!"

Duke had a wide smile on his face and turned to Gloria. He lifted the older, smaller woman off her feet as he hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"Gloria, you're brilliant!" Duke said and gently put her down.

"Oh, stop it, you flatterer," Gloria responded.

"And if you're still cursed when Arla's dead, Wade would be easier to defeat," Dave said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm trying to be realistic."

"Anyway, you have your information on how to beat Arla, and now it's time for you to live up to your end of the bargain," Vince said and indicated a chair. "Sit down, Duke, we have a lot of questions for you."

Duke sighed, but agreed. Audrey, Nathan, and Gloria left for bed, but Jennifer stayed with Duke and sat next to him. Duke would never admit it, but he actually felt better that Jennifer stayed as the Teague brothers questioned him. He was glad they were done before the sun came up.

"I think the quickest way out of the castle—" Jennifer thought out loud.

"No, Jennifer, we'll not put you through that again," Vince said. "He can stay here today."

Duke and Jennifer stared at the Teague brothers.

"But what about Sir Howard and King Garland?" Jennifer asked. "Sooner or later, they'll hear about or see Duke."

"We'll take care of that," Dave said and winked at them.

Duke was speechless. This was the nicest thing, outside of Charlotte and Jennifer, anyone has done for him. Jennifer hugged the older men.

"Thank you," Jennifer said, after the hug.

"Just one small favor in return," Vince said and looked at Duke. "May we watch you change?"

Dave nodded eagerly. Duke rolled his eyes.

"Sure; why not," Duke sardonically said. The Teague brothers were absolutely thrilled.

A minute later, Duke shrank and fur covered him as his clothes vanished, while the Teague brothers watched in fascination. When the change was complete, Vince and Dave came closer to Duke as he dropped to four feet.

"Incredible," Vince said, looking over the otter.

"Outstanding," Dave commented, and the brothers began petting him roughly.

Duke soon had enough, and backed up, growling, showing his fangs. He ran behind Jennifer, who had to chuckle.

"Duke doesn't like having his fur messed up," Jennifer said. "He has to groom himself again."

"At least now I know where you get that," Duke said, smiling, looking up at Jennifer; even though he knew they only heard him chirping.

"How about you get some sleep, Jennifer?" Vince suggested. "We'll take things from here."

"Would you like to sleep now?" Jennifer asked Duke. He responded by nodding and yawning.

Jennifer picked up Duke and the Teague brothers lead them to her room. Vince and Dave drew the curtains of the room and of her bed so Duke and Jennifer could sleep peacefully. The brothers looked in on the two, and they were already asleep. Jennifer was holding Duke, who was curled up in her arms. The men couldn't help but smile, and they left the princess and the otter.

"We have to admit it to ourselves, Dave, but Jennifer had finally found someone special," Vince said. "Even though he's a Crocker."

"She could have fallen for someone worse," Dave said.

"So true, so true."

"All we have to do is to make sure they'll be happy, Vince."

"I think we can do that."

"I just hope we don't have to explain why the bridegroom is an otter."


	15. Ch. 14: A Day at the Castle

Ch. 14: A Day at the Castle

Duke awoke, nestled in Jennifer's arms, who was sleeping soundly. He discreetly slipped out, then yawned and stretched. He carefully dropped to the floor and left Jennifer sleeping. Jennifer's room looked somewhat different since the last time he was here, but it was mostly because as an otter, his perspective had changed. Duke decided to wander around her room until Jennifer woke up. He soon found his way onto the balcony and admired the view. As an otter had he had never been this far off the ground.

"Duke!" Claire called out, flapping above him. She quickly landed in front of the otter. "There you are! Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Why are you still here? Don't tell me to lower my voice!"

"Who's here?" Jennifer asked, as she walked out onto the balcony, rubbing her eyes and then saw Duke and Claire. Duke gave her an apologetic look, while Claire looked embarrassed.

"Claire, I'm fine," Duke said, then added, "as you can see."

"Of . . . course . . ."

"You can tell Dwight and Tommy I'm okay; I'll be back later tonight," Duke said. "In fact, we may have found a way to defeat Arla."

"Really? How?" Claire asked, excitingly.

"I'll explain everything tonight," Duke said and smiled a little. "You know I don't like repeating myself."

"You can tell me and I'll let Tommy and Dwight know," Claire said, trying to get an answer.

"And have you spoil my surprise? No way!" Duke said with a slight tease.

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Claire responded, and swished her tail impatiently.

Duke and Claire then said their good-byes, and the duck soon flew off. Duke turned around to see that Jennifer had been watching them, looking a little glum.

"I wish I knew what you two were talking about," Jennifer said and stroked Duke a couple of times. "But I know you'll tell me later."

Duke nodded and then there was a knock at the door.

"Jennifer? I hope you're awake," Audrey's voice said from the other side. "It's almost noon! I brought you some food."

Jennifer smiled and headed for the door; Duke followed her. Audrey walked in as Jennifer opened the door, carrying a tray with food and tea on it. Before Jennifer closed the door, Audrey tossed her head, trying to motion to Nathan to follow her, carrying a tray with a lid on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Nathan grumbled, as Jennifer closed the door and Audrey put her tray down on a nearby table.

"I told you to put it in your pocket if you really didn't want to be seen with it," Audrey teased with a slight smile.

"First, my clothes would stink. Second, who does that anymore?" Nathan retorted, placing his tray on the floor in front of Duke, who sniffed it and smiled.

Before Jennifer could ask, Nathan removed the lid to reveal a fresh fish. Duke looked up at Nathan and chuckled before he ate the fish.

"He says 'Thank you,'" Jennifer said. Audrey and Nathan looked at her a little surprised. "Um, I recognized the sound . . . is that too weird? . . . Thanks for the food!"

Audrey laughed as Jennifer sat down and began eating. "No, it just means you've grown close to Duke and recognize his speech."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how Vince and Dave are going to explain why an otter is following me around?" Jennifer asked in-between bites.

Nathan nodded and smirked. "You're not going to believe this . . ."

* * *

 

"So let me see if I heard you correctly," Sir Howard said. He, King Garland, Nathan, Audrey, and the Teague brothers stood on top of the stairs that lead into the back gardens. They were watching Jennifer walking alongside of one of the pools, where Duke swam, keeping up with her. "You believe Jennifer could be a descendant of the maidens who tame feral beasts?"

The Teague brothers quickly nodded.

"It would explain the otter that was seen a few weeks ago," Vince said.

"You know some members of the Mason family had magical gifts in the past. Plus, look how happy this otter looks!" Dave added, indicating Jennifer and Duke.

"I agree," Audrey commented.

"Do you have any thoughts on this, Nathan?" King Garland asked, lighting a cigarette.

"It does seem plausible," Nathan said, trying to not look _that_ disgusted with his father's habit.

Sir Howard looked at Jennifer and Duke again before he turned to King Garland. "Do you find this a little too coincidental that this happened a few days before we return to our homes?"

"Stranger things have happened," King Garland said, after he took a drag from his cigarette, as he watched Jennifer and Duke.

Sir Howard looked somewhat annoyed and walked back inside. King Garland walked down the stairs and stopped next to Jennifer, who was watching Duke doing tricks in the water.

"Great job, Princess," King Garland said, as he exhaled smoke through his nose, and patted her back. "By the way, what's his name?"

"His . . . name?" Jennifer said, being put on the spot, not having thought of this situation arising. "Uh . . . uh . . . Orion! That's his name! Orion!"

"You named him after the Hunter constellation?" King Garland said and took another pull from his cigarette. "I like it; very insightful."

Jennifer let out a sigh of relief as Duke swam up to her and King Garland, and raised his head to get better look at them. King Garland leaned a little to get a closer look at the otter as Duke twitched his whiskers. Garland let out a puff of smoke from his mouth into Duke's face. Duke sneezed and submerged the lower half of his face in the water. He then blew bubbles at Garland, who jerked away.

"Strange," Garland said, with his cigarette between his teeth. "In some odd way, he reminds me of one of Simon Crocker's children."

Duke poked his head out further, while Jennifer attempted to look more surprised than shocked.

"Oh, really?" Jennifer said, trying to sound curious. "How . . . interesting."

King Garland looked over the otter once more and Duke snorted.

"Very strange," Garland commented as smoke drifted out of his mouth. He then walked off.

When Garland was out of their sight, Duke and Jennifer looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

 

What everyone didn't expect was how much attention Duke got from the children living at True Heart Castle. It all started when Cookie caught Duke's scent and decided to play 'chase' with the otter. Duke avoided being caught by jumping into one of the pools. While Liam was busy apologizing to Jennifer, and trying to discipline his dog at the same time, Duke stuck his head out of the water as Cookie barked at him. Duke then chuckled back and the dog stopped barking. Jennifer and Liam watched as Duke and Cookie had a conversation composed of otter chuckling and soft dog barking. When the conversation was over, Cookie sat down. While Duke got out of the pool, Cookie returned to Liam. Liam then commented to Jennifer that Duke was "totally cool," and began asking her questions about him, as he her joined her and Duke strolling through the back gardens.

They soon encountered Ginger Danvers, whose mother passed away last month and became withdrawn. Jennifer informed Duke about this as Liam tried to talk to Ginger. Duke then walked up to Ginger and chirped, getting the girl's attention. Duke stood up on his hind legs and made a cute laughing grunt sound. He then rolled over twice before coming closer to Ginger and touched her fingers with his whiskers, causing her to laugh. Jennifer and Liam began talking to her and Ginger opened up, also asking questions about Duke, along with Liam.

"Where did you find him?"

"If he doesn't live here, where does he stay?"

"May I hold him?"

"May I pet him?"

"Well . . . you see . . ." Jennifer said then noticed Duke discreetly nodding to her. ". . . Um . . . yes; just be gentle."

Liam and Ginger gently stroked Duke who _loved_ the attention.

"Look! He likes it when you scratch him under the chin!" Ginger said while she did it, seeing Duke's happy face.

"Yes . . . I didn't know . . ." Jennifer said, slightly perturbed that she wasn't aware of that, and Duke didn't tell her. She stared at Duke, who gave her an innocent look.

"He makes funny faces!" Liam said, causing Duke to look indignant. "He's making a funny face right now!"

"Yeah . . . he does make funny faces," Jennifer agreed, laughing along with Liam.

"He's so soft!" Ginger said as she and Liam finished petting Duke. "Can he do any tricks?"

"I don't . . ." Jennifer saw Duke discreetly nodding to her again. "I guess . . . he doesn't mind preforming tricks . . . but you should see him in the water! He's very acrobatic!"

Duke didn't mind Jennifer's improvisation, and happily went into a nearby pool to show off. The children were absolutely delighted watching Duke perform: he did flips in the air, rolled over, he did fancy jumps in the air, swirled and twisted in the water, and did swimming stunts. Jennifer was also charmed watching Duke.

When Liam suggested that they should teach Duke to jump through a hoop, Jennifer said Duke needed a rest, who looked relieved. Ginger and Liam accepted that and decided to play with Cookie. As the children ran off, Jennifer picked up Duke and decided to take a nap with him.

* * *

 

Jennifer managed to sneak out with Duke just before sunset. After he changed back to his human self, they walked through the forest, which lead to the river. As they walked, Jennifer noticed Duke looking back at True Heart Castle longingly.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"I just realized how much I miss living at Silver Eyes Estate," Duke said, looking at her. Jennifer gave him a sympathetic look, which he noticed. "But it was great spending the day with you."

He leaned over and kissed Jennifer on her neck and cheek, causing her to gently laugh.

"I'm glad you had fun; so did I," Jennifer said after the kisses. "You were wonderful with the children, especially with Ginger! I bet you would be an excellent father."

"Yeah," he answered, in an unconvinced voice. "I just don't want to turn out to be _my_ Dad."

"No, Duke," Jennifer said, stopping him, holding his hand. Even she had heard the harshness of Simon Crocker. "You're not like him. How could you even think that? You're kind, thoughtful, and caring. You have a good heart. This is why Charlotte trusted you with her secrets, and why I fell in love with you."

Duke felt better and found himself grinning. He held her close and began to kiss her . . .

"Cookie, stay! Come back!" Liam called out.

Jennifer and Duke turned to see Cookie running out of the bushes. Once the dog was near Duke, he stopped and stood up, leaning his front paws on him, wagging his tail, looking happy. Liam soon appeared.

"Sorry, Miss. Jennifer; Cookie ran off before I could put on his leash," Liam apologized and noticed Cookie with Duke. "Wow! Cookie is never this friendly with strangers! He must really like you, sir!"

Cookie began whining as Liam attached the leash to his collar, causing Duke to smirk.

"Where's your otter? Orion?" Liam asked, looking around, once he got Cookie off of Duke. Duke and Jennifer attempted to hide their smiles.

"Oh, Orion . . . he went back home," Jennifer said.

"Will he return? He's awesome!"

"Hopefully, someday," Jennifer said, giving Duke a loving look.

"Cool! I'll let Ginger know!"

With that, Liam said good-bye and attempted to go back to the castle, but Cookie refused to move, and kept looking between Liam and Duke, whining. Finally, Cookie gave up and followed Liam back.

"By the way, I wanted to ask," Jennifer said after Liam and Cookie were gone. "What did you say to Cookie to make him behave?"

"Oh, that," Duke said with a big grin. "Cookie wanted to play with me, treating me as a dog, but I said I didn't play that way and told him to back off. He then said he only obeys humans and other dogs, and was little surprised when I told him I am one. After he sniffed me, he said I did smell a little like a human, which according to him is very unusual, and decided to respect me." Duke then laughed. "Cookie recognized my scent, which is why he was so friendly. He refused to leave because he was trying to tell Liam that I was the otter!"

Jennifer laughed and they finished their kiss. With a reluctant look in his eyes, Duke left. Jennifer then returned to True Heart Castle, but in her case, she was happy. When she saw the Teague brothers, she walked up to them with a big smile.

"Vince, Dave," she said. "How would you like to help break Duke's curses?"


	16. Ch. 15: Birthday Ideas

Ch. 15: Birthday Ideas

Jennifer was sad to have her friends leave and return to their own homes. However, on the plus side, since Sir Howard and King Garland were gone, she could visit Duke more.

On one night, she and Duke were making some s'mores next to Rouge Pond.

"I already told my servants about Arla's weakness," Duke said, after he assembled his s'more. "They're going to try to follow her to figure out where Arla stores her supply of extra skins, but I ordered them to not put their lives at risk. She's probably using one of my hidden rooms to store them. If they do locate it, they're going to contact me thru my animal friends."

"Any leads?" Jennifer asked, and Duke shook his head. After they ate their s'mores, Jennifer looked up at Duke. "Say, Duke . . . do you know how to dance?"

Duke had a big grin on his face and laughed. "Do I know how to dance?"

Duke got up, and offered his had to Jennifer, helping her to her feet. He then lead her around Rouge Pond, gracefully dancing all the way, to the tune of frogs, crickets, and owls, throwing in fancy spins and dips in there.

"Does that answer your question?" Duke asked, once they returned and stopped.

"Yes!" Jennifer said, thoroughly impressed.

"Why are you curious if I could dance?" Duke asked.

"Well, you see," Jennifer said, taking out an envelope, sealed with the Mason family's coat-of-arms. "My birthday's next week . . . and I would like you to attend. Audrey and Nathan are going to be there as well . . . plus, I'm going to have the party at night!"

"But that means Sir Howard and King Garland would probably be there as well," Duke said, as he took the invitation and looked it over. "How . . ."

"You see, on the birthday of a member of the Mason family, they can choose a person to be under their protection on that day," Jennifer said, getting his attention. "And I choose you."

Duke was agape and aghast.

"Under my protection, Sir Howard and King Garland can't touch you," Jennifer said, seeing Duke's expression.

"Jennifer, this is . . . incredible . . . how . . ." Duke then thought of something. "Vince and Dave are okay with this?"

"Well, I had to make a deal with them in order to have the party at night," Jennifer said.

"Which is?" Duke asked, concerned.

Jennifer waited until Duke put her birthday invitation away, so she could hold his hands and look him in his eyes.

"Duke Crocker," she began. "Would you marry me?"

Duke was caught off guard.

"I know it's unconventional . . . I don't even have a ring! But hear me out," Jennifer said. "If we get married, you can live at True Heart Castle! That would definitely break your curses! When we're married, we can explain what happened to Sir Howard and King Garland. If they are still part of the alliance, all three kingdoms could battle Wade and Arla! I know it's a longshot—"

Jennifer couldn't finish her sentence as Duke pulled her into long, deep, romantic kiss.

"Yes," Duke said after their kiss. "I, Duke Crocker, will be happy and honored to marry you, Jennifer Mason."

Jennifer let out a brief laugh. Before she hugged Duke and he spun her around.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind, but you have to propose to me at my birthday party to make it official," Jennifer said.

"I would love to propose to you at your birthday party," Duke said with a big smile, as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"This is going to be great!" Jennifer said, smiling.

"When Wade and Arla are gone, I'm going to introduce you to Charlotte," Duke said. "She'll love you."

"That sounds wonderful!" Jennifer said, as their smiles grew. They just looked at each other for a minute.

"Thank you," they said simultaneously to each other. They then laughed and lovingly embraced each over.


	17. Ch. 16: Evil Plotting! Evil!

Ch. 16: Evil Plotting! Evil!

At Silver Eyes Estate, Wade was studying his battle map in his war room (which used to be Duke's office), while Arla was sitting behind a desk, causally painting her nails on her newly grafted skin. She ignored Wade muttering to himself as he went over the map. Arla was on her last nail, when Wade slammed both fists into against the battle map, shaking the figurines, and causing Arla to look at him.

"Is something the matter?" Arla asked in a blase tone.

"It's been _weeks_ and we're still at a stalemate!" Wade yelled, frustrated. "Even with your infinite army, the Mckees are going to overrun our Eastern army with the support from the Bradys! If we had the Spirit of Rouge Pond under our power, we could lay waste to them! This is impossible! Duke should have been back here _months_ ago, _begging_ us to remove his curses! My spies lost track of him and I have no way to know what he's planning! All you do is just sit and change skins when it's necessary! I don't see you helping me with anything!"

Arla didn't seem fazed by Wade's outburst and finished painting her last nail before she put the nail polish away.

" _I_ am helping you," Arla said, calmly, as she stood up. " _You_ wanted to wage war to reclaim past Crocker lands; that doesn't interest me. _We_ have one common goal: to get the Spirit of Rouge Pond, which _I_ have been very busy with in my own way."

"How so?" Wade asked, as he watched Arla walking next to a brick wall, her fingers brushing against the bricks.

"Do not be upset for what I'm about to show you," Arla said, as her hand rested on one particular brick. "I did not tell you because I knew you would not keep this secret safe, and afterwards, you will realize that I was right."

Arla brushed away the dust surrounding the brick and carefully removed it. She placed the brick in front of Wade and took a step back. She waved her hand above it, and afterwards a transparent man was standing on the brick. He was middle-aged, but looked fit. He had dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the start of a beard. Wade took a step back in shock, recognizing the ghost of Roland Holloway.

Roland Holloway was a minor noble, who became infamous after he murdered his wife and daughters by burying them alive in his mansion.

"I heard he was put to death for his crimes," Wade said, recovering, and knowing Arla was right; there was no way he could keep _this_ hidden. "But his ghost remains?"

"After his execution, Roland's ghost haunted his mansion," Arla said, as Roland silently watched them. "He successfully killed many people who trespassed onto his lands, until a group of magic-users bound his spirit to a brick. I happened to stumbled across it and brought Roland into my services. Roland's power allows him to see and hear what's going on anywhere inside a house when the brick is inserted into a wall of the house. Roland has been keeping me updated on Duke. So tell me, Roland, has there been any word on Duke?"

Roland bowed his head and nodded. "I'm afraid Duke has somehow found my Mistress's secret. He has asked his servants to find where you keep your extras skins."

This time, Arla looked appalled.

"There is more," Roland said, getting Wade's and Arla's attention. "Duke has made friends with Princess Jennifer Mason of the True Heart region."

"How do you know this?" Wade asked. Roland turned to look at him.

"Because a few days ago, Duke came and asked his servants to see if any of his good suits are still here," Roland answered. "It appears the princess has asked Duke's hand in marriage, and on her birthday, less than a week away, Duke is supposed to propose to her to make their marriage official."

Wade's eyes widen as Arla thought over the information.

"Thank you for the news, Roland," Arla finally said.

"Is there anything else my Mistress wants of me?" Roland asked, bowing his head.

"If you have the strength, I would like to practice some long distance communication spells with you later today," Arla said.

"Of course; I will let you know," Roland said, bowing his head again.

Arla nodded and waved her hand, dismissing Roland.

"I knew I couldn't trust his servants!" Wade exclaimed, as Arla replaced the brick. "I should have fired all of them or executed them . . . no, both!"

"Calm down, Wade," Arla said, when she was done. "Do not let your family's temper overcome your judgement."

"You're right; we have to stop Duke," Wade said, as Arla got out a spell book, looking for a particular spell.

"Maybe not," Arla said, still looking, getting Wade's attention.

"Aren't you worried about your skins?" Wade asked.

"I am, but if we are going to truly stop Duke, we need him, especially alive," Arla said. Wade looked confused as Arla flipped the page. "Here we go; yes, we're going to need Duke alive."

"Why?" Wade asked.

"Duke is going to give us everything we need, as long you don't object."

"Object to what?"

"Marrying Princess Jennifer Mason."

Wade sinisterly smiled as Arla told him of her plan.


	18. Ch. 17: Shocking Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any part of this chapter is confusing, please let me know, and I'll clear it up.
> 
> Apologizes to J. K. Rowling

Ch. 17: Shocking Surprises

Dwight looked up as he lounged in front of Duke's fireplace, when he heard Duke cursing in frustration, and saw Duke tossing a wadded up piece of paper aside. Duke then rested his elbows on his desk as he laid his head in his hands. Claire flew over and landed on one side of the desk, while Tommy slithered up a chair; Dwight watched them.

"What's the matter, Duke?" Claire asked. Duke lifted his head and looked at his animal friends.

"You know Jennifer's birthday is in two days . . ." Duke began.

"Don't tell me you can't sneak us in!" Dwight exclaimed. "Jennifer didn't change her mind, did she? I was looking forward trying a royal birthday feast!"

"I know how to get you all in," Duke said with a brief smile. "Trust me; you're crashing the party, no matter what."

"Then what?" Tommy asked.

"As I was saying . . . Jennifer needs me to propose to her on her birthday to make our marriage official," Duke said. "It's customary to give her a ring, but nothing's seems right for her. None of the Crocker heirlooms, nothing I find, none of my contacts . . . they seem . . . unworthy of her."

"Duke, Jennifer doesn't seem to be the type of human woman who needs to be dazed and wants lavish things," Claire said. "You don't need to impress her."

"She'll be happy if you made her a ring out of baby flowers," Dwight said.

" _If_ I knew how to preserve the flowers, I know she would love it," Duke said. "I'm not trying to impress her. I want a ring to show her how much I'm thankful."

"Bah; you mammalssssss make court-sssssship too complex. You ssssshould do what my ssssspeciesssss do," Tommy said and gave Duke a serpentine smile. "Orgy."

Duke had to laughing hearing Tommy's advice.

"Ignoring Tommy's suggestion," Claire said, trying to hide her disgust. "I understand what you're saying Duke, but I think you're making this too difficult. You know Jennifer; she doesn't want a ring too fancy."

"Simple and pretty; that's her style," Dwight said, and Claire nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I want it to be special," Duke said.

They then heard a knock on the front door, which put everyone on edge, because only a handful of people knew about Duke's cabin. Dwight stood up, prepared for anything, as Duke slowly got up, getting the Crocker family heirloom knife ready.

"Duke, are you in there?" a female voice asked from the outside.

Duke was shocked. It has been decades, but he recognized the voice. He carefully checked outside and saw he was right. He told his animal friends to relax as he put away his knife. He opened the door to let in an attractive middle-aged woman with dark blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. The woman was Vanessa Stanley: Duke's old nanny. Vanessa had slight precognitive abilities, and like past employees of the Crocker family, left because of the parents' attitudes, but she always cared for Duke.

Duke closed the door as Vanessa calmly looked at the animals. He gave her a welcoming hug, and offered her a seat, as he introduced his animal friends.

"Can I get you anything?" Duke asked, as they both sat down.

Vanessa shook her head. "I can't stay for long."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here . . ." Duke said, then paused. ". . . or not, since you found me."

Vanessa laughed. "Yes, and I'm sorry."

"So . . . how have you been?" Duke said, trying to sound casual.

"I've been well. After I left, I took a job as a guidance consular at a magic school," Vanessa said.

"That's . . . great," Duke said. "You must love it."

"I do," Vanessa said, nodding. "Now, I must tell you why I'm here; I had a vision."

"What about?" Duke asked, serious. He knew Vanessa's visions were very accurate.

"I Saw you needed a gift for someone you love," Vanessa said, and took out a velvet pouch and gave it to Duke, "which is why you will need these."

Duke opened the pouch and took out two rings. The rings were made out of two distinct metals, intertwined together, and spaced in-between were iridescent jewels that looked like crystals with a rainbow inside. Duke looked surprised, recognizing the materials. The two metals were orichalcum and adamant: the two most resistant metals to magic. The jewels were star gems, jewels that fell from the sky. Duke stared at the rings in awe before he looked at Vanessa.

"What? . . . How? . . ." Duke managed to get out. Vanessa smiled.

"That's a story for another time," Vanessa said.

"I . . . can't accept these," Duke said, shocked, almost giving the rings back, but Vanessa stopped him.

"You will," she said.

"'Thank you' can't cover this," Duke said, and got up and hugged and kissed Vanessa, who smiled again.

"You can by start being more cautious," Vanessa said and Duke gave her a curious and serious look. "I'm not certain, Duke, but . . . be on your guard, even more than usual, especially when you're back home."

Duke nodded, taking Vanessa's words seriously. Vanessa looked at a clock.

"I must be going now," Vanessa said and got up. Duke stood up and escorted her to the door.

"From now on, keep in touch. If you're ever tired of being a guidance consular, I'm happy to hire you," Duke said, smiling. "Jennifer and I may need a nanny in the future."

"Yes, you may," Vanessa said and laughed.

She and Duke said their good-byes and she left. Duke sat down and looked at the rings again. He smiled, imagining one of them on Jennifer's finger and her face when he presented the ring to her.

* * *

 

The next night, Duke received a message from his servants, stating they found where Arla stored her extra skins. Also, that just before dawn, Arla and Wade were leaving for a campaign. Duke knew the timing was cutting it close, but he realized he should take this opportunity now. He wrote a letter to Jennifer, explaining that he might be late to her party and the reason why. Duke also remembered Vanessa's warning, and took his family knife with him: an easy concealed, but deadly weapon. He even hid the rings in a hole in a tree that grew next to Rouge Pond to keep them safe.

He waited a few minutes after he saw Arla and Wade leave to approach Silver Eyes Estate. Duke told his animal friends to wait outside and only make a move when it's absolutely necessary, or if he signaled them. Eleanor met him by the servants' door and let him inside. Duke knew something was amidst as Eleanor led him through the hallways.

"Eleanor?" Duke asked.

Eleanor stopped and turned to face him; she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Lord Duke!" Eleanor cried out. "They said they'll kill Julia!"

"Welcome home, dear brother," Wade's voice sardonically said. Duke turned around to see Wade, Arla, and some of their soldiers. "You brought back the Crocker knife; how thoughtful of you."

"Run!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Duke did run, fighting his way through the soldiers. When he reached a door, he knew the sun was going to rise any second, but he didn't have any choice. He continued to run, even though he saw the sun peering over the horizon when he got outside. Duke stumbled and fell, and saw his legs shortening and his feet shrinking. He tried to stand, but it made him scream in pain instead. Duke realized being close to Arla caused him pain when he changed. He still continued to run, now on his hands . . . on all four paws. He tripped over his knife when the change was complete. Duke got up and ran to the forest, leaving his knife behind. He was about to call his animal friends, when someone threw a sack over him and picked him up.

Arla and Wade ran up to the soldier holding tightly onto the wiggling and screaming sack. Arla groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I told you to capture him, not to suffocate him," Arla said and shook her head. "Good help is so hard to create these days."

Another soldier stepped forward with a small cage and opened it, as Wade collected the knife.

"Put him in there for now . . . gently, we need him alive for the spell," Arla said.

The soldier carefully transferred Duke into the cage. As it locked the door, Duke attempted to bite the soldier's fingers. When that failed, Duke began thrashing, acting like an enraged feral animal, screaming and biting the bars of the cage.

"Do not attempt to escape, Duke," Wade said, above Duke's screaming. "Or I'll order my soldiers to bring your servants, one by one, over here, and kill them in front of you."

Duke calmed down, but continued to scream, swearing at Wade and Arla.

Arla looked out into the forest. "I know your animal friends are out there, so listen well. If you attempt to rescue Duke, we will kill his servants and torture him."

Arla and Wade then went back to the Estate and their soldiers followed them, while Duke's animal friends watched, frustrated. Tommy moved forward, but Dwight placed his huge paw in front of him, blocking the snake.

"Stop being stupid, Tommy," Dwight said.

"I will not ssssstay here and watch Wade and Arla ruin Duke'sssss life," Tommy said.

"No, but you can keep watch and come up with a plan to rescue Duke, instead of rushing in," Dwight said.

"Fine," Tommy hissed out and backed off.

Claire agreed, but surveyed the Estate with a worried expression.

* * *

 

Duke had to stop screaming to prevent exhausting himself, when the cage was put down on a table. As he panted, he saw his servants. Julia was criticizing her mother for betraying Duke, as Eleanor cried, apologizing, saying she couldn't let her daughter be killed. Duke then noticed Arla pick up a brick.

"The plan worked, Roland," Arla said to the brick.

_"I am happy to hear that, Mistress,"_ the brick said, getting everyone's attention.

"You will be properly rewarded for your services," Arla said.

_"I thank you, Mistress,"_ Roland said and gasped. _"Forgive me. The long distance communication spell between us has weakened me, as you said. I need to rest."_

"Of course; I don't need you to spy on the Estate for now. So take your time to recover," Arla said.

_"Thank you, Mistress,"_ Roland said.

"Can we do the spell when he's like this?" Wade asked, looking over Duke, who snapped at him.

"No, we stalled too long to capture him," Arla said, and handed the brick to a solider to carry. "We need to wait until sundown when he changes back to a human to start the spell. In the meantime, I still need to buy some items to disable the Teague's magic security system. I would like you to come along to assist me in . . . bargaining."

Wade happily agreed as Duke's eyes widen in horror when he heard the name 'Teague.'

"DON'T YOU HURT JENNIFER!" Duke yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Take him away for now," Arla said, waving dismissively at Duke. "Make sure he stays alive after sundown."

"Wait," Jess spoke up, actually stopping the soldier carrying Duke's cage. "We could . . . take care of him."

Wade looked like he was about to hit Jess, but Arla raised a hand, stopping him.

"Wait, this could be hilarious," Arla said, lowering her hand. "Why should we leave Duke in your care?"

"Because you need him alive," Jess stated. "We know Duke; we can make sure he's properly fed and healthy. Your soldiers already treated him roughly. Do you trust them to be nice to Duke until sunset?"

Arla was actually thinking it over.

"Look at the person next to you," Arla addressed the servants. "If any of you tries to free Duke, attempts to contact his animal friends, or word to the outside, that person will die."

The servants understood, and Arla nodded to the soldier, who gave Jess the cage with Duke inside.

"Thank you," Jess said.

Arla brushed Jess aside and looked at her soldiers.

"When Duke changes back, restrain him, then bring him to us," she ordered.

"Gag him as well," Wade added.

Arla and Wade then left, and the soldiers returned to their posts. The servants gathered around Duke.

"Oh, Duke," Eleanor said, seeing him, and began crying again. Julia looked annoyed, then examined Duke.

"Your throat must be dry after all that screaming. I'll get you some water," Julia said and left. Jess gently put the cage down on a table.

"We will get you out, Duke . . ." Jess whispered, looking at the otter. ". . . somehow."

Eleanor had stopped crying, and walked over to Duke.

"We did find where Arla stored her extra skins," Eleanor said. "That g . . . ghost . . . Roland . . . must have informed Arla . . . we didn't know about him . . . then Arla . . ."

Duke shook his head and stuck out his front paws, placing them on top of Eleanor's and Jess's hands, making them briefly smile. Duke leaned his head against the cage wall and sighed.

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eleanor asked, as she followed Julia and Jess.

"It will, if you shut up, Mother," Julia said through clenched teeth.

The three women were about to walk outside, when they were stopped by two of the soldiers.

"We need to collect food from the garden," Julia explained, as the women showed the soldiers the baskets. "Food . . . so Wade and Arla could eat."

"Plus we need to get fresh fish for Duke as well," Jess added showing them the traps.

The soldiers looked at each other, then stepped aside. The women walked passed them and headed to the garden. They then heard marching behind them and saw two different soldiers following them.

"Knew it couldn't be that easy," Julia commented as they continued to walk.

When they reached the garden, the women began gathering fruits and vegetables as the soldiers stood guard, scanning the area. What they didn't know that each woman snuck a different plant or item in their baskets as well: a strip of bark, a mineral, a leaf from an herb.

Jess started to leave with Julia, but the soldiers stopped them.

"We need to set up the traps," Jess said.

The soldiers looked at each other, then allowed the women to pass. They followed the women once Eleanor caught up to them. As they walked to the river, they kept gathering materials stealthily.

"Do you see any of them?" Julia whispered, as she picked berries and other items. "The bear? The snake?"

"Not yet," Jess said, trying to search for Duke's animal friends, while she set up the traps.

* * *

 

"Aren't those Duke's servants?" Dwight asked, when the three animals saw the humans.

"Do they have a plan?" Tommy asked.

"I could check," Claire said.

"Be careful, Claire," Dwight said.

Claire nodded and got on the water, casually paddling around, acting like a 'normal' female wood duck.

Jess looked up from her traps to see the wood duck and gave her a quick smile, before the duck flew away, scared off by the approaching soldiers.

"It takes time to set up the traps properly," Jess said, as she stood up.

Jess picked up her basket and the soldiers escorted the women to the Estate. Claire flew back to her friends.

"Well?" Dwight asked.

"I think they have a plan," Claire said. "But I don't know what."

"You think?" Tommy asked.

"We'll wait and see," Dwight said, and Tommy let out an impatient hiss. Dwight glared at the snake. "Are you bored? Fine; I'll give you something to do."

"Good," Tommy retorted.

"You see those cracks in the wall?" Dwight said, indicating the small openings in the Estate. "See if you can fit through any of them, and report back to us where they lead."

"I will," Tommy stated, and slithered to the Estate. Claire scooted closer to Dwight.

"I hope this isn't a suicide mission," she said.

"Tommy's smart enough to avoid being captured," Dwight said and added under his breath. "I hope."

* * *

 

"Now we add the rose hips," Julia said in a low voice, adding the plant into the mixture.

"What do we do after this is completed?" Jess asked, grounding minerals into a fine powder.

"According to shamans in the West, this will repel unwanted spirits," Julia said, adding the powder along with orchid petals. "We just need to sprinkle it around the perimeter of the Estate, inside and out."

"We can certainly cover the inside," Eleanor said, as she put in peppermint leaves. "But those soldiers . . . they do not like us to stay outside for long."

"I still need to check the traps," Jess said, glancing at the worn out sad otter, lying in the cage. "I think I saw one of Duke's animal friends. Knowing him, he probably brought them along as back up, but they will not move because of Arla's warning. One of them could spread the powder outside."

"That would have to do," Julia said, as she poured the finished powder into small pouches.

The women placed the pouches in their pockets and walked up to the soldiers.

"I would like to check the traps," Jess stated to a soldier, who glanced at Julia and Eleanor, and Jess got the message. "I need to take apart and remove the traps, if they worked; they're going to help me."

The two soldiers looked at each other, and then stepped aside. The women were joined by two different soldiers as they walked to the river.

Jess's traps did work, and Eleanor collected the fish, while Jess and Julia disassembled and removed the traps. The three women kept looking to see if any of Duke's animal friends were around.

* * *

 

Dwight didn't show it, but he was relieved when Tommy came back and reported where he'd been. Unfortunately, none of the holes led to an area where Tommy could clearly see Duke. Claire then noticed that Duke's servants returned to the river.

"I think they're looking for us," Claire stated. "I'll go; I'm the least conspicuous."

The others agreed. Claire swam around, hoping the women saw her. Jess noticed Claire and splashed her hand in the water, getting Claire's attention. Claire swam to an area of a river, behind a bush, out of the line of sight of the soldiers. She then paddled back, swishing her tail, trying to signal the women to follow her.

"I don't think they'll allow us to go there," Julia said, seeing one of the soldiers marching their direction.

"Leave it to me," Eleanor said. Julia was about to protest, but Eleanor stopped her. "Let your Mother make it up to you."

"Oh, my clog has fallen off in the river," Eleanor said, when the soldier reached them. Eleanor showed the soldier her shoeless foot. "It floated downstream. I'll go retrieve it. Will you allow Julia to join me? My eyesight isn't what it used to be."

The soldier looked them over, then pointed it's spear downstream.

"Thank you," Eleanor said, and she and Julia walked downstream.

When the soldier wasn't looking, they went behind the bush, and Claire swam up to them.

"I don't know how much you can understand, but we need your help," Julia said, taking out a pouch. "There's a ghost haunting Duke's Estate. We need to spread this powder around the perimeter of the Estate, inside and out, to prevent him from spying on us. If you can do this, we have a better chance helping Duke escape. Can you help us?"

Claire got out of the water and lifted up a leg. Julia smiled and tied the pouch around Claire's leg.

"Hurry; he . . . it's coming here," Eleanor said, noticing the soldier.

"Almost there," Julia whispered. "Hand me one of your needles."

"Oh, there it is, Julia. Could you pick it up? Thank you, dear," Eleanor acted, discreetly handing Julia a needle.

Julia poked a small hole in the pouch and Claire waddled away, hiding behind a tree. Julia then collected the clog from the water.

"Got it," Julia said, showing the soldier the clog. Once Eleanor had the clog back on her foot, she and Julia walked over to the soldier.

Once the soldiers were gone, Claire flew off, spreading the powder around the Estate.

* * *

 

"Where have you been?" Dwight asked when Claire returned, looking tired.

As Tommy removed the pouch, Claire explained the servants' plan to them.

"Okay, good," Dwight said when Claire was done. "Claire, get some rest. Tommy, keep an eye on the Estate."

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Getting Duke's friends," Dwight said before he left.

* * *

 

Sunset came all too soon for Duke and his servants. The three women were nervous when Arla summoned them. They heard crashing in the adjacent room.

"You three have some medical background, correct?" Arla asked, and they nodded. Arla indicated some medical supplies lying on the table. "Good; take care of Duke when I say so."

The doors from the other room flew opened and in came the soldiers, dragging in Duke, who was struggling in the grasps, gagged.

"Roll up his sleeve and hold his arm still," Arla said, when the soldiers stopped and they obeyed.

Arla took out a scalpel and pierced Duke's arm with it. She collected his flowing blood into a vial.

"Take care of him," Arla said, when the vial was filled, and the servants rushed to Duke's aid.

Arla got out another vial of clear liquid and added Duke's blood to it, changing it to a grayish color.

"Will it work?" Wade asked, looking at the liquid, as the servants finished tending Duke's wound. Arla looked at Wade.

"A test run does sound prudent. Are you willing to volunteer?" Arla asked.

Wade looked a little unsure, but he soon agreed. Arla poured a small amount of the liquid into a wine glass and gave it to Wade, while Duke and his servants watched. Wade took in a deep breath and drank the liquid. A second later, his whole body _shifted_ and rippled. Soon, standing in front of Arla was Duke! Arla smiled, while Duke and his servants were horrified.

"Excellent; it works," Arla said with satisfaction.

Wade walked in front of a mirror and was shocked to see his reflection.

"Amazing," Wade said, stunned to hear his own voice was now Duke's, and examined the changes.

A second later, Wade's body shifted and rippled, and he changed back to his original self.

"Good thing I decided to not throw away your personal effects," Wade said to Duke, smiling. Duke attempted to lunge at him while he struggled harder; his screams were muffled by the gag.

"Lock him up in the dungeon," Wade ordered. He then looked at Arla. "I always wanted to say that!"

"You three, get back to work!" Arla ordered the three women, then looked at Wade and smiled. "Let us get ready for Jennifer's birthday party."

Jess, Julia, and Eleanor reluctantly left as Duke was dragged away to the dungeon.


	19. Ch. 18: Stolen Dance

Ch. 18: Stolen Dance

Jennifer anxiously scanned around the ballroom, looking for Duke. She really hoped nothing's bad had happened to him. She wished her best friends were here for support, but Audrey and Nathan were delayed because of a diplomatic mission, and Duke . . .

Jennifer fiddled with her dress, a long white gown, suitable for dancing. The bodice was decorated with embroided colorful flowers, shaped like stars, and the long sleeves were made out of lace. She wore simple jewelry, and her favorite tiara. On her feet were soft, but sturdy dance shoes. She glanced around again . . . still no sign of Duke . . .

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" Vince asked as the Teague brothers approached her. "This is your party; you should be out there mingling."

"Knock it off, Vince; it's her party and she can do what she wants," Dave said. "Besides, she already danced with King Garland . . . twice!"

"I'm worried about Duke," Jennifer said.

"We know, but you can't stay here and worry," Vince said. "People will get suspicious if you spend your party standing in one spot."

"We'll let you know if he arrives," Dave said.

Jennifer agreed and smiled. She then saw 'Duke' entering the room, wearing a suit that made him even more handsome in her opinion. Jennifer happily smiled and ran to his side. She grabbed his hand and signal for the orchestra to pause, getting everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jennifer said, presenting 'Duke.' "I, Jennifer Mason, invoke the Mason Law of Protection for Duke Crocker!"

There was some murmuring, but the orchestra began playing again and the people went back to the party.

Jennifer looked at 'Duke' still smiling. She then hugged and kissed him. When they were done kissing, Jennifer felt something was different about 'Duke.' He seemed so stiff, like he wasn't used kissing her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll . . . be okay," 'Duke' said, smiling.

"I mean, you weren't zapped by a magical booby-trap when you were destroying Arla's skins, were you?" Jennifer asked.

"No, everything was fine," 'Duke' said.

"Tell me what happened!" Jennifer excitingly said.

". . . Later," 'Duke' said. ". . . Let's get some food first."

"Oh," Jennifer said, disappointed, and led 'Duke' to the refreshment area.

They passed Sir Howard, who was leaving, looking disgusted, and King Garland, who was asking the Teague brothers if they had any brandy while he watched Jennifer and 'Duke.'

"Nathan and Audrey aren't here yet, they're on a diplomatic mission," Jennifer said when they reached the refreshment area.

"Huh? What? . . . Fine," Duke said, breaking away from looking over the food. Jennifer was confused, but then she remembered something.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking that you propose to me just before the sun rises," she said. "That way, we'll see if your curses are truly broken. Do you like that idea?"

"Yes, that sounds great," 'Duke' said, smiling, and kissed her, but his kiss felt forceful. Jennifer frowned a little afterwards.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jennifer asked, concerned that he really was zapped by a magical booby-trap.

"Nothing you need to worry about," 'Duke' said in a placating tone; something he's never done before.

Jennifer looked unconvinced, while 'Duke' got his food.

* * *

 

Wade turned to where Arla was observing the party. They had acquired a pair of magical artifacts. The artifacts hid Arla's presence from the Teague's magic security system; while at the same time, let her walk around unnoticed by people. The other artifact, which Wade was wearing, allowed Wade to see her. Wade wondered if he should sneak some food for Arla, but knew she could take care of herself, and just listened to Jennifer blabbing.

* * *

 

Duke struggled against the restraints which held him in the dungeon. His hands were shackled and chained against the wall. His legs were tied up and he was still gagged. He looked away from the soldier that stood guard and to the window and the night sky. Jennifer had to figure out that it's really Wade, she was smart enough, but he had to escape to protect her from Arla.

* * *

 

"So when are they coming?" Jennifer asked, once she and 'Duke' were finished eating and were strolling around the ballroom. "Are they coming when dessert is ready?"

"'They?'" 'Duke' asked, looking confused.

"You know who I'm talking about," Jennifer said; she couldn't believe Duke forgot about his animal friends. She fondly remembered how Dwight danced when she gave the animals permission to attend.

"Oh . . . them," 'Duke' finally said. "They . . . couldn't make it."

"Oh." Once again, Jennifer was disappointed. "How come?"

"Something came up," 'Duke' quickly said.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?" Jennifer asked again, as they stopped. 'Duke' looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe I'm a little . . . stressed with everything that's happening," 'Duke' said, smiling. "I'm sorry to worry you."

'Duke' then kissed Jennifer. However, in the middle of the kiss, Jennifer jerked away, looking shocked.

"You bit my lip!" she exclaimed, as she touched her bloody lip.

"You'll be fine," 'Duke' said, sounding casual, and tossed her a napkin.

Jennifer gave 'Duke' an odd look as she dabbed the napkin on her lip. She knew now something was definitely wrong with Duke.

* * *

 

Duke looked around for something to pick the locks on his shackles. He saw a piece of wire on the floor, but he couldn't reach it with the way his hands were bound. He rested his head against the cold stone wall. There had to be a way . . .

He then saw movement in the shadows and noticed Tommy sticking out of a small crack in the wall. Tommy lifted his head and flicked his tongue in and out a few times. The snake had to retreat into the hole when one of the soldiers marched passed. Duke felt a little hopeful. Maybe one of his animal friends could help him escape.

* * *

 

"So Duke's locked up in the dungeon, bounded and gagged," Dwight reviewed and Tommy nodded. Dwight began pacing as Claire and Tommy watched him. "There're probably soldiers guarding him."

Tommy nodded again, while Dwight continued to pace, thinking on how to rescue Duke. He soon stopped and covered his face with a paw.

"What are we doing?" Dwight said, removing his paw.

"We're helping Duke escape, remember?" Claire said a little concerned.

"Exactly," Dwight said, and the snake and duck looked at him. "This is Duke we're talking about! He knows how to escape! He just needs the right tools!"

"So how are we going to get him out?" Claire asked.

"By coming up with a different plan," Dwight said and looked at Tommy.

* * *

 

Jennifer found herself smiling when she heard the orchestra playing one of her favorite songs.

"Let's dance!" Jennifer said, grabbing 'Duke's' hand and leading him to the dance floor, hoping she could enjoy dancing this melody with him.

Unfortunately, 'Duke' seemed rather ungraceful and unskilled at dancing; causing her to think that maybe this wasn't even the real Duke.

"Maybe we should have Gloria take a look at you," Jennifer said as they danced.

"I'm fine," 'Duke' said and leaned in close to her, smiling. "Trust me."

This was the first time Jennifer wasn't comforted by Duke's smile.

* * *

 

Audrey and Nathan apologized for being late as they took off their coats and entered the ballroom. They quickly looked around and saw Jennifer dancing with 'Duke.'

"Huh," Nathan said, watching them, not noticing Audrey's horrified expression. "Jennifer said Duke was an excellent dancer. Guess you can't—"

"Um, Nathan," Audrey said in a low voice. That's not Duke."

"What?"

"I think it's his brother, Wade," Audrey said, studying 'Duke.'

"Then what . . . what ... is it? An illusion? A transformation spell?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know! I only know it's magic!" Audrey snapped.

"I'm sorry . . . we just need to think," Nathan said and took in a deep breath. "Duke has to be alive."

"I'm more concerned about Jennifer," Audrey said, watching her. "I don't think Wade's going to let her out of his sight."

"I got an idea," Nathan said and took Audrey's hand. "Follow my lead."

* * *

 

"Duke, tell me the truth, please," Jennifer said as they danced. "What's wrong?"

"Let's talk about the True Heart Lands instead," 'Duke' said. "How strong is your army?"

"What?"

"Hi, Duke! Nice to see you! Great party, huh? Do you mind if we cut in?" Nathan quickly said as he and Audrey danced through, then Nathan danced away with Jennifer, while Audrey led 'Duke' in the opposite direction. Jennifer sighed.

"Nathan, could you please not act—"

"That isn't Duke," Nathan said through his teeth, formed into a fake smile. Jennifer realized her worst fears were confirmed.

"What?"

"Look happy," Nathan said and Jennifer attempted to smile. "We don't know if Arla's here or not."

"Who is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Audrey thinks it's Wade," Nathan said and Jennifer's eyes grew wide. "She knows it's some type of magic, but she doesn't what type it is."

"Then where's my . . . the real Duke?" Jennifer asked, quickly glancing at Audrey, who was trying to distract 'Duke.'

"We don't know; he can't be dead. Wade and Arla can't get to Charlotte if he's dead," Nathan said, looking at Jennifer.

"Find Vince and Dave," Jennifer said. "They might know a way to break the spell."

Nathan nodded. "I was thinking along the same lines." They then noticed 'Duke' had slipped away from Audrey and was heading their direction. "Jennifer, you have to be strong. Wade must not find out that we know. Hopefully we can talk later."

Jennifer nodded and they stopped dancing when the song was done as 'Duke' reached them.

"Nathan," 'Duke' said, smirking, as Audrey caught up. "That was a sly trick, stealing my bride-to-be."

"I just had to pull one on you," Nathan said with a huge fake smile as Audrey stood by his side.

"I better keep an eye on you so that won't happen again," 'Duke' said, grabbing Jennifer's arm.

"Um . . . would you like to pick a place to propose to me?" Jennifer asked.

"An excellent idea," 'Duke' said, and looked at Audrey and Nathan. "Pardon us."

Audrey and Nathan looked on, concerned, as they watched 'Duke' and Jennifer.

"We got to find Vince and Dave, fast," Audrey said.

Nathan agreed and they began looking.

* * *

 

Jess ran to the kitchen when she heard Julia screaming. Luckily she arrived to see the snake on the counter before a solder showed up.

"I'll take care of the snake," Jess said to the solider.

The solider scanned the kitchen, then left. Jess breathed out a sigh of relief before she went over to the snake.

"You're one of Duke's friends, right?" Jess asked and Tommy nodded back. "What can we do to help?"

Tommy slithered across the counter and stopped at a cupboard. He shook his tail around it, hoping the women got the message. Julia opened the cupboard and Tommy went inside. He soon got out and slithered to another cupboard, repeating the motion.

Julia and Jess knew Tommy was looking for something, but they didn't know what.

Finally, Tommy slid out of a cupboard with his tail curled around a safety pin. Tommy nodded his thanks to the women before he slithered through a crack. Julia and Jess felt more hopeful that Duke could escape.

* * *

 

"Ah, there you are, Jennifer. We've been looking for you," Vince said, stopping 'Duke' and Jennifer.

"Yes?" 'Duke' asked.

"Well, you see . . . there's a problem with the . . . dessert menu," Dave said. "Isn't that right, Vince?"

"Oh . . . yes, yes," Vince said. "We'd like your opinion on . . . other options."

"Sure," Jennifer said, stepping forward.

"It probably won't be interesting to you, Duke," Vince said, as he and Dave shielded Jennifer from 'Duke.' "You can wait here."

"We won't be long," Dave said as they walked off.

They soon stopped in the middle of a hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Nathan and Audrey told us what's going on," Vince said. "Oh, Jennifer, we're so sorry."

"Can you help?" Jennifer asked.

"We're already researching spells Arla could have used," Dave said. "We just need to narrow it down to know how to break it."

"I'll go—"Jennifer said, then stopped herself. "Wade would get suspicious if I leave."

The Teague brothers nodded.

"Don't worry, Jennifer. Audrey and Nathan are going to keep an eye on you while we research the spell," Vince said. "Gloria said she'll help as well."

"I wish we could do more," Dave said.

"This is more than I hoped for; thank you," Jennifer said and hugged the Teague brothers.

"We better hurry back before Wade gets suspicious," Vince said.

Jennifer and Dave agreed and they all walked back to the party.

* * *

 

Duke was not only upset, he was also bored. There was nothing to do being restrained against the wall. He then saw movements in the shadows and saw Tommy slithering to him, with something attached to his tail. Tommy slithered up Duke's body which was a little difficult with his tail curled around a safety pin, and Duke noticed, so he scooted his body to make it easier for the snake. Tommy then moved around Duke's arm to his fingers. He then let go of the safety pin in Duke's hand. Duke inwardly smiled. Tommy then slithered around to Duke's neck and whispered something in his ear. Tommy then slithered away before a soldier marched by. Duke then began working on the lock, smiling over Tommy's information.

* * *

 

Jennifer would have enjoyed her birthday cake more if Duke was the one sitting next to her and not Wade. She really needed a break from Wade, and found an opportunity when they ran into Audrey and Nathan.

"Hey, Audrey, I would like your help with our wedding plans," Jennifer said and looked at 'Duke.' "I don't want to bore you with this."

"No, that's okay; there's something I need to do as well," 'Duke' said when something caught his eye. "I'll be back."

Jennifer smiled and 'Duke' kissed her. When 'Duke' was gone, Jennifer looked disgusted.

"Any word from Vince and Dave?" Jennifer asked.

"They narrowed it down to 15 spells," Nathan said; Jennifer sighed.

"I wish I could help," she said.

"You are; by acting like everything's fine, Arla or Wade won't find out what the Teague brothers are doing," Audrey said.

Jennifer smiled; glad she wasn't alone.

* * *

 

"What is it?" Wade asked Arla, wondering why she signaled him to come over to her.

"There is a problem," Arla said.

"What? I think I'm doing a good job with my performance," Wade said and Arla rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, it's not always about you," Arla said, somewhat annoyed. "Let me refresh your memory: Audrey Parker is immune to magic, which means she can see through the spell. This also means these artifacts are worthless! So far, I've been able to avoid being seen by her, but sooner or later, she's going to see me and have us arrested."

"We still have Duke—"

"They're not going to be intimated just because we have him."

Wade then sinisterly smiled as he usually did when he came up with an idea. "Then we should up the ante."

When Arla heard Wade's plan, she smiled.

* * *

 

"So where are we now?" Dave asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"We narrowed it down to 7 spells," Vince said, looking over the list.

"I'm going to get us some coffee," Dave said after he replaced his glasses and stood up. Vince nodded his thanks and started looking through a book.

"Just don't mix up our flavors again," Vince reminded as Dave headed for the door.

"Believe me; I don't want to go through _that_ fiasco again," Dave shot back as he opened the door.

Vince immediately stood up when he heard a loud thunk, like a body hitting the floor.

"Dave?" No answer. "Dave?"

Vince cautiously walked to the door. The first thing he saw was Dave lying on the floor, unconscious. The next thing he saw was powder blowing into his face and he blacked out.

* * *

 

Eleanor walked to the dungeon, carrying a tray of food and water for Duke. She wondered if the soldiers would allow Duke to eat on his own while they watch him, or would she have to feed him.

Her thoughts were broken as she suddenly stopped, when a soldier collapsed in front of her and disintegrated into black oily bubbles that floated away. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who attacked the soldier.

"Lord Duke!" she exclaimed, astonished. "H-how . . ."

"I'll explain later. First I need to . . ." Duke paused and thought over the situations. Arla had already ruined too many lives. _"It will put me behind getting to Jennifer, but Arla needs to be stopped."_ He looked at Eleanor. "Show me where Arla stores her skins."

Still shocked, Eleanor lead Duke.

"Wait," he said.

Once Eleanor stopped, Duke took the tray, and began eating.

"Oh, open all the doors leading to the outside and windows on the way," Duke said, with his mouth half full.

Still confused, Eleanor did so, as Duke followed her, still eating.

* * *

 

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is someone I would like you to meet," 'Duke' said, when he came back to Jennifer, Nathan, and Audrey. He politely nodded to Nathan and Audrey. "Excuse us; we'll be right back."

'Duke' grabbed Jennifer's arm and lead her away. Audrey and Nathan looked worried and frustrated. They really wanted to keep an eye on Jennifer, but they were afraid that it might show their hand if they were spotted.

'Duke' led Jennifer to an empty hallway. He then let go of her.

"So, who do you want me to meet?" Jennifer asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You can stop acting Jennifer, you probably know who I'm really am by now," 'Duke' said.

Before Jennifer could protest, Arla walked forward.

"Nice to meet you face-to-face, Princess Jennifer," Arla said. Jennifer knew she could drop the act.

"Where's Duke?" she demanded, trying to sound brave.

"He's safe . . . for now," Arla answered.

"Show me."

"I'm afraid that's not in my power."

"Then why should I believe you?"

"You're quite right to doubt me," Arla said. "But perhaps _they_ can convince you."

Arla waved her whole arm and appearing before them, bounded and gagged by glowing magical binds, were Vince and Dave!

Jennifer gasped as Wade politely coughed, trying subtly to get Arla's attention that the stitches were visible on her neck. Arla quickly used her magic to conceal them, however, Jennifer noticed, but she quickly brought her attention back to the Teague brothers. She frowned.

"How do I know this isn't an illusion?" Jennifer asked.

"Very clever; to prove to you that they are real, you may ask each of them a question," Arla said, and with a wave of her hand, the gags around the men's mouths vanished.

Jennifer looked at the Teague brothers. "Vince, what was my favorite book series as a child?"

" _Dragons, Griffins, and Bards_ ," Vince answered.

He was right. Jennifer turned to the other brother. "Dave, why did we stop going to Rev. Driscoll's church?"

"Because he built that church were you liked to play with Aurorae Fireflies, and you cried all night when all the fireflies were gone," Dave answered. "Besides, he was always a pompous as—"

"Does that satisfy you?" Arla interrupted, and got her answer when she saw Jennifer's expression. "Good; you can probably figure out what happens next, but if not, let me tell you: marry Wade or the Teague brothers will die."

"But that will break Duke's heart!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"That's the point," Wade said.

"Don't do it, Jennifer!" Vince said, getting her attention. "Dave and I lived full lives, don't worry about us; we're just two old men. Save the man you love!"

"What are you saying, Vince?" Dave complained. "Don't talk to Jennifer like that! We should be encouraging her to find a way to save everyone! We should tell her that we believe and have faith in her!"

"Excuse me if I can't think clearly being held hostage!" Vince snapped back, glaring at Dave. "You know this wouldn't happen if we updated our magic security system!"

"Oh, sure! Blame everything on me when things go wrong!" Dave complained.

Arla rolled her eyes as the Teague brothers argued. She then waved her hand and the bonds reappeared, gagging the old men. With another wave of her hand, Vince and Dave vanished. Jennifer noticed more stitches appearing on Arla before she covered them again.

"So what's your answer, Princess?" Wade asked.

Jennifer couldn't think. She knew whatever she decided the end result would leave everyone she loved miserable. What she really wanted to do was to save everyone. She felt herself crying.

_"Duke, I have faith wherever you are, you will escape, and be here,"_ Jennifer thought. _"I believe in you, Duke."_

"Well?" Arla asked, getting impatient.

Jennifer slowly nodded and sobbed harder.

"Good Princess," Wade said in the same tone as an owner will praise a dog.

"Now we must set some rules," Arla said, getting Jennifer's attention. She showed Jennifer a vial and inside were familiar black oily bubbles. "If you tell anyone, especially your friends, or try to find the Teague brothers, or change your mind, I will release my army and order them to kill everyone here. Am I making myself clear?"

Jennifer slowly nodded as she cried. Wade rolled his eyes.

"Stop crying; it draws attention," Wade said. "I'll just say you're not feeling well. Maybe you caught something from the Teague brothers, who are ill and had to leave for bedrest."

Arla agreed with Wade's explanation, and Wade then lead Jennifer back to the party.

* * *

 

Eleanor pulled on the cord to reveal the secret room. Duke told Eleanor that it was okay for her to stay here and he lit a lantern, then went inside. Duke was repulsed at what Arla did to his room. It looked exactly what James described: Jars and tanks filled with preservatives and skins, and different types of surgical instruments.

Duke then turned around and walked out, passed Eleanor. Before Eleanor could ask, Duke went over to a trunk and pulled out the false side and brought out a long ax. Duke went back inside and took out his fury on Arla's belongings.

* * *

 

"Stop your sniveling; it's unattractive," Wade said, annoyed, as Jennifer wept. He really didn't want Nathan and Audrey to hear Jennifer was crying. So far, he's been able to avoid them.

Jennifer just cried harder. Through her tears, she saw Nathan and Audrey, and something else that gave her an idea.

"I need to go to the ladies' room," she said. Wade stared at her. "If you don't want me to look sad, let me go into the ladies room and freshen up."

Wade pulled her close. "Don't take too long or I'm sending Arla in there to drag you out."

Jennifer nodded and Wade let her go. As she walked, she quickly looked at Audrey and Nathan, hoping one of them saw her. She entered the ladies' room and collected herself. She was filled with relief when Audrey came in and noticed her tears.

"What happened?" Audrey asked, very concerned.

Jennifer quickly told Audrey everything, glancing at the door every now and then to make sure Arla didn't enter. When she was done, Audrey hugged her.

"Let me help you with your make up," Audrey said. "Okay . . . Nathan will come up with an excuse to leave early that won't arouse suspicion in Wade. We'll come back through the secret path I used to escape Sir Howard when we were kids to get back inside. We'll get Gloria and find some way to locate the Teague brothers and rescue them."

"Do you think they're close?" Jennifer asked as Audrey powdered her cheeks.

"From the way you described Arla, I think she's using too much magic and that's making the skin reject her faster. So she's would probably have the Teague brothers hidden somewhere in the castle," Audrey said as she finished up.

Jennifer looked at herself in the mirror and thanked Audrey as she hugged her. Jennifer took a deep breath and went back out. Audrey waited for a while before she went back to Nathan and informed him on the latest development.

* * *

 

Eleanor didn't know why Duke wanted the doors and windows opened, until they reached the kitchen, and the soldiers, plus his servants saw them.

"Open the doors and windows!" Duke yelled as the soldiers charged at him.

After Jess opened a window, a swarm of bats flew in, flapping around the soldiers. Once Julia opened a door, Dwight stormed in, followed by a herd of deer, and they attacked the soldiers. All the animals Duke had befriended came to fight. As a pack of wolves tore into a soldier, Duke reunited with his servants.

"I . . ." Duke started.

"Thank us later! Save Jennifer!" Eleanor said.

Duke had to smile and hugged his servants. He then heard Dwight roaring, who was back outside; Duke knew what Dwight was doing. He gave Julia the ax, wished his servants luck, and ran up to Dwight. He vaulted onto the Sasquatch Bear's back, and Dwight ran to True Heart Castle.

* * *

 

"Is it done?" Nathan asked, looking at the boiling liquid. Gloria gently pushed him aside.

"It takes 15 minutes to brew," Gloria said and saw Nathan's and Audrey's impatience looks. "It's not my fault it takes long! I'm just following the instructions!"

"We know, Gloria," Audrey said in an apologetic tone. Gloria sighed.

"I want it done as well. The sooner we find Vince and Dave, the faster we can kick Arla and Wade out," Gloria said. She then went over to a shelf and got a spray bottle. "This should help. It will remove anything physically magic."

Nathan thanked her as Audrey received the spray bottle. Gloria went back to the pot and stirred the liquid. "Okay, it's done now."

Nathan handed Gloria a compass and she saturated it in the steam. She then gave it back to Nathan and he noticed the compass was pointing in a different direction.

"That should lead you to Vince and Dave," Gloria said.

Nathan and Audrey quickly thanked Gloria and rushed out to begin their search.

* * *

 

Duke held on tightly as Dwight ran through the wood.

" _Wait for me, Jennifer_ ," he thought. " _I'm almost there_."

* * *

 

"Of course she had to put them in the highest tower," Audrey complained as they climbed the stairs. She looked down and groaned. "Great; now my dress is ruined."

Nathan glanced back and smiled. "I didn't know you were attached to material things."

Audrey had to smile back, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood. Nathan double-checked the compass and it led them to a door. Nathan threw his shoulder into the door and they saw the Teague brothers inside, held by magical bonds. Audrey sprayed the bonds with what Gloria gave them and the bonds disappeared.

"Thank you," Dave said, once they were freed.

"Now let's stop Wade before he ruins everything!" Vince said and they all rushed out.

* * *

 

"Over there," Duke said, directing Dwight to the nearby wall. The front gate was heavily guarded, so they had to take a different path.

"Will you make it in time?" Dwight asked, as he stopped and Duke dismounted. Duke surveyed the wall.

"I hope so," Duke said and began climbing.

"What can I do?" Dwight asked.

"Go back to Rouge Pond. If anything happens to me, Arla must not get to Charlotte," Duke said, still climbing.

Dwight was reluctant to leave Duke, but finally he wished Duke good luck before he left.

* * *

 

"It's almost time," Wade said.

Jennifer bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. Wade escorted her to a certain area, and signaled the orchestra to pause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," Wade said, getting everyone's attention. Wade got on one knew and took out a ring. "Jennifer Mason . . ."

* * *

 

Duke ran as fast as he could to get to Jennifer.

* * *

 

Nathan, Audrey, and the Teague brothers ran to the ballroom.

* * *

 

". . . will you . . ."

* * *

 

Run

* * *

 

". . . marry me?"

* * *

 

Faster

* * *

 

Wade took her wrist and began to slip the ring on her finger. Jennifer nervously looked around the room.

* * *

 

Hurry

* * *

 

Wade squeezed Jennifer's wrist hard and glared at her.

* * *

 

Keep running

* * *

 

Jennifer glanced around the room again and looked at Wade.

* * *

 

"I . . ."

* * *

 

Almost there

* * *

 

". . . do . . ."

"JENNIFER!"

Jennifer looked up as Wade slipped the ring on her finger, to see her Duke, the real Duke, skittering to a halt, and he saw them. Nathan, Audrey, and the Teague brothers came in as Wade stood up and noticed Duke. Arla's spell then ended and Wade shifted and rippled, returning to his original self, as everyone gasped. Wade smiled triumphantly at Duke.

"You lose," Wade said and kissed Jennifer.

This is when the sun rose.

Duke screamed as the changes began and fell to his knees in pain. He then felt a new pain and realized what was happening: his heart was slowly breaking. He forced himself to look up and saw Arla removing a magical artifact, cruelly chuckling as she watched fur grow on him.

"Seize her!" Vince ordered.

Before the guards of True Heart Castle could make a move, Arla summoned her soldiers, surrounding Duke and herself, preventing them to get close.

Jennifer broke away from Wade when she heard Duke scream again, and saw a tail growing from the base of his spine.

"Duke!" she exclaimed, and tried to run to him, but Wade firmly held her arm.

"You're mine now," Wade said, smiling sinisterly.

Jennifer's response was to kick him in the groin, and run as fast as she could to Duke once she was released.

She didn't know how she slipped passed Arla's soldiers, but when she reached Duke, he looked like a hybrid of man and otter. Arla seemed to ignore Jennifer, but Duke noticed her. He reached out for her as she reached for him. Their fingertips touched, but his hand soon changed into a paw, and he literally shrank away, completely transformed into an otter. Jennifer tried to get Duke, but Arla picked him up by the scruff of his neck, laughing. All of her stiches were visible now, but she didn't care. Wade soon appeared, doubled over.

"You're late," Arla complained.

"I'm having trouble moving," Wade responded, in a high pitch tone.

Arla then teleported away, along with her soldiers, Wade, and Duke. All the guests were muttering in confusion.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Garland demanded, utterly baffled.

"Later," Nathan said. "Jennifer, we—"

But Jennifer was gone; only Wade's ring was left in her place.

"We'll find her, Nathan. You two get going!" Dave said.

Nathan and Audrey quickly nodded and ran out.

* * *

 

Jennifer closed the door to her bedroom and ran to a table. She opened the music box and took out the Mason enchanted heirloom. She looked over the key and wished she knew how it worked. She began crying as she held the key close to her chest.

" _Please_ ," she thought as she closed her eyes and her tears landed on the key. " _Take me to Duke. I need to save him_."

Jennifer opened her eyes when she felt something different in her room. She turned around and saw a door. She walked up to it and tried the handle; it was locked. She then noticed the keyhole. She placed the key inside and unlocked the door. Once she took out the key, she opened the door. On the other side was the path in the forest that led to Rouge Pond. Jennifer walked through and once she was on the other side, the door and key vanished, but she had a feeling the key returned back to her music box.

Jennifer ran to Rouge Pond, ignoring that her dress was being torn up by the shrubs and trees.

" _I'm coming, Duke_ ," she thought as she ran. " _Please, stay alive._ "


	20. Ch. 19: The Dying Otter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Warning: This chapter contains adult situations, animal abuse, and over dramatic scenes. Sorry!
> 
> Happy Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day everyone!

Ch. 19: The Dying Otter

Duke gasped, finding it hard to breathe. Ironically, Arla dropped Duke underneath the tree where he hid the rings, and she and Wade waited for him to die. However, they soon left. Wade wanted to get out of Duke's clothes, while Arla went to deal with Duke's animal friends. Duke could hear Arla's soldiers battling all of his animal friends. Duke felt tired and began to close his eyes . . .

"DUKE!"

Duke opened his eyes wide, and lifted his head up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"Jennifer?"_

Jennifer, her face stained by tears, her dress ripped, ran to the otter, lying underneath the tree. She picked up Duke when she reached him, just as her legs gave out. Jennifer held Duke close to her.

"Oh, Duke, you're so cold!" Jennifer exclaimed and began crying. "You're dying, aren't you? This is all my fault!"

"I don't blame you," Duke said, even though he knew she couldn't understand him.

Jennifer shook her head. "Arla and Wade said they'll kill Vince and Dave if I didn't marry Wade. I . . . I didn't want them to die! I couldn't do it! Now you're dying of a broken heart! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Jennifer," Duke said, and attempted to slip out of her arms. "It was great to see you before I die, but I don't want you to see me die."

"Duke, no," Jennifer said, trying to hold onto Duke, who was still struggling to leave. She was so upset she didn't realize she could actually understand Duke now. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm not that selfish to ask you to stay with me until my last breath," Duke said, trying to wiggle out of her arms. "I don't want your last memory of me be of me dying."

"No, Duke, I'm not letting you die alone," Jennifer said and hugged him and cried. "I love you! I told you I'll be by your side, remember? I want to be with you until the end!"

Duke felt Jennifer's tears on his fur. He looked at Jennifer to see her crying.

"I don't want to upset you," Duke said. "You can stay."

Duke then licked away her tears.

"I'm going to stay here, okay?" Jennifer said. Duke rested his head on her shoulder, and let Jennifer cry into his fur. "I'll protect Rouge Pond from now on! We all will! Audrey . . . Nathan . . . all of us!"

"You're too kind," Duke said and sadly smiled. "I want you to live, Jennifer. Don't die because of me. Live and be happy."

"I'll promise I'll live," Jennifer said. "I'll always love you, but I promise I will move on! I'll escape Wade and marry some good man. I'll tell my children and my grandchildren about you, Duke! My family will know you! You'll never be forgotten, Duke! Never! I'll always remember you!"

"You're too sweet," Duke said, and licked her lips. He then rested his head against her chest. "Thank you."

"I love you, Duke," Jennifer said again, holding him close.

"Aww, isn't this nice? It's so sweet that's it's nauseating," Wade's voice said.

Jennifer looked up to see Wade, now dressed in his own clothes and with his sword by his side. Jennifer frowned and gently placed Duke back under the tree before she stood up, standing protectively in front of the otter.

"Save Duke!" she demanded.

"I didn't curse him," Wade said. "But I could talk to Arla to removing the curses . . . if you marry me."

"Don't, Jennifer!" Duke protested as he crawled forward. "Don't sacrifice your happiness for me! I'm not worth it! Run and live a happy life."

"I'm not going to, Duke," Jennifer said, as Wade looked confused. "Even if I said 'Yes,' Wade could still go back on his word and never tell Arla."

Duke weakly smiled; proud of Jennifer.

"Well since you're unwilling to help, perhaps Duke will be less stubborn," Wade said and looked at the otter. "Tell me, Duke, who do you love more? Charlotte or Jennifer?" Wade then noticed Jennifer's hands. "Did you lose my ring already? Don't worry, I'll get you another one, but I think it's time to consummate our marriage now."

Before either Duke or Jennifer could react, Wade lunged at Jennifer, forcing her to the ground, and held her down. He took out the Crocker knife and pressed it against her throat, as her tiara fell off and landed on the grass.

"Who do you love more, Duke? Charlotte or Jennifer? I'll let your actions speak your thoughts," Wade said, as he began to undo his pants.

"NO! Duke—" Jennifer stopped talking as Wade pressed the knife closer to her skin. Jennifer struggled, but Wade was too strong.

Duke knew what Wade was doing and that enraged him, and somehow that gave him strength to move.

"I love Charlotte and Jennifer," Duke said as he stood, not knowing if the humans heard him. "Charlotte has given me many gifts, but she didn't give me the greatest gift!"

Duke shot towards Wade and bit down hard on his wrist which made him drop the knife. Wade screamed and tried to shake Duke off, but Duke just bit down harder. Finally, Wade did shake the otter off, tossing him aside.

"You're too weak to defeat me," Wade said and went back assaulting Jennifer.

"Maybe I am, but I'm still smarter than you," Duke said, seeing the Crocker knife.

Wade was about to rip open the lower half of Jennifer's dress when he screamed in pain. Duke had successfully climbed onto Wade's back and jabbed the knife into his neck. He then bit down hard on the other side of Wade's neck. Wade actually got up, flinging his arms around, trying to remove either the knife or Duke. Meanwhile, Jennifer slowly stood up, pulling herself together over the horror.

Duke held on as hard as he could, but since otters are not adapted to kill prey larger than themselves, Wade was able to grab him. He threw the otter him to the ground, near the edge of Rouge Pond. Duke didn't get up.

"I don't care what Arla says. We'll try another way to get the Spirit of Rouge Pond," Wade said as he removed the knife and took out his sword. Jennifer ran to Duke's side. "This has gone on for long enough, Duke!"

He then charged at Duke, his sword aimed at the otter.

"NO!" Jennifer screamed, using her body to shield Duke, as she held him close.

Before Wade realized it, he thrusted his sword into Jennifer and Duke. As he pulled his sword out, their bodies fell into Rouge Pond.

"Jennifer!" Nathan exclaimed, as he and Audrey arrived at Rouge Pond, just in time to see Wade attack Jennifer and Duke.

Wade appeared shocked by his actions, but when he saw Audrey and Nathan looking horrified, that feeling soon vanished. Their eyes then met. Audrey and Nathan drew their swords as Wade headed towards them . . . but after two steps, he collapsed from blood lost.

Audrey and Nathan then heard something behind them and saw Dwight walking towards their direction, but he had trouble moving. They could see the hideous damaging injuries on him. Before either Audrey or Nathan could move, Dwight collapsed, breathing hard; Arla then teleported in-between them. In one hand, she held Claire by the neck, half of her feathers were torn off, and one of her wings looked broken. In her other hand, she held Tommy, who looked like he got run over by a wagon. Arla released the animals and they fell to the ground, but they were still breathing. She then noticed Wade.

"He was rather impulsive, but useful," Arla commented. She then looked at Nathan and Audrey. "Guess you two still want to fight."

Arla flung her arm out, palm forward, and an invisible force threw Nathan against a tree. When she lowered her arm, Nathan landed on the ground, unconscious. Audrey then charged at her, hoping she had the advantage with her immunity to magic. However, just as her sword was about to hit Arla, she teleported away. Audrey then felt someone yank her hair back, and knocked her blade out of her hand. She then saw Arla pressing a surgical blade against her throat.

"You will be perfect for my new skin," Arla said and got ready to deal the killing blow.

Suddenly, a tall fountain arose from Rouge Pond, and when it diminished, there stood Charlotte. In her arms was Jennifer, who was still holding onto Duke.

Arla dropped her weapon and released Audrey, and took a couple steps forward as she watched Charlotte in awe. Nathan soon regained consciousness and saw Charlotte stepping onto land. As he stood up, Charlotte noticed them. Audrey stepped forward and studied Charlotte.

"MOM?!" Audrey exclaimed, incredulously.


	21. Ch. 20: Resolved, Revelations, and Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks goes toTRDowden1, Compactor, and SilverMidnight52 for their input that helped created this chapter! Thank you so much!
> 
> Oh, the ending of this chapter is stolen . . . um . . . inspired by the movie Ladyhawke. Heh-heh.

Ch. 20: Resolved, Revelations, and Rewards

Charlotte looked at her daughter and gave her a motherly smile, as she watched Nathan join Audrey.

"Hello, Audrey," Charlotte said in a bittersweet, yet loving tone. "I'm so happy and proud to see you again."

"Not for long," Arla said, snapping out of her reverie, and put her arm out, preparing to use her magic on Charlotte.

Charlotte calmly looked at Arla. "You were in such a hurry to capture me that you overlooked two very important things. First, Duke destroyed your extra skins; the second you will find out now."

Just as Arla was about to use her magic, the skin around her arm began to peel off, and soon, skin from other areas of her body began to peel off as well. Her body began sizzling, smoking, and drying up underneath the heat of the sun. Arla screamed, knowing now she was out of options, as her body caught on fire. Audrey turned away as Nathan held her close, and he too, closed his eyes.

A minute later, they looked and saw where Arla had been standing was a pile of smoldering remains and ash. Charlotte looked at the remains and Wade's corpse and blinked. The remains and the corpse then vanished. Audrey and Nathan gave Charlotte curious looks.

"We do not need to have them around to ruin the mood," Charlotte said and then noticed Duke's terribly injured animal friends. Charlotte nodded, and a bubble encircled each animal and levitated a few feet off the ground. Nathan and Audrey could see the animals' injuries were being healed. They then looked back at Charlotte.

"Mom . . . why? . . . how? . . . what's . . .?" Audrey said.

"If I could ask you to wait a little longer, I will answer everything," Charlotte said.

Audrey just nodded in response, and she and Nathan watched Charlotte carry Jennifer and Duke underneath the tree where Jennifer had found the otter. She gently placed them down and looked at the two, smiling. Charlotte then kissed Jennifer on both her cheeks, like a mother would kiss her child. Jennifer fluttered her eyes open and saw Charlotte, who gave her a warm and welcoming smile.

"Hello, Jennifer," Charlotte said in a kind voice. "I am Charlotte; it is good to finally meet you."

Jennifer was in awe, but before she could even think, Charlotte kissed Duke on his forehead. The otter grew taller as the fur receded and his whiskers rearranged to form a mustache and goatee. His muzzle melted into a nose and mouth as his ears moved to the sides of his head. The webbing shrunk as the digits grew into human fingers and toes. Clothes materialized on him as his tail retracted into the base of his spine. Jennifer stared in amazement at the now human Duke, sleeping, with his head resting in her lap.

Duke stirred in his sleep as he opened his eyes. He shielded his eyes from the light from the sun with his hand . . .

. . . wait . . .

. . . his hand . . . in the sunlight . . .

Duke bolted upright and examined himself: skin, not fur . . . fingers instead of paws . . . two feet instead of four . . . hair . . . no tail . . . in the daylight . . .

He checked his reflection in the water of Rouge Pond, then turned and saw Jennifer standing up, still staring at him, astonished.

"Jennifer . . ." he finally said, as she slowly walked up to him, and gently held his hands. "It's day . . . I'm human . . ."

Jennifer reached up and slowly stroked his face.

"This isn't an illusion," was all she could say, a little shocked. Duke had to smile hearing her words.

He then became more aware of his surroundings and saw Charlotte, Audrey, Nathan, and his animal friends, floating inside giant bubbles.

"Charlotte? . . . what's? . . . Dwight?" Duke began as Jennifer stared at Duke's animal friends.

"As I told Audrey, I will answer your questions," Charlotte said, once again, in a kind voice, and turned around to look at the animals. "They deserve something nice, don't you think?"

Before anyone could answer, Charlotte waved her arm and the animals' forms changed. Dwight's fur shrank away into skin as his paws turned into hands and feet. Claire's wings melted into arms and hands. Tommy grew arms and legs. Claire's beak reformed into a human nose and mouth, along with Dwight's muzzle and Tommy's face. Dwight's ears moved to the sides of his head, as the feathers on top of Claire's head changed into long hair, while Tommy's scales merged into skin. Clothes appeared on them. The bubbles lowered to the ground, then faded away as Duke's . . . now . . . human . . . friends . . . awoke and saw their new forms.

Tommy was changed into a dark-skinned man with black eyes, black hair cut very short, and a goatee. Claire had turned into a woman with bright blue eyes and dark red hair. Dwight was now a tall muscular man with dark blonde hair, the start of a beard, and blue eyes.

Duke and Jennifer ran up to them as the former animals examined their new forms. Charlotte watched them, proudly smiling.

"Oh, my," Claire said and chuckled, feeling her human nose and mouth. "We're . . . human."

"How complicated," Tommy complained. "Legs . . . hands . . . teeth . . ."

Jennifer reached Dwight first, who now towered over her. She touched his arm, getting his attention.

"Dwight," she said, feeling a little embarrassed that she was blushing as she felt his muscles. "Is that really you?"

"Huh? Yeah!" Dwight cheerfully responded, happy that he was now able to communicate with her. He smiled at Jennifer, then noticed Duke. "Duke! You're human again!"

Duke's friends gathered around him and began talking and asking questions.

"Wait! I don't know exactly what happened!" Duke finally said and turned to face Charlotte. "But I think Charlotte has the answers."

Charlotte smiled at them as Jennifer stood next to Duke.

"Of course I will," Charlotte said and looked at Audrey. "First I will start by answering my daughter's questions."

Duke's and Jennifer's eyes grew wide as Duke's friends looked surprised.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Duke said and looked at Audrey. " _You're_ her _daughter_?"

"You didn't know that?" Nathan asked.

"How should I know?" Duke shot back.

Charlotte chuckled and continued. "I am not bound by Rouge Pond, so I can leave and visit other places. Years ago, when I was visiting Aether Lands, I met and fell in love with your father, the king," Charlotte said. "My love for him grew as he upheld his promise to never tell anyone my real identity. We were then wed, and a couple years later, I gave birth to you, Audrey. Having you and your father in my life was the happiest I've ever been. However, soon, I found out my power and lifeforce were weakening the longer I was away from Rouge Pond. I was so scared. My first instinct was to survive, so I returned to Rouge Pond. I only had time to inform your father before I left. He was supposed to tell you, but he died . . . I could feel it."

Tears fell from Charlotte's face. "Audrey, I wish I could have returned, but I had to stay at Rouge Pond to fully recover." She then looked at Duke. "And Duke, I must apologize to you for being selfish, having you replace Audrey all those years."

Duke was accepting. "Don't worry about it."

Audrey walked up to Charlotte and put her arms around her mother as she began to cry. "I'm not upset with you. You had your reasons, and I know you hurt as much as I."

Mother and daughter wept and embraced each other. After a while, they separated and Charlotte looked at Nathan.

"Nathan, I know how much you love Audrey and the hardships you experienced. I also know you helped Jennifer and Duke. I couldn't ask for a finer son-in-law." Charlotte said, causing Nathan to blush a little. "For making Audrey happy, allow me to lift one of your burdens."

Charlotte walked up to Nathan and kissed him on his forehead before she returned to Audrey. Nathan blinked then gasped. He brushed his fingers against his face, then rubbed his shirt. Before anyone could speak, he walked up to Jennifer and ran his fingers through her hair. He then stroked her skin and dress, as he smiled in joy and wonder.

"Nathan, why are you touching her?" Duke asked, then thought over his words. "Wait . . . you can feel?"

"Yes," Nathan said, still smiling, as he slowly removed his hands, and Jennifer smiled. "I can feel."

"So you're saying if I punched you right now . . ." Duke began.

"It will still be the last thing you ever do, but yeah, I could feel it," Nathan said with a thin smile. He then looked at Charlotte. "Tha—"

"No thanks is necessary; you were there where my daughter needed someone the most," Charlotte said.

Audrey ran up to Nathan, and they hugged and kissed each other. Jennifer walked up to Charlotte and Duke followed her.

"Um, Charlotte," Jennifer said, getting her attention. "If you don't mind, I want to thank you for saving my life and removing Duke's—"

Charlotte smiled and shook her head. "I didn't lift his curses, you did."

_That_ got everyone's attention.

"B-but . . . but . . . I broke Duke's heart—" Jennifer began.

"Yes, when Wade tricked and forced you to marry him, that really did break Duke's heart," Charlotte said. "But Duke forgave you, knowing you did not do it, intentionally. You risked your life to protect him, even though you knew he could not be saved. What you both did even overrode my conditions about breaking his curses. Jennifer, your courage, and Duke, your forgiveness, were done out of love for each other. So, you removed Duke's curses."

Jennifer and Duke were astonished. Jennifer then looked at Duke and hugged him, and he returned it. Tommy then stepped forward, followed by Claire and Dwight.

"What's the deal with making us human?" Tommy asked. "Couldn't you just heal us?"

Charlotte smiled again. "The change isn't permanent. You can transform back to your own forms at will. I thought it would be easier attending their weddings as humans," Charlotte said, indicating the two couples.

Nathan looked a little shocked, but then joined Audrey smiling who was at everyone.

"You're all invited," Audrey said, still smiling.

"Oh! I always wanted to attend a human wedding!" Claire said, excited.

"I will come, whether you like it or not," Tommy said with a sly smile.

"So, um, how big is the wedding cake?" Dwight asked. Nathan chuckled.

"I think we need to teach you all some human etiquette before the wedding," Nathan said. Duke's friends looked confused, causing the two couples to laugh.

Charlotte, who was about to speak, looked at Duke, but he unconsciously interrupted her when he remembered something.

"Right," he said and went over to the tree. On the way there, he stopped to pick up Jennifer's tiara and the Crocker knife.

After he placed his knife in his pocket, he took out the two rings, and went back to Jennifer. Jennifer softly chuckled as he placed her tiara on her head and straighten it out. He then took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger.

"Jennifer, would—" As soon as Duke had the ring on her finger, Jennifer passionately kissed him.

"Yes!" Jennifer exclaimed after her kiss, then took the other ring, and placed it on his finger.

It took a while for Duke to recover from the surprise, but he smiled when he saw the rings on their fingers. Then he kissed her. As they parted, Duke noticed Jennifer softly crying.

"What? Are you crying because—" Duke asked.

"I always imagined what it would be kissing you in the day," Jennifer said, through her tears. "It's more . . . magnificent than I've ever dreamed!"

Duke chuckled as he smiled, and they kissed again. Charlotte spoke when they were done.

"You know, Duke, I could grant you the ability to change into an otter at will," Charlotte said. "Also, like your animal friends, clothing will materialize or vanish, depending on the change."

Duke thought it over, while Jennifer watched him.

"Maybe later," Duke said, then looked at Jennifer and smiled. "I want to enjoy being human for a long time."

Charlotte nodded and smiled, understanding, while Nathan and Audrey wrapped their arms around each other. Jennifer smiled at Duke and they kissed again.

After their kiss, Duke picked Jennifer up, slowly spinning her around. Jennifer gasped in surprised, but soon laughed, and Duke joined her. The two lovers, who saved each other, laughed together in happiness.


	22. Epilogue: Wedding Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks for everyone who read and enjoyed the story. Special thanks to SilverMidnight52, TRDowden1, sunsetsoverwater, magickmaven, and Compactor, for their time and patience helping me with the story! You are all kind, thoughtful authors! Thank you so much!
> 
> Who knows if there will be any future "Otter Pond" stories in the future.

Epilogue: Wedding Planning

_ Three Months Later _

Jennifer couldn't take the torture anymore and finally screamed.

Duke jumped a little in his seat, as the papers he was sorting scattered around. He looked to see Jennifer resting her head on the table in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked.

Jennifer looked up and gave Duke an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry; did I mess up your inventory?" Jennifer asked, embarrassed.

Duke gave her a relaxed smile. "Don't worry; I needed a break, and I think you need one as well."

Jennifer smiled, agreeing, and walked over to Duke, as he collected his papers.

"What are you working on?" Jennifer asked, once she sat down next to him.

"Just cleaning out Silver Eyes Estate; so far I got them into 'recycle,' 'throw away,' 'donate,' or 'destroy,'" Duke said, reviewing his filling system.

Obviously Arla and Wade no longer had control over Silver Eyes Estate, but Duke wanted his home 'fumigated' and 'cleansed' before he moved back. The Teague brothers and Jennifer welcomed Duke and his servants to stay at True Heart Castle. They also assisted in cleaning out the Estate. When they found the brick that held Roland's ghost, Vince and Dave took it, discreetly winked at Jennifer and Duke, saying: "We'll put him somewhere safe."

The transition into True Heart Castle went quite well, and former friends were reunited. Eleanor and Gloria were actually old friends who haven't seen each other in years, and were happy to catch up on news. Also, ever since the residents of Silver Eyes Estate moved in, romance was in the air. Stan was courting Julia, and Rudy was going out with Jess. Even the Teague brothers were dating Eleanor and Gloria. Perhaps Duke was the first living example of the Crocker family motto: _'Omnia Vincit Amor:'_ 'Loves Conquers All.'

Audrey's and Nathan's wedding was fast approaching; it was one week away and Jennifer and Duke helped with the plans. Working on their wedding helped Jennifer and Duke plan their own wedding, even though a date was not set.

The worst event which occurred was having James killed by Arla, which was painful for everyone, and left Nathan without a best man. However, he did ask Duke to fill the role, which surprised everyone, including Duke! Duke happily accepted, even before Nathan said Duke didn't have to make a speech. Jennifer was honored and delighted when Audrey asked her to be her maid of honor.

The next unfortunate event was that Sir Howard was supposed to be the one who gave away Audrey since he was her guardian. Then a political scandal was revealed and he fled to unknown lands to escape prosecution. Even though it was unconventional, Charlotte thought she should give away the bride, and everyone liked the idea. Vince and Dave created a believable false backstory for Charlotte to protect her true identity.

_Author's Note: Charlotte asked Duke to introduce her to the Teague brothers, Gloria, and his servants as they had gained her trust and to thank them._

After those problems were solved, Nathan and Audrey just had to deal with normal issues of planning a wedding. Well, expect for the etiquette lessons for Tommy, Claire, and Dwight, but they weren't that difficult. Just those lessons were constantly interrupted by the animals asking questions about human behaviors and customs.

"So what's the problem?" Duke asked when he was done filing.

"It's the wedding venues; nothing seems right," Jennifer said.

"Perhaps another opinion would help," Duke offered.

"No, I don't want to—"

"It's our wedding; I should be involved as well," Duke said, grinning.

Jennifer smiled, and kissed Duke on his cheek and hugged him before she ran back to the table and collected the pamphlets. She laid them out for Duke. Duke looked through each one.

"Let's see . . . huh . . . um . . ." Duke muttered as he looked through the pamphlets. After he put the last one down, he had a brilliant smile on his face. "I got it."

"What?" Jennifer eagerly asked.

"We'll elope."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and playfully poked Duke. "I promise Vince and Dave that they'll be at my wedding. How am I going to explain to them that I eloped?"

"Okay; we'll elope and have them be witnesses," Duke answered.

Jennifer's response was to throw a pillow at him, which Duke retaliated by pulling her into his lap and tickling her. The tickle fight ended with Duke lying on the sofa and Jennifer sitting on him.

"I'll tell you why we can't elope; it would be rude to not invite Charlotte, especially since she gave us early wedding presents," Jennifer said.

Duke smiled and shifted so Jennifer was once again sitting on his lap, and kissed her.

"I wouldn't do that to Charlotte," Duke said, combing his fingers through her hair. "Not after everything she has done for us."

Duke actually thought changing into an otter at will was cool and accepted Charlotte's offer. She also gave Jennifer the ability to communicate and understand animals. Charlotte told the couple to consider her gifts as early wedding presents.

Jennifer smiled back and kissed Duke. Duke then noticed the time.

"Hey, we better get going to the wedding rehearsal; I don't want Nathan to be annoyed with me again," Duke said and helped Jennifer to her feet as he stood up.

"But we still need to pick a wedding venue," Jennifer said.

Duke looked at Jennifer and kissed her.

"We have plenty of time to think and plan," Duke said as he took her hand. "We don't need to rush; we can do this together."

Jennifer smiled back. "You're right; we can do this together."

Duke grinned as they left to get prepared for the wedding rehearsal.

* * *

 

Nathan's and Audrey's wedding day was wonderful. Audrey looked lovely in her wedding dress, and Charlotte and Jennifer looked pretty in their own dresses. Nathan and Duke looked quite handsome in their suits.

Tommy, Dwight, and Claire behaved like humans during the ceremony, even though Tommy wanted to sleep, Claire wanted to preen herself, and Dwight wanted to start sampling the wedding banquet.

The ceremony was beautiful, yet simple, and everyone cheered when Audrey and Nathan kissed at the end.

Before the party, Nathan had an announcement that Aether Lands and Spiral Guard were merging into one region: Aether Guard. Jennifer and Duke had also decided to merge their regions into one land named Silver Heart.

Everyone had a grand time at the party. In the middle of the celebration, Jennifer heard the orchestra playing her favorite song that was performed at her party. Jennifer looked at Audrey, and noticed Nathan whispering to Duke.

"Nathan and I wanted to give you another chance since Wade and Arla ruined your party," Audrey said, as Duke walked over to Jennifer and offered his hand.

Jennifer looked at Duke, then back at Audrey. She smiled her thanks to the bride and accepted Duke's hand.

Duke led Jennifer to the dance floor, and they began dancing. Dancing with Duke was more amazing than she dreamed, as they smiled as each other, enjoying their dance.

The crowd applauded when they were done, and they smiled back their acknowledgement. Jennifer then got Duke's attention, by nodding, indicating Audrey, Nathan, and Charlotte. The three were staring at something else. Jennifer and Duke followed their gaze, and couldn't believe their eyes.

Outside, applauding, was James's ghost. Audrey tried to hide her tears as James gratefully smiled at them. Duke and Jennifer discreetly waved at him, and he nodded back. As he waved to his cousin, her family, and friends, the breeze picked up, and James floated away with the flower petals, finally at peace.

* * *

 

When the wedding was over, and Audrey and Nathan were off on their honeymoon, Jennifer asked Duke if they could stop by his cabin for some quiet time, and he agreed.

Jennifer looked out at Rouge Pond as Duke lounged on top of his bed, watching her.

"It would be nice if we could have the wedding here," Jennifer said, looking at Duke, then thought over her idea. "That wouldn't work; we can't show everyone Rouge Pond."

Duke smiled. "We'll think of something; it will be all right."

Jennifer smiled back, agreeing. She then joined Duke lounging on the bed. The two looked at each other smiling, admiring their matching rings. They then kissed, embracing each other. Duke was soon aware that Jennifer was taking off his shirt. Duke paused.

"I am doing—" Jennifer started to say.

"No; I'm just surprised that all," Duke said. "You're not worried giving birth to anthropomorphic otters?"

Jennifer chuckled. "Like you said, we'll make things work."

Duke smiled at her as he undid her dress and they kissed.

Since that night, they lived—

_Author's Note: No, no, that's too clique and oversimplified their relationship. What are the right words?_

_. . . . . . . ._

_Got it._

After their wedding, and everything Duke and Jennifer have been through, they knew that they will be okay.


End file.
